Snow White Fangs
by melloyello1977
Summary: My version of Snow White as told by Raven Roth. Warning Raven is OOC on purpose. I'm a very liberal christan may contain spanking in one or more chapters.
1. True Begginings

**Disclaimer: I do not own any borrowed places characters concepts, or corporations mentioned herein. Including but not limited to Snow White, The titans, Diablo 2, The Elder scrolls.**

Author's note: Why do we have to do this every chapter? I seriously doubt anyone posting here owns the rights to the titans or anything else. _Although_ **_hypothetically_** if I did I imagine it would be **VERY** tempting to post anyway just so I could rub people's noses in it.

Zakarrum is the paradisiacal land from which the paladins originate. (Zakarrum is adjacent to the Garden of Eden.)

Balverine think underworld lycans.

Legion = 5 thousand

The ritual sacrifice is based on google search results for

"Methods of animal sacrifice."

**I hope I don't offend anyone it's all I could think of that sounded even halfway appropriate.**

I wanted to use a foreign language translation for the ritual prayer. But no matter what when double checking my results the translation I got was **NOTHING **like want I had in English. If anybody who speaks Elvish or Klingon wants to supply me with one I'll gladly give credit where credit is due.

F.Y.I. I spent two weeks translation searching.

The M rating is for the scene of forced transformation, casual nudity, various bits of hopefully vague sexual aspersions, and semi–detailed references to brutal **_CONSENSUAL_** spanking as well as references to a medical exam.

P.S. This is my first story so please be kind.

_"AAA"_ = Speaking in another language or telepathically

"AAA" = Talking

_'AAA'_ = Thought

**"AAA"** = Booming Demonic voice

"AAAA" = Whispering

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

We enter jump cities Titan tower home of the famous superhero team THE TITANS. (They decided to drop the TEEN prefix when the youngest titan Beastboy turned eighteen.) It's movies night in the tower. We see Victor Stone A.K.A. Cyborg the All American cybernetic African–American superhero on the U–Shaped couch next to Robin former sidekick of Batman, and Garfield "Beast Boy" Logan the green elf–like animorphic shapeshifter who despite having finally turned eighteen is still as short and scrawny as ever.

"So what movie do you think Starfire got this time y'all?" asks Cyborg.

"Well given…" Robin begins.

"Why can't we just rent one from Netflix like everyone else?" Beast Boy blurts out.

"We've talked about this before Beast boy don't interrupt." Robin states. "Anyway not everyone uses Netflix otherwise there wouldn't be any video rental stores and where would that leave Control Freak. And as superheroes we are always in the public eye. By going to places such as the grocery store, video rentals, and carry out restaurants instead of having everything delivered we're stating to the public that despite our powers and occupation we are still just like them." Robin concludes.

"Oh well that makes sense I guess."

"Just try to remember this time cabbage brain." Jibes Cyborg.

"HEY! Not cool Tin Man." Returns Beast Boy.

"SNOT STAIN!"

"RUST BUCKET!"

"What did you call me you lasagna…" Cyborg begins.

"Knock it off you two." Robin states in full leader mode. "Anyway as I was saying given her choices of late such as Cinderella, Sleeping beauty, Mulan, and Tangled I'm guessing Snow white." Robin states ever the detective.

"Man why do you always let Star pick our movies." Cyborg questions.

"Dude she's his girlfriend." replies the resident changeling.

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" exclaims A Blushing Robin.

At this Starfire comes in "Friends I have obtained our selection for the night of movies." exclaims the tamaranain princess. "Where is friend Raven?" Starfire exclaims.

"She's still meditating. Said she's close to a major breakthrough." states Robin.

"How can friend raven do the mediating for a week with no food or water and survive? Still I hope her efforts see the results soon anyway for tonight's night of the movies I have gotten the White of Snow."

"Dude what's with her and Disney movies lately." Beast Boy mutters.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Meanwhile the room of a certain half demon noble riser we find our heroine pacing back and forth across the floor lost in thought her now white cloak fluttering behind her. Thanks to her defeat of her demonic father and the subsequent cleansing of his influence from her mind she began an intensive week long meditation session which has allowed her to absorb her emotional avatars back into herself allowing her to display emotion without any accidental power outbursts. This has caused her cloak to turn white for it signifies her emotional freedom. Her leotard is white as well for it signifies the state of her emotional unity.

_'I've been dreading this day people are starting to wonder why I haven't aged. After all there are other half demon heroes out there and they still age.' 'Should I reveal my secret or should I fake my death and move on.' 'On the one hand I'm tired of leaving friends behind.' 'Then again the last time I told my friends the truth it did start an inquisition.' 'Yet there was that time in Rome when I told the truth and I was accepted. Of course the fact that I was a follower of his may have helped.'_ _'There are other half demons out their fighting the good fight.' 'Of course I'm the only one of them to have died and escaped from infernum during the first age.' _This continues for roughly an hour.

_'Enough of this I'll never decide this way each choice is equally attractive. I guess the question is which choice would be best for me.' 'Well since I really don't want to lose the friends who helped me defeat my father I'll the truth to my friends only. As for the slow aging well between Cyborg and myself I'm sure we can come up with something to explain it. This way I can still fake my death and move on if I need to.'_ Her decision having been made our heroine knowing its movie night proceeds to float to the common room. "I hope it's not another Disney movie tonight. Bird Boy needs to stop letting Star pick the movie."

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

In the common room Star is sitting next to Robin who has his arm around her waist. Cyborg is staring ahead pretending to watch whilst working on a list of modifications to the T–Car his cybernetic brain allowing for easy multitasking. Beast Boy is sleeping on the couch in the form of a Doberman. The prince is just about to kiss Snow white when Raven's floating form phases in through the door. "Hey guys I have something to tell you."

Upon seeing the movie her fellow female titan selected her eye begins to glow solid silver. She doubles in height her still white cape billowing in a nonexistent wind. **"How dare you watch that movie after what she…"** At the sudden demonic roar Starfire leaps into the air lighting a starbolt in each hand her eye glowing with starbeams ready to launch, Robin pulls out a birdarang, Cyborg's arm automatically shifts into its sonic cannon mode, Beast Boy leaps into the air as a dog and comes down in front of the couch in the form of a green sasquatch. "Man Raven what the hell." exclaims Cyborg. "Yeah raven my heart's racing like a humming bird." Yells beast Boy now back in human form. "Sorry to yell like that after all we've been through when I saw you watching that nonsensical drivel I felt betrayed for a moment. That is until I remembered I haven't told anyone the true story of that delusional fiend Snow white." Robin eyebrow arched exclaims "Are you okay raven you seem different."

"Yes friend Raven you are not acting the normal." states Starfire having left her mid-air battle stance when her teammates relaxed.

"Dude your cloaks white!" Beast boy proclaims in shock.

"Garfield do you remember our fight with Trigon." Raven states whilst waving her hand causing the DVD player to open and a DVD enshrouded with a white aura to fly down the incinerator chute.

"Dude how could I forget." Garfield replies with a shudder.

"Well before that I had to meditate to keep his telepathic influence to a minimum. Afterwards however he was weakened enough that through the same strict regimen of meditation I was able to slowly erode his foothold in my mind until I was able to purge myself of him at last. By doing so _AFTER_ the prophecy was fulfilled the backdoor entrance to my mind was shut for good thus I was finally able to bring my emotions back into alignment which caused my cloak to turn white. Afterwards I managed to" Raven says to rounds of "I always knew you had it in you.", "Congratulations friend raven.", and "Way to go dude."

"So Raven care to explain the Demonic Roar." proclaims the former sidekick to the Bat.

"Yeah man for a moment I thought I was gonna need a prosthetic heart." states an annoyed Cyborg.

"Well you know how Hollywood always sanitizes everything." states Raven.

"Yeah the brothers grimm version was a lot darker." proclaims Beast Boy.

"Hey BB I didn't know you could read."

"What was that bolts for brains!"

"Don't start that again you two." says an exasperated robin.

"Yes please friends should not fight." says the alien hero.

"Well as dark as their version was not even the Grimm brothers knew the true story of that blood sucking usurper snow. Sit back down and I'll tell you the tale. It all started one hundred fifty years before the birth of Snow White. In this age sunlight was milder and thus good for you. The nobles had yet to get the idea that pale was beautiful. Furthermore in this age although magic was still present in the world humans had been slowly losing the ability to wield it for some time this lead to more and more mystical races to decide to go into hiding. Oh and lest I forget as you well know the middle ages was restrictive sexually yet what not many know was that it was also paradoxically quite bawdy. A contradiction that was unheard of in this age.

A lone muscular well endowed heroine clad in a suit of leather armor and a dragon scale breastplate sits in a ramshackle inn her feet on the table leaning her chair back on two legs drinking elven ale looted during one of her many battles with fell creatures whilst ignoring the pungent scents of stale mead, sweat, blood, and sex. With a blast of wintery air and a barrage of heavy snow a door flies open colliding noisily with the adjoining wall and in comes a figure clad in an old cloak and tattered furs. The newcomer swivels around and attempts to push the door shut against the wintery gale whilst failing miserably to an accompanying multitude of insults regarding wintery weather and our newcomer's intelligence. Seeing his valiant but futile attempts to shut out the frigid winds our hero lifts a lone hand and exclaims "Ilya lusta ambar uur kara-suule noa faina close the door." With the utterance of the final syllable a sliver glow erupts from our heroines hand and encapsulates the door forcing it shut before fading our hero then promptly hurls a fireball at the wood in the fireplace reigniting the fire's blessed warmth which went out with the blasting through the open doorway door. Our newcomer gazes around himself cautiously and sees our heroine sipping her ale and hurriedly seats himself opposite her.

"I'm looking the hero Mina Silverwing." He states struggling to look her in her emerald green eyes rather than her ample bosom.

"Well then you've found her." She sates her tongue curving around the rim of her bottle. "Your need must be great if you would brave this blizzard especially in those rags."

"I'm looking to hire her. Name your price."

"If the cause is just my sword is for hire." sates our hero as she shaking her head causing her ruby red hair to flip out of her eyes. "I would prefer to know the name of anyone seeking my services."

"My name is Nevar White–Mane crown prince of euphoria and I've been scouring the world these past seven years because you are known for completing impossible quests with the fervor of the ancients of zakarrum a fervor with which you seek out bed partners as well. As for my just cause a dark necromage is experimenting on my people in his necromantic quest for immortality."

"Anything I should know about him." Mina States whilst scratching herself in a highly indelicate manner.

"Yes First he's my father. Secondly slaying him won't be easy for the first of his victims were from the royal guards. Now they've been rendered his undead horde their souls bound to his will. And finally when I left seven years ago the very land its self was beginning to twist into something resembling a scene from a warrior's worst nightmare."

"Let me worry about that." states our heroine nonchalantly. "As for my fee given the magnitude of the task I require two things. First a large sack of assorted coins as well as any mystical artifact I deem to dangerous to the welfare of the people."

"We have a deal." prince Nevar proclaims extending his hand which our heroine promptly seizes by the wrist and shakes in a warrior's agreement. Our hero states "Stay here when the deed is done I'll send for you. After all it wouldn't do for the people to see the tyrant slain only to have their prince found dead." Standing up our heroine heads to the door separating the tavern portion of the inn from the rooms her hips swaying seductively as she leaves to prepare for the journey ahead of her. She stops in the doorway with her ample flanks framed elegantly by the flickering torchlight, and looking over her shoulder with a seductive smile on her face. "Are you coming? After all I can't leave til the blizzard ceases and I sure hate to sleep alone."

'Damn! I've never seen an ass that big that's as firm as dwarven steel.' thinks Nevar. Looking her straight in the eye the crown prince states. "I would be willing to wager my kingdom's entire treasury that you could crack a giant's skull with those elegant flanks!" His piece having been said prince Nevar promptly realizes our heroine's invitation and bolts up from his seat knocking it over in the process rushing to accompany our hero to her bedchambers. With the naturally bronze skin of her face turning a bright red our heroine being very insecure about the size of her butt despite its firm nature replies. "Just for that I think I'll loan you my enchanted hairbrush so you may make a renewed acquaintance with it upon my backside as if not only both our lives depended upon it but our _afterlives_ as well."

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

_Six Months Later…_

We find our heroine in a secluded clearing gazing into a pond filled with crystal clear water. The reflected scene begins to ripple and blur eventually clearing to show a gothic castle comprised of black stone. With a wave of her hand the image begins to move zooming in on each of the turrets to reveal a trio of undead archers each one wielding a compound bow. With another wave of her hand the image zooms out to reveal massive grounds patrolled by legions of undead soldiers comprised of footmen, mages, and even a few undead priests. With another wave of her hand the water shows scenes of vampires slaking their thirst with the blood of newborns, Balverines devouring the flesh of children and other fell creatures sating their wicked appetites. Having seen enough our hero snaps her fingers and the image once again shows an ordinary reflection. "**BY THE SACRED FLAMES OF ZAKARRUM!**" bellows our hero her voice echoing like thunder causing birds to take flight, squirrels to take refuge in the trees, and other fear based reactions from the timid forest creatures. Taking a series of deep calming breaths our heroine calms herself and continues "Not even I can pummel my way through a hundred legions of undead. I'm going to need call upon aid for this." Having decided to summon aid our heroine begins to collect stones and fallen branches.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

_One Day later…_

Cut to the same clearing we see a carefully erected stone altar. With a rustling of the surrounding bushes our hero enters dragging a lamb by a rope tied around its neck. 'I wish I knew where I picked up this ritual.' She ponders. 'To say nothing of why I although I've never tried it I'm certain I can perform it without the host of heaven striking me down.' Our hero then proceeds to open a bag of holding which she looted which from a genocidal bosmer. (A high elf.)

From out of the bag she pulls a couple of jewel encrusted golden chalices, a silver platter, and a ritual dagger. "Let's see sacrificial altar check, ridiculously expensive spotless lamb check, ritual Gold–plated Mythril dagger check, flame…" Here our hero ignites a spark from her finger tips and throws it at the pit in the center of the altar. "Check."

With the sacrificial flame burning bright our hero disrobes until she is wearing naught but a determined grimace upon her bare flesh she then seizes the dagger and with a single slice cuts the poor creature's throat collecting the blood and pouring it on the flames issuing from the altar switching chalices as needed to ensure that not a single drop is wasted. With the last drop of blood the flames begin to burn blue. Here with a snap of our hero's fingers the lamb's carcass levitates roughly three feet off the ground. With the blood stained dagger our hero skins the levitating remains of the sacrificial lamb. The skin having been removed and placed on a rack to dry our hero cuts the sacrifice's abdomen open and removes the heart placing it upon a silver platter along with the fat and tosses the whole mess into the fire.

Upon contact with the flames the burning flesh and fats begin to smell of olive oil, lavender, and sage. At this point our hero places the venison over spits set above the altar to begin to smoke as tribute to those whose well earned rest she intends to interrupt. Plunging her sword into the ground with the hilt pointing skyward our nude hero drops down to one knee and begins to whisper a solemn pray.

"It is for those who cannot speak I cry out."

"It is for those who cannot defend themselves I battle."

"By the cries of the innocent I beseech thee one god of sacred Zakarrum."

"On behalf of those who cry out in the dark I beseech thee he whose reign is absolute."

"Honored ones who dwell in paradise I implore thee hear the soundings of the dark ones."

"Honored ones see plight of those upon whom darkness feeds."

"Ancient ones of Zakarrum it is by the breaking of my heart I summon thee."

With the final intonation sounded the flames turn silver and begin to roar with the fury of heaven. A voice whispers from the flames its intonations both beautiful and terrible are made all the more forceful for its softness begins to issue from the flame. "WHO ARE YOU TO CALL FORTH MY SLEEPING WARRIORS O SPAWN OF DARKNESS FALSE GOD OF THE PIT!?"

Upon feeling the power of this voice our heroine begins to scream with untold agony as her flesh begins to bubble and twist of its own accord. With the sting of a thousand lashes immense silvery draconic wings spanning ten feet erupt from her back. With searing agony as if white hot coals are being pressed into her sockets her eyes begin to glow silver. As if spikes are trying to burst from the inside of her head twin spots of excruciating pressure come into being at the very edges of her hairline as rearward pointing curved scarlet horns sprout whilst her hair turns violet. Her fingers burn as if submerged in boiling acid as her fingernails extend to form razor sharp claws. As if submersed in white hot molten steel her feet burn as they elongate settling into a position resembling cat's paws. With the burning cold of absolute zero her skin shifts into diamond hard bronze scales. Upon which the pain abruptly stops.

After several minutes of incoherent screaming our heroine realizes that the torment of her forced change into her infernal form as Vaermina Silverwings Infernal Goddess of vampires has ended. **"I care not for myself. Strike me down and send me into the darkest pits of Qortoth if you wish. All I ask is that you liberate the people of euphoria from the fell creatures spawned in the abyss which plague them."** Cries our hero her voice still shaky with the lingering memories of her agonizing forced transformation after a brief moment in which only the roaring of the flames can be heard the voice continues. "The warriors you called for shall be sent to you O Pious child of the pit."

With this the flames are abruptly snuffed out and feeling a presence behind her our hero turns to behold a baker's dozen warriors in shining scale mail, Sparkling robes, and supple leathers bearing swords, staves, and other mystical weapons. A leather clad woman with swords on her hips approaches our heroine. "I know not why thy request was granted O child of the flames of corruption. But by the sacred flames of Zakarrum we soldiers of the light are bound to serve those whom he hath deemed worthy of our summoning. Each of us represents a legion of Zakarrum's finest. What are thy commands?"

With an astonished look upon her face our heroine having finally resumed her human form exclaims whilst donning her armor once again exclaims "Did you just swear by the sacred flames of Zakarrum!" "Yes of course for when uttered so a paladin's word is their bond. Why?" "Ever since I was liberated from the pit so I may fight for what is right in moments of outrage on behalf of others I have instinctually sworn by the very same flames as you have. Until now I knew naught why it just felt right." states our heroine. "I see by the jewel embedded upon thy brow that thou surely was human once. Perhaps thou was sired by a demon against thy mother's will for only such a child would have the power of a being of the abyss whilst being as pure of heart as a human babe. If thou were taken to the pit against thy will then such would explain a lot. Thy instinctually swearing by the flames of Zakarrum also suggests that thy mother was one of us."

"My heart feels lighter knowing of what you say as for the commands for which you await. I used wind magic and the pool over yonder to summon true seeings of the plight which befalls the kingdom of euphoria and this is what I saw…" with barely restrained tears of compassion our hero tells of what she witnessed in her scryings.

With barely constrained fury our Sword wielding leather clad swordmaiden of Zakarrum exclaims "YOU HAVE OUR ALLIGENCE UNRESERVEDLY! For this outrage is the very thing which caused our ancestors to forsake paradise and immortality for Nirn!" The others assembled warriors of light cry out their agreement. "Here is my plan for which I need each of your talents."

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

In the kingdom of euphoria we find three score vampires drinking themselves stupid at the remains of an orphanage. When out of nowhere comes a white balverine running scared chased by of all things a TREE! Upon seeing the alpha balverine sliced to ribbons by the whippy branches of a weeping willow a novitiate vampire promptly drops a half dead infant with fang marks on her neck and begins to run in fear whilst leaving a yellow liquid in his wake. "What is going on I thought all resistance was crushed." cries Dagoth Ur Master of the vampiric house of Draco. "That is not all my liege." Utters his consort an athletic brunette clad in little more than a loincloth. "Look behind you!" upon turning his head the house master spies much to his astonishment a heard of Oliphant's long thought to be extinct charging through the streets piercing vampires through the heart with their gargantuan tusks.

Throughout the kingdom at the best behest of legions of druids whole forests begin uprooting themselves to chase down incubi, succubi, balrogs, fell witches, warlocks, winged soul–eaters, and all manner of infernal creatures whilst at the command of scores of Ents redwoods, elms, birches, and oak trees originating in old growth forests shelter the trembling ragged citizenry with their massive trunks. Meanwhile at the command of rangers riding upon both centaurs & unicorns alike lions, tigers, bears(OH MY!), wolves, bobcats, giant eagles, griffins, and drakes assail military fortifications alongside the very prey upon which they would normally feed. After digging tunnels under, soaring over, and battering down segments of reinforced stone wall the apex predators begin to feast on the undead soldiers garrisoned within for even when dead man is an animal upon which they rarely get a chance to feed. Whilst prey creatures begin to gore, trample, and other wise annihilate the undead hordes.

After seven weeks of campaigning the armada of light rrives at the heavily fortified capitol city storm mages riding upon all manner of winged horses even a few Alicorns (A winged unicorn.) promptly commence soaring overhead conjuring lightning storms to strike down hordes of undead mages, liches, and archers'. Foot soldiers being slaughtered by the relentless might of legions of holy warriors as they scramble over, under, and through collapsed sections of wall, eventually the furious army of the dearly departed arrives at Whitehall castle where a hundred geomancers use their mystic might to hurl a fifty ton granite battering ram at the magically reinforced gates. The groan of tortured steel creating a resounding accompaniment to the sizzling sounds of fireballs hurled though the air, the zing of arrows taking flight, and the clanging of swords when finally with an almighty **CCCCRRRRAAAASSSSHHHHH** the steel gates come tumbling down. "**Charge!**" Cries our heroine once again in the form of Vaermina Silverwings Pagan Goddess of vampires. "**Take no prisoners, Give no quarter, Show no mercy!**" Into the palace charge Animorphic lycanthropes beyond number slaying all who serve the corrupt necromage Sithis. Our heroine bursts into the throne room followed by a number of warriors who promptly proceed to eliminate the various undead servants of the dark king. With a look of incredulity upon his evil countenance the dark king exclaims "By the black citadel how can the infernal goddess of vampires command the legions of Zakarrum!?"

"**I know not but now is the time of thy doom.**"

"A ambar aire anar nulla urwa wilma nu qualme" cries sithis hurling death spell at our heroine. However much to the dark kings surprise his spell instead of causing screaming agony followed by death as expected merely fizzles instead.

"**Fool you cannot kill that which cannot die.**"

'How is this possible?!' Wonders the leather clad swordmaiden which first approached our heroine. 'Though she knows it naught she is one of us yet she is immortal?'

"Ambar aire anar nulla urwa qualme tulka." Sithis screams desperate for reinforcements now that his defeat is truly nigh.

"**Anar anaroore anrrima anarya ankalima alka.**" cries the vampiric goddess summoning an orb of sunlight which explodes in all directions burning away the hastily summoned shadows.

"**Anar anaroore anrrima anarya amlug.**" cries our heroine.

With a mighty roar that seems to echo with power of a bygone age in soars a dragon composed of a pure golden light. Upon sighting the malevolent king of euphoria the golden dragon emits another roar and lets fly a blast of silver flame reducing the king to a pile of ash. With a nod off friendship to the goddess of vampires the golden dragon fades away.

"At last it is over!" Exclaims the leather clad shieldmaiden of zakarrum.

"Not just yet." says our heroine now having resumed her human guise her armor having shifted along with her.

"What do you mean? The king is dead. Let us return to our well earned rest." states the confused shieldmaiden.

"You and yours must surely have been too enthralled with the battle to notice but the dark king had a plan to escape death for as the dragon dissolved I spied a withered hand yanking his soul into this mirror." says our hero.

"Ambar quende aire fyria nu urwa wilma wili." Chants our hero causing an ornate jewel studded silver and gold hand mirror to fly into her outstretched hand from the hook which it hung upon the walls of the throne room.

"Did you really think you could escape me so easily sithis." states our hero casting a smug grin into the mirror. Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath our heroine opens her eyes which now glow solid silver and casts her gaze towards the heavens and begins to chant.

"**By the cries of the innocent for the anguished screams of the wronged. In memory of those cut down before their time. In the name of justice until his blackened twisted soul feels redemptions sweet kiss I bind SITHIS dethroned corrupt king of euphoria to the confines of his own mirror from which he must answer truthfully anyone mortal or mystical being alike who calls upon the moonlit sea, the twisted tree, and the standing stone underneath."** With the final intonation the shafts of sunlight shining through the holes in the castle ceiling briefly turn silver afterwards silver chains sprout from the floor wrapping themselves around the mirror before fading with a sound of chiming crystal bells.

To the leather clad swordmaiden our hero her eyes once again a brilliant emerald green states "It is done. The king is a threat no longer. Thus your service is at its end. You may now return to your well deserved rest."

"I thank thee." states the spokeswoman for the paladin armada. With this all save for the spokeswoman, and two legions of assorted foot soldiers, battlemages, rangers and druids fade away into the wind.

"Wista helke lusta en na sinome NEVAR WHITE-MANE." cries our heroine and with a clap of thunder prince Nevar White-Mane appears in the throne room.

"After these many months the dead is at last done. Where are my father's remains, what are your plans for your new kingdom, who are these warriors behind me, and what happened to cause this much devastation." states a relieved Nordic prince.

"First my journey took several months and when euphoria began to appear on the horizon I saw much to my horror the lush green forests, the fertile farmland, and the sparkling blue pond waters had begun moving past the realm of nightmares to resemble a landscape more suited to the very pits of Qortoth. By the way in the language of infernum Qortoth is the name for the darkest pit of the abyss in which resides the dark citadel home to Lucifer king of infernum."

"Secondly the ashes of your father's mortal remains have been dispersed by the four winds."

"Thirdly as for what happened…" here our heroine relates to the prince the events in question starting from her remote viewing to the summoning to the final defeat of his father to the binding of his soul to his mirror. "Then of course I cast the spell which brought you here. As for the mirror I will of course be keeping it as per our agreement." "Very well." agrees the prince.

"Fourthly as for my plans for the kingdom I have none. For as you know according to the laws of inheritance as the one who vanquished the corrupt king the throne is mine. This being said however I have no desire to leave behind the freedom of a wandering hero's life for the restrictive life of a queen. Thus I abdicate and return the throne to you KING NEVAR WHITE-MANE." Seizing a pouch hanging from her belt our hero unties the string to her bag of holding and removes an elegant crown fit for the noblest of Elven kings. "Take this crown let it be a symbol of the beginning of an era of peace and enlightenment. This crown was been forged by the dwemer from the best dwarven mythril and enchanted by a rebel bosmer sympathetic to the plight of the human peoples. From the moment it is first placed upon the brow of one who is an exemplar the best of the traits of humanity its rightful owner shall have the ability to see the alignment of all those in ones vision. Gold for good, Silver is good as well but the person will only support you so long as they believe you are acting for the good of the people. Black is of course evil." Placing the crown upon his brow the new sovereign proclaims

"Long LIVE KING NEVAR WHITE-MANE."

"LONG LIVE THE KING." proclaims a crowd of euphorians having entered the castle to investigate all the excitement.

"And finally…" Mina Silverwing states. "I have no idea why those in question remain. Care to explain?"

Approaching the king the spokeswoman exclaims "Of course as a result of the battle the lands have been devastated, the wildlife slaughtered, the cities demolished, and the troops where in worse straights than when you left for they consisted solely of the wandering dead. In good conscience we cannot leave the land like this. DRUIDS!" The druids begin to chant. "Ambar noore kelva tulka noore." with this a green light emerges out from the gathered protectors of the land and spreads out to envelope the capital city before fading leaving behind lush green forests, sparkling ponds, and newly restored cities with this done the lands protectors as well as the friends of the animals leave the castle in small groups to scatter themselves about the kingdom. "My Druids shall travel the kingdom repairing the lands with their magic until the damage is repaired. My rangers will do likewise for the decimated wildlife population. When their work is done they will leave to return to their rest. Nor can we leave your kingdom without a defense force so my foot soldiers, battlemages, and I will remain and defend the land. As you rebuild the kingdoms armies my soldiers will one by one return to their well earned rest. As for myself until such time as the last soldier under my command returns to Zakarrum and their well earned rest I shall remain to advise you in the restoration of your kingdom."

"I greatly appreciate your sacrifice… _shieldmaiden_ I believe it is?" states the newly crowned king of euphoria.

"It is." states the shieldmaiden. "Furthermore as is my own personal custom as your advisor for as long as I remain of my own free will I do hereby place under your sole command my womanly affections. Furthermore regardless of the reason, the needed state of undress, the desired implement, severity, duration, or humiliation factor including but not limited to standing in a corner to keeping my flanks bare for all to see I grant you right to thrash my flanks most severely."

With eyes widening to the size of silver banquet platters and eyebrows threatening to climb to the magically restored ceiling the king proclaims "What is your name shieldmaiden."

"Upon reaching maturity my people traditionally leave behind the names given to us by our parents and choose a new name for our adult life. In your tongue my name would be Kirstin Fire–Flanks for I like the sound of Kirstin and growing up my parents often said it was like there was a fire between my legs a fire which got my hide tanned with alarming frequency during my adolescent years. A trend which much to my delight I continued into my adulthood." states our lusty swordmaiden.

"Kirstin Fire–Flanks" States the wise king. "Do you truly wish to enter into such an agreement with me for under my rule no man from the lowliest of beggars to the greatest of nobles to the king himself shall have the power to command any woman from the queen herself to the lowest of streetwalkers to a woman on the way to her execution to lay down with him against her will."

"By the flames of zakarrum I do indeed. Let our agreement be enthusiastically sealed posthaste. Let our agreement be renewed by my cries of anguish as my rear end is most cruelly blistered." Kirstin having stated her agreement the king proclaims "Very well then as Mina here can testify you will always be most satisfied that you made entered into this arrangement. And as Mina herself can also testify when I punish your backside you will cry out in agony yet when it is over you will look forward to your next whipping."

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Skipping past half a century we find the now elderly Nevar White-Mane king of euphoria sitting upon his throne in Whitehall castle the leather clad spokeswoman having wed the king after a decade of service perched upon a throne of her own by his side as befits the queen. A ranger enters the throne room bearing a sealed scroll which he hands to the king. "What is this?" question the noble king. "Ah! I see the bordering territories Eastmarch, Whiterun, and Winterhold have finally been reclaimed from the last of my father's followers." "Finally skyrim is once again ours my king." sates Kirstin Fire–Flanks having fallen in love with and married the king to whom she pledged her services.

"And with that I take my leave." The ranger proclaims before fading from sight to return to his well earned rest.

"This is unexpected!" proclaims an astonished swordmaiden.

"How so my love?" King Nevar questions.

"That was the last of my warriors I should be leaving for zakarrum now. Yet I remain." proclaims the queen who still looks to be a woman in the prime of her life for although her summoning granted her a semblance of life she is still dead and thus she does not age.

"Perhaps having been wed in accordance with the customs of your people you are bound to this realm until I move on."

"That seems probable my king."

_Nine months later…_

We find the aging king outside his bed chambers pacing back and forth his brow furrowed in concern. With a gentle creeeaaak a door opens to reveal a midwife carrying two small bundles in her arms. "I present to you your children my liege." holding out the first child the midwife proclaims "Your eldest a girl named for your wife's mother Zelda." Handing to him the second child the midwife states "Your second child named for your stillborn brother Kodlack."

"And what of my wife?"

"Alas my lord it was as she suspected her unborn children where all that kept her here for the moment she named her son the queen faded from sight to return to her rest in the lands of Zakarrum."

"I pray that Zakarrum welcomes me with open arms when my time comes for I could not bear to be parted from my bride for all eternity." states the elderly king before abruptly clutching his chest in pain and falling to the floor dead from a massive heart attack. With reflexes worthy of the departed queen herself the elderly midwife seizes the royal offspring before they can hit the floor and come to harm. She then takes the crown from the late king and hands it to a trusted guardswoman saying "Guard this with your life until the time in which the queen comes of age." before heading to the throne room where she sets Kodlack down upon his mother's throne and holding Zelda up for the assembled citizenry and members of the royal court alike to witness she proclaims "I give you your queen. May she live up to the legacy of her dearly departed parents."

"LONG LIVE THE QUEEN!" proclaims the assembled mass.

Scrunching her at a sudden stench the midwife states "I believe the queen has soiled herself."

_Meanwhile…_

We see a fertile land with farms aplenty, training grounds halls of magical learning, and other such places as befits the warriors of light. In a coliseum where a fierce battle royal has just concluded with a victorious grin on her face Kirstin Fire–Flanks proclaims "I told you I would never let palace life dull my skills."

"Indeed you did not." proclaims a new voice.

"I see we have a new arrival please state your name and what you did to earn a place here in zakarrum." proclaims a scribe.

"I can scarcely believe my eyes!" Kirstin shouts throwing her arms around her love who is once again a young man of twenty five years. "I prayed that when your time came you would find yourself here my love for I knew I could not stand to see us parted for all eternity."

"I as well my queen." Proclaims king Nevar as he returns her embrace and begins to passionately kiss on her lips with an arm around her shoulders and one hand cupping her firm backside.

Having seen their comrade in arms public display of affection several warriors begin to cheer enthusiastically whilst someone shouts out "Wow fifty years she was with him I never thought our indiscriminate bed hopper here could focus her interests for more than the fifty minutes it takes her to climax."

"Well the two of them did dally with both serving girls and maids alike." shouts a second warrior.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

A sudden alarm and accompanying red strobe lights jolts the titans out of their seats. "Trouble." Robin utters once again displaying his master level ability to state the obvious as he rushes to the computer and begins typing in a series of commands "It's Red X and he _appears_ to be _loitering_ inside the jump city museum?!" Robin questions incredulously.

"Man what the hell is he up to?" Cyborg asks confusion evident in his voice.

"Yeah dude did he had a stroke or what?" states the green shapeshifter.

"Whatever he's up to it's up to us to stop him." Robin states. "TITANS GO!"


	2. Breakfast Interlude

**Disclaimer: I do not own any borrowed places characters concepts, or corporations mentioned herein. Including but not limited to Snow White, The titans, Diablo 2, and The Elder scrolls.**

In my house growing up mealtime conversations tended to progress randomly much like the titans conversation does in my story.

I gave raven emotional freedom because I just couldn't wrap my head around her otherwise.

Robin's personality reminds me of a now deceased buddy of mine from high school which is why in my world Robin loves cheese steaks.

Raven's new costume and the scene between raven wonder woman and Zatanna were both inspired by pix I encountered on the web.

The Elvish spells I got from google searches.

"_AAA"_= Speaking in another language or telepathically

"AAA" = Talking

'_AAA'_= Thought

"**AAA"**= Booming Demonic voice

"AAAA" = Whispering

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

In the jump city museum we find a figure in black complete with a black hood with a skull on the face and a red x over one eye leaning against the information desk whistling Wagner's flight of the Valkyries. With the roar of a thousand horsepower engine and the screeching of custom tires the T–Car pulls up in front of the glass doors with Robin leaping out before it stops completely landing in a battle stance his Bo staff drawn the rest of the titans following him. "Dude Robin needs to switch to decaf." Beastboy mutters.

Having spotted the arrival of Cyborg's signature chrome and blue muscle car Red–X promptly exits the museum and approaches the Gothic titan. Much to the astonishment of the titans Red–X extends his right hand palm up holding an olive branch. "I'm not here to fight titans I was actually hoping you'd show up Raven."

His brows furrowed in confusion Robin states "You mean you broke into the museum and set off the silent alarm just so you could talk to Raven?"

"Well bird brain it's not like I could just walk up to the tower and ring the bell I am a thief after all." states Red–X rolling his eyes under his mask "By the way Raven congrats on being back in white again. Like I said I'm here to speak with raven. You see earlier today I received a visit from a mysterious man in a grey hooded cloak he said he was willing to pay me three million in assorted unregistered gems if I gave you this chest which he promptly pulled from thin air." Red–X states placing a wooden chest from under his left arm on the ground and pushing it in Raven's direction with his black booted foot.

"A mysterious person offers to let you have a fortune in possibly stolen gems all for handing over a package." Raven states "I think someone's mask is a little too tight."

"Whatever Raven do you want your empty chest or not?" Red–X questions "It doesn't matter to me since I've already been paid."

"My scanner's say it's clean raven." states Cyborg his cybernetic eye blinking rapidly.

"Can you sense any curses Raven?" Robin asks concern for his teammate evident in his voice.

"I can only see two spells a for your eyes only spell entwined with a concealment spell no doubt intended to hide the contents from all but the intended recipient." Raven says from down on one knee her eyes glowing silver as she inspects the wooden chest.

"Well friend Raven since it appears to be the safe I say you open it quickly for I am doing the dying and curious." Starfire exclaims her voice tinged with curiosity.

"That's dying of curiosity Star." Robin corrects automatically.

At her friends urging Raven still on one knee reaches with one hand to open it. The moment her hand touches the clasp the chest briefly glows a welcoming blue color. After a brief glance inside Raven quickly slams it shut her eyes wide in open astonishment. "What is it trap after all?" Robin states as he draws a bird–a–rang. "No in fact Red–X is merely returning stolen property to its rightful owner. As for what it is let's just say now that it is back in my possession I will soon be truly free of my father.

_The next Morning…_

Robin and the other titans minus Raven approach the common room having completed an early morning training session. Robin clearly angry at Raven for her unexpected absence states "Raven had better have a good excuse for ditching training today." "Please do the lighting up boyfriend Robin. I am sure friend Raven has a good reason for doing the skipping of training today."

"Let's hope so or she'll be making it up every morning for the next month!"

"Yo Rob man chill out. You know this isn't like her." states Cyborg.

After taking a few deep calming breaths before replying Robin begins "You're right Cyborg a week will be just fine. Unless she has a good excuse then I'll just give her a day. Then again I might just take a page from last night's story and schedule a training session with her favorite hairbrush." Robin responds remembering how Mina Silverwing let then prince Nevar spank her not yet realizing that Raven _IS _Mina Silverwing.

As the team minus Raven enters the common room all eyes are drawn to the empty table. "Aw man Raven forgot breakfast!" "Dude I was looking forward to her toaster pastries today!" Beastboy exclaims knowing toaster pastries are the only thing the mystic titan can cook without it ending up resembling charcoal.

"I'll fix us up something." Cyborg states heading to the fridge and pulling out some eggs and bacon.

"MURDERER!" Beastboy screams "Do you know how many pigs DIE every day to make bacon! And what about those…"

"Knock it off you two. I'll fix breakfast today. I'm in no mood for another bout of Meat vs. Tofu." Robin states his left eye twitching in annoyance. As the Leader of the titans enters the kitchen the red strobe light and sirens of the trouble alert sounds much to the annoyance of everyone. With practiced ease that comes from years of experience Robin leaps to the main computer console and begins typing in commands. "The towers sensors have picked up a major dimensional incursion forming."

"Brother Blood better not be trying to summon to Trigon again." Cyborg states angrily.

"Actually Cyborg…" Robins states his eyes widening in alarm. "It's centered right here in the common room."

"I see something friends." The alien princess states in alarm pointing over to the window. With all their attention focused on where their teammate pointed the titans immediately shift into battle stances as a red dot smelling faintly of sulfur appears first as small as a grain of sand rapidly growing to the size of a marble then expanding to the size of a watermelon and finally an archway big enough for one person to fit through comfortably the portal's sulfur stink having grown to near overpowering levels along with its size. "Dude something's not right here didn't Raven always say hell portal's are blood red? Yet my animal instincts are screaming to let it open." Beastboy states confusion apparent on his face.

At this point slow moving blurred images appear on the screen quickly gaining in focus and speed as if whatever is on the other side is aligning itself with the mortal plane just as the image clears revealing a rocky landscape, charred trees, and multiple rivers some with water and some with flowing lava an eminently feminine and well muscled figure in her late twenties clad in leather armor and a dragon scale breastplate covered in multiple demonic black bloodstains and a pair of katanas strapped to her waist steps through with a weary sigh. With a loud popping noise the portal dissipates behind her.

"Friends are my eyes performing the jokes on me or has Mina Silverwing from friend Ravens story entered the common room?" Starfire questions confusion evident in her voice. "It's playing tricks on me Star and yes she has." States an oddly familiar melodic voice as the leather clad figure pulls off her hood revealing grey skin violet hair and amethyst eyes. "I'm surprised bird boy here hasn't figured it out yet."

"Figured what out Raven?" Robin declares with an uncharacteristic display of cluelessness.

"BIRD BRAIN! _I'm _Vaermina Silverwings the mother of all vampires." Raven states with a roll of her eyes. "How can a master detective be so clueless when it comes to his friends?" Raven states rolling her eyes "How else could I open a portal without setting of the towers alarm system." "Yeah dude and why else would my animal instincts _want _a hell portal to open!" Beastboy replies. "Hey Raven can I have my toaster pastry now?" Beastboy asks to the accompanying rumbling of his empty stomach.

"I'll fix breakfast as soon as I change." Raven states.

"I want blueberry tofu." Beastboy states as he rushes to the gamestation.

Just as he's about to press the power button a sliver tentacle wraps itself around each of the titans pulling them to their seats. "Breakfast will be eaten at the table today just as soon as I change." Raven reiterates before a silver dome surrounds her briefly before fading revealing her new jaw dropping costume consisting of a sleeveless white leotard with the top cut down almost to her nipples, displaying a silver birthmark on her left breast in the shape of a strawberry, a set of six pack abs evident under her leotard, fingerless elbow gloves accentuating her well defined biceps, hip boots with three inch puppy heels, toned calves, strong thighs, and thong clad ample grey buns of steel complete with a raven tattoo.

"Is it too much too soon?" Raven questions as she twirls before her staring teammates. "I've had this in my closet for a while now and with my father's age spell broken I can finally wear it. I fail to see how teenage superheros can have the maturity to risk their lives fighting super villains yet still not be ready for a relationship or revealing costumes."

"I…UH… That is… I…" Robin states unable to form a coherent sentence with his blood rushing away from his brain at speeds that would impress even the flash.

"It is the okay boyfriend Robin. I believe the saying is just because one in on a diet does not mean one cannot examine the menu." Starfire states to Robin's relief whilst Cyborg picks his jaw up off the floor as Beastboy shifts into a wolf emitting a throaty HOOOOWWWWOOOOO followed by rapid fire panting. "Besides if I was not doing the dating of you I would throw friend Raven to the floor and tear her leotard off her in front of everyone." "AHEM!" Raven states clearing her throat as a blush manifests itself on her face "As for breakfast." Raven says as she begins to chant.

"Ilya onta suhto." Raven intones causing filled glasses with the titans favorite breakfast drinks to appear "Fortified milk for Robin, Dijon mustard for Starfire, Coffee for Cyborg, Soymilk for Garfield, and red wine for me."

"Now since beast boy is vegan Ilya onta yaave." chants Raven causing a bowl with strawberries, blueberries, and blackberries to appear.

"And now for the main course Ilya onta apsa." Raven intones causing a steak and cheese with pepper jack and portabella mushrooms on fresh baked chibatta bread with seasoned steak fries to appear before Robin, A plate of crisp bacon, fried eggs, scrambled eggs, hashbrowns, sausage links, and sausage patties for Cyborg, zorkaberry waffles with sausage gravy for Starfire, Steamed veggies with butter for Beastboy, and for herself a plate with bread, cheese, and a smoked salmon all of it appearing as if fresh from the kitchen of a gourmet chef.

The Titans begin nervously poking at their food memories of the fish stick incident still fresh in their minds until robin bravely takes a bite of his cheese steak breakfast a look of surprise crosses his face as he begins to devour his gourmet cheese steak sandwich with the other titans following his example as they dig in.

"Friend Raven" states Starfire in between bites of her waffles. "Why did you not tell me you had the tattoo on your bottom?"

"Good question Star." states Raven as she seats herself at her usual place. "You see as all of you are aware I couldn't show any emotion for fear of my father. Well that meant suppressing my emotions an act which eventually caused them to become separate personalities. When my emotions became separate personalities certain personality traits went with them self confidence for example thus until I was free to reabsorb them I was unable to be myself which means I never had the confidence to do a lot of things I wanted to do that's the effect reabsorbing brave has had on me which meant no tight curve hugging armor, thongs, exposed cleavage, to say nothing of visible tattoo's, or admitting that although I'm not above using my body to complete a mission I'd rather lie down with another woman."

"What about aging ten years overnight…" Cyborg questions "Wait a minute you mean you're a lesbian?" Cyborg questions as realization dawns on him.

"Yes I am. Is it going to be a problem?" Raven questions.

"No way dude!" Beastboy responds as adolescent fantasies enter his mind.

"As long as it doesn't interfere with your duties anyone who knows your shouldn't have a problem with it." Robin states.

"Raven if you have magic of your own how come you thought your powers where gone when your father came?" Robin questions.

"You know I wondered that myself and let's just say that when I checked my reliquary after the incident I found a new artifact had been placed there along with a feather which sparkled with every color of the rainbow. There's only one winged being who would have the knowhow & the desire to slip past my defenses to place a relic with the others in my collection. It had to be my old second in command Tyriel as for why him well he was once a flame lord –basically a duke of hell – before an act of selflessness redeemed him as a result of his time as a demon he often sees things a bit differently than the rest of his angelic brethren."

"Back to the age jumping when my father heard of the prophecy he cast a spell that kept me physically fifteen and since the prophecy specifically said he would take over the world on my sixteenth birthday this gave him unlimited chances to enter this world. While I only received one artifact from Red–X gave it unlocked the full extent of all the others some of which now react in a synergistic manner with each other giving me back the mystic strength I needed to annihilate my father utterly and break his spell which kept me at the age needed for the prophecy. As for his territory if you where paying attention last night you'd know I have no desire to rule so I called for my friend Castiel which I can do since I'm a warrior of the light –As I realized sometime after I summoned the departed first age children of Zakarrum– and even though angels aren't required to come when summoned like demons are he did arrive as requested and I promptly turned my new territory over to him. It was then I learned he was ordered to go about turning it into an outpost for heaven's kingdom."

"Raven since you've bought up the subject of costumes I've been wondering how did you get Edna to agree to make capes for you when she won't make one for the indestructible superman?" Robin questions.

"Well first of all as all of us know he's vulnerable to Kryptonite AND magic. And a magic user worth their salt could simply cast a slow spell and summon a Kryptonite blade with a snap of their fingers. Furthermore since he trusts me I could walk up to him and behead him in the hall of justice or even the watchtower itself although I would have to know beyond a shadow of a doubt that his continued existence would pose a grave danger to humanities survival. And as for why she'll make me one well let's see first of all I'm perpetually whatever age I wish to be. Secondly if I die so what I possess the ability to walk out of infernum as I wish plus the moment I set foot here on nirn I can manifest at will and as I'm sure the fantasy geek in Beastboy has realized perpetual youth plus the power of self corporealization equals immortality and once I told Edna this she agreed to make me as many capes as I want. Apparently her no capes rule is intended to prevent accidental deaths and since I'm an immortal servant of Zakarrum I can't truly die unless god wishes it."

"Well that seems reasonable raven." Robin states munching on the last of his steak fries. "By the way how did you create this feast? According to Zatanna one of the rules of magic is food can be summoned, multiplied, enlarged, improved in quality but never created. Yet knowing you as I do I know you'd never take it from someone and didn't you say improving the quality of food is difficult for those who can't cook?"

"That is true of Magic User's bound to the rules of _THIS AGE_. However to put it in terms you could understand the rules of the previous ages of magic are still in effect –Imagine the world as a large street with many houses most of which are abandoned with only one inhabited.– and by now I'm sure you've realized that I was born in the first age where all things were possible by magic including achieving immortality as I have. So you see by becoming an immortal during the first age I am bound to the rules of that era one of which allowed the creation of food."

The titans feeling rather full from their excellent repast begin to talk about the various concerns of the super hero life with Cyborg and Robin planning various upgrades to the tower's systems when Raven remembers that she missed training.

"Excuse me Robin?" says Raven.

"Yes Raven."

"Since I missed it today I guess I'll be making up this session in the morning for a month huh?" Raven questions knowing her sometimes vindictive leader.

"Well I was considering but it then I calmed down and remembered that this isn't like you so I decided to make it a week or a day with a good excuse. However dealing 'true death' to your father is a perfect excuse for missing training so I'll let you off _this _time."

"I thought you decided you were just going to spank her?" Beastboy replies insensitively.

Letting out a gasp of surprise at Beastboy's insensitivity Starfire responds wagging her finger angrily at her green teammate "Friend Beastboy you should not have mentioned Boyfriend robin wanting to do the training of friend Raven's backside for he was merely the angry and said something he did not intend. Although on Tamaran a severe spanking from her commander would be the least a warrior would expect after skipping training."

"Actually Star at the time I was serious but I know Raven would never agree to something like that. Besides if she had told me yesterday I would have told her she could skip morning training today." Robin states.

"On the contrary Robin I can't think of a better way to start getting my butt spanked as a titan." Raven responds to the raised eyebrows of her teammates. "You see although my excuse was indeed perfect I should have told you when I got that trunk what I was planning. By the way I'll tell what was in there _AFTER _I finish the story of my encounter with snow white. It won't make sense otherwise. So my 'Perfect Excuse' is in fact invalid which means you owe me a hard spanking."

"Are you sure you want to start having your butt whipped Raven and why now?" Robin questions determination apparent on his face.

"Yes I am. As for why now well I've always been willing to be spanked should I think I need it. I believe anyone man or woman should have the right to be spanked if he or she _CHOOSES TO BE. _It's only now that I can be myself again I'm finally able to talk about it. As for a general spanking agreement well I've been thinking about it since the time Wonder Woman summoned me to the watchtower."

"Why did she spank you Raven?" Robin asks.

"I thought she might. But that wasn't why she had me brought to the tower although I did get to see her give one. You see she had learned that Zatanna believing informing the founding members of my demonic heritage was insufficient she decided to use her magic to influence the league members to vote against me by manipulating their innate fear of me which was triggered by my demonic aura."

"THAT CLORBAG VALBLERNEK! I WILL RIP HER CORRUPTED HEAD FROM HER WORTHLESS SHOULDERS FOR THIS CRIME. I SHALL TEAR HER ROTTEN CARCASS LIMB FROM LIMB WHILE SHE SCREAMS AND FEED HER DISEAED REMAINS TO THE FLARNOPS FOR THIS AFRONT AGAINST MIGHTY X'HAL!" Starfire screams her outrage on behalf of her friend causing her to slam her fist down hard enough to punch through the table at which Robin and Cyborg to leap three feet into the air reflexively landing in combat stances and Beastboy now in turtle form to simply withdraw into his shell.

"**Calm down star. **It's been more than dealt with. Anyway the only one's not affected where superman and wonder woman. Kal–El due to latent Kyptonian telepathy rendered subconsciously active by exposure to earth's sun –How else does he always know when someone need his help.– and well let's just say I've met wonder woman before in another guise and she figured out it was me."

"Are you sure it is the taken care of friend Raven?" Starfire states her eyes closed as she takes a series of calming breaths. "For X'Hal in his infinite wisdom decreed that _ALL _peoples of _EVERY _planet shall have free will." The alien princess inquires of her closest female friend.

"Yes I am. Well as I was saying when I got there she escorted me to her room when I saw Zatanna standing in the corner. When I asked what was going on Wonder Woman proceeded to tell me how she was passing by Zatanna's quarters after the vote and thanks to a malfunctioning door overheard her gloating about how she rigged the vote against the 'Demon Bitch' and how after dragging Zatanna to her own quarter's Diana called me to witness her punishment for tampering with the minds of the founding members before being expelled from the league. At this point Wonder Woman who was already seated on a chair in the middle of her room called Zatanna to her where she put her over her knee and after literally tearing off the bottom of her costume she proceded to spank her with hand, hairbrush, paddle, and belt until her butt was literally as red as sir traffic light's shirt."

"Finally someone said it." Beast boy responds having resumed his human form and seat along with the other titan men. At Raven's comment Robin's eye begins to twitch erratically.

"Thanks Garfield. Anyway after Zatanna had been sent to the corner with her hands tied behind her head Wonder Woman informed me since the security system recorded her over the knee confession to mind tampering league rules mandate any tampered votes to be thrown out and since only her and Superman's votes remain the decision was unanimous and if I still wanted it I was in. I obviously said no for I had known SHE was in the league I never would have attempted to join them."

"Let me get this straight Raven. My little sis could have been a JUSTICE LEAGUER." the metallic titan states his human eye gleaming. "I always knew you had it in you."

"Yeah well obviously I talked Wonder Woman into letting Zatanna remain in the league." Raven states nonchalantly. "You see Zatanna's hatred of me is literally in her blood."

"Why is she secretly a demon hunter or something?" Robin states with a disbelieving roll of his eyes.

"Of me yes." Raven replies.

"What did you do Rae kill her cat?" Beastboy asks.

"Don't call me RAE. Anyway I don't know why but I have been dodging her relatives for millennia. By know I doubt even _they _remember what started this feud. Over the ages the fallout from their obsession has caused much destruction why if not for their behind the scenes machinations you would be speaking Latin and marching under the eagle as you bring glory to Caesar."

"Why would her family target the Roman empire?" Robin questions his curiosity peaked.

"Well all myths have a basis in fact including that of Romulus and Remus Rome's twin founders. The She-wolf said to have suckled them was in fact a werewolf whom I adopted when I found her pack slaughtered. Despite what some say werewolves are not mindless killing machines in fact they instinctively protect us from dark creature's vampires for example. It was for my girl's sake I pledged my service to Rome in one guise or another until that day in Nazareth. Well one of her ancestors learned of this and they began to target Rome. Also remember that movie the Eagle."

"Yeah dude! That movie kicked ASS!"

"Well one the legionnaires was my adopted son. This is what led one of Zatanna's ancestor's to side with the barbarians of the north."

"Anyway getting back to the subject at hand ever since then I been thinking about how much I respect wonder woman for convincing the other league members to let Zatanna remain even if she was placed on probation. This led me to realize she has once again proven herself worthy of my implicit trust much like my fellow titans have. Trust is unknown to demons and rare in part demons especially those that achieve immortality for the longer the life span the harder it is to change. Respect is something that comes easy for me that's due to my demon blood for demons respect power and strong leadership. Although I am perfectly willing to let someone with a legitimate grievance give me a onetime spanking. Implicit trust as well as respect are _both _necessary for me to give anyone carte blanche to spank me as _they _see fit. So congratulations Robin, Cyborg, Starfire, and yes even Beastboy you four are now the first since Camelot to have my unrestricted permission to spank me as you see fit all I ask is that you spank me _HARD _for forgetting to let you know I might miss morning training today _AND _missing morning training."

"Well after your speech about how we've won your hard to earn trust and you're willing I will 'train your backside' to paraphrase Star." Robin states as he drags a chair to the center of the common room and sits down. "Now go and bring me your favorite hairbrush."

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

"It's been thirty minutes corner time's up Raven. You can rub now." Robin states.

"Thanks Dick I feel much better now." Raven states having finally gotten her sniffles under control. Tear tracks evident on her face as she rubs her now cherry red bottom wincing as her hands pass over the cane marks and blisters.

"Would you like a cushion little sis?" questions Cyborg before correcting himself. "I guess I should say 'big sis', huh?"

"Actually Vic despite being older than you I've always thought of you as the caring older brother I'm not sure I ever had." Raven states wincing as she plops down into her chair.

"Now as to your thong raven." Robin states "While I have no problem with you wanting to 'Show off the goods.' For lack of a better phrase some people still do even though many heroines wear them Black Canary and your nemesis Zatanna for example. Plus although it's well known some heroines enjoy a domestic discipline relationship none go about with their spanked butts on display." Robin continues.

"Are you asking me to cover it?" Raven questions her leader as she squirms in her chair trying to find a comfortable position. "Enough of this Ilya lusta ambar uur kara-suule noa faina cushion this chair." Raven chants casting a charm to cushion her chair to give her poor blistered bottom some relief.

"Not if you don't want to I just want to make sure you're prepared for what will happen if you continue to wear a thong without healing your butt."

"Actually Robin I can't. While I can heal burns, cure poisons, and even cause missing limbs to regenerate. For some reason my powers won't let me heal my own spanked bottom someone else's yes but not mine. Besides as you are _always _saying as hero's we are always in the public eye and people always take the smallest things as a statement."

"Sorry Raven. The only reason I spanked you as hard as I did was because I thought you were going to heal it." Robin states apologetically. "To be fair you're the one titan I never thought I would need to have this conversation with."

"Thank you Dick. But I don't mind and you aren't the first person I let spank me this hard. Plus escape is always a shadow jump away and I did ask you to spank me after all." Raven replies.

"Where are you going with this Raven?" Robin asks his curiosity peaked.

"Well in my long life I've seen the decline and fall of many civilizations and periods of social unrest can bring about the fall of any society and I've read the writing on the wall. If things continue as they are is this country by the time your children's children are old enough to join the hero world America will be in another great depression and by the time their children 'take up the cape' America could very well have gone the way of the dodo a pity to for in the beginning I noticed many parallels between America and Camelot."

"Wait a minute sis." Cyborg states. "Are you telling us you _where there _during the days of Camelot, King Arthur, and the Knights of the Round Table?"

"You truly knew King Arthur friend Raven? Even on my planet the people sing tales of the greatest of earth's kings. Myself I would rather be a slave girl in the courts of Camelot than the Grand Empress of Tamaran." Starfire states her eyes wide with childish wonderment.

"Yes I did Perhaps I'll tell you the story one day but for now just know that when I turned down the mantle of knight of Camelot the other knights no longer doubted my nobility despite my demonic heritage. And yes Robin they knew I was once the infernal goddess of vampires I never felt the need to hide in Arthur's kingdom."

"Now please before we get sidetracked any further. While the U.S. has been teetering on the brink for a while I believe society started to decay rapidly when for fear of having their children taken from them parents stopped spanking them. And now as I said we would we have a generation of hoodlums with no respect for anything but themselves. I say it's time give good parents back the paddles they lost to child abusers who took spanking beyond the limits of caution and correction. Plus While I agree that a teenager should not be spanked as first resort it should be an option for by age thirteen you should be able to make informed decisions without the primitive 'This hurts I can't do that again' response which is the only thing that some children understand. Plus as far as I'm concerned Solomon endorsing it makes it a great parenting tool _IF _used with _WISDOM._"

"Personally Raven I agree." Robin states.

"I knew you would Batman did teach you world class detective skills even if he did neglect interpersonal skills. I'm going to continue wearing thong even when I've been spanked because hopefully parents will realize if a titan is willing to openly admit to getting her bottom spanked when needed they should be allowed to spank their children as well."

"Well as long as you don't let it interfere with your duties as a titan I don't see a problem with it. Now we do need to have a press conference in regards to your new developments." Robin states

"Of course. But remember I won't lie to the public." Raven responds.

"Truthfully Raven I was thinking more along the lines of telling only apart of the truth. I'm sure between Cyborg's medical database, your knowledge of the arcane, and my silver tongue I'm sure we can come up with something to explain your slow aging."

"Actually that's just what I had in mind. Plus now that I've slain my father I have the perfect explanation for my aging. Plus I think we should have Father Davis from the first catholic church of jump city come. Having a distinguished member of the church supporting me will help ease unrest about having a half demon serving as a titan."

"That would be great Raven. But how would you get his support?"

"He's a friend of mine. Plus he owes me for helping his niece with her vampirism. Now that I think of I could always wear my cape as the last of the Knights Templar."

"Now that would be perfect _if _it's legit."

"It is. A templar saw me using holy magic to exterminate a clan of vampires and I was in. No test of worth needed and eventually I decided that I could tell them my secret. Now I believe when I left off last night King Nevar had just died…"


	3. Darkness Looms

**Disclaimer: I do not own any borrowed places characters concepts, or corporations mentioned herein. Including but not limited to Snow White, The titans, Diablo 2, The Elder scrolls.**

Author's note: Why do we have to do this every chapter? I seriously doubt anyone posting here owns the rights to the titans or anything else. _Although_ _**hypothetically**_ if I did I imagine it would be **VERY** tempting to post anyway just so I could rub people's noses in it.

The M rating is for the semi–detailed references to spanking both consensual and non–consensual.

Be warned future chapters will come slowly my computer crashed beyond repair. Which means I have limited writing _**and**_ posting time at the library.

P.S. This is my first story so please be kind.

"_AAA"_ = Speaking in another language or telepathically

"AAA" = Talking

'_AAA'_ = Thought

"**AAA"** = Booming Demonic voice

"AAAA" = Whispering

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

_Cut to a hundred years after the death of king Nevar…_

Our wandering heroine has created a new alias Zelda Flame–Fist a six foot tall red eyed, green haired, golden skinned bosmer, with the figurative butt of a skunk.

In the forest lands of Hyberia there rests a mediocre inn named the lusty barmaid. In a room fit for a traveling merchant we find our heroine gazing into a familiar jewel encrusted gold and silver mirror. With her brow furrowed in concern our heroine states "By the moonlit sea and the standing stone beneath the twisted tree mirror mirror on the wall I summon thee."

"How may I serve thee my mistress?" Replies Sithis.

"I have been having strange dreams of late. In the latest I found myself in a room comprised of shadows where many voices cried out in pain and from out of the shadows came myself as Mina Silverwing saying how could you forsake them?! I know it is my infernal senses trying to warn me of the coming of an evil tied to that chapter of my life but whatever it is must be faint to present so few clues plus I was in that form for so long there are countless places where evil could be emerging thus leaving me without the faintest idea as where to begin my search. Thusly I bid you show me the source of my building consternation."

"As you command." with the rippling of a stone being thrown into water the mirror's reflection changes to show a throng of people from all walks of life in a massive corridor of white stone in the center of which is a fountain comprised of sparkling crystal containing crystal clear waters. Several people are kneeling before the fountain slaking their thirst upon which they swiftly enter into a state of extreme contentment. However deep within the font is a speck of darkness which after the passing of seven days begins to grow slowly blackening the fountain and tainting those who drink from its waters until it suddenly turns into black marble its waters having now become as blood. At this point its mere presence is enough to corrupt all those around it turning the hall blood red as it does so.

Our hero once again gazing into her reflection begins to ponder _'Let's see the people's contented state must refer to euphoria. As for the speck of evil deep within the fountain I have no idea what that portends. It appears that I must return to aid the kingdom of euphoria once again. Maybe I should have kept the throne after all.'_

_Two years later…_

We find our hero astride an Alicorn soaring over Whitehall city capitol of euphoria in which resides Whitehall castle home of King Ysgramor. Upon her landing in the courtyard archers promptly draw their bows aiming for our heroine. Upon seeing the new arrival the captain of the guard dashes up to our mounted heroine "State your…" she begins. Having noticed the bridled mount upon which the new arrival sits she exclaims. "I know not who you are but you must be a friend for only those blessed by zakarrum can ride the noble Alicorn."

"I have come to seek an audience with the king." Zelda states dismounting and handing the reigns to a stable boy. "For in a vision I saw a great evil befall your kingdom from which it spread to the very edges of the known world and beyond." With a look of alarm upon her face the guard captain exclaims "Very well then follow me." With a clearing of his throat to draw attention to himself the unkempt stable boy questions "Pardon me for interrupting madam but what do I feed your steed? I have no idea what an Alicorn eats."

"Good question I think none here save yourself knows." The guard captain says to our heroine. "Their diet consists primarily of fruits and vegetables. Mine seems to prefer corn, apples, and any sort of berry. For the sake of your nose don't let him have any hay for it gives him a rather fierce case of indigestion." sates our heroine whilst breaking wind herself "Thank you madam." says the unkempt lad as he proceeds to stable our heroine's mount his hand fanning about under his nose.

As our hero is lead through the palace to the throne room. A serving girl is heard whispering "What is the _ELF_ doing here?" "Probably come to slaughter us in our sleep everyone knows elves consider killing humans a rite of passage or maybe she'll just drive us out with her foul wind." whispers a second serving girl having smelt what the heroine just dealt. "Shut your ignorant gossiping mouths!" whispers an elderly maid in an angry tone as she delivers a swat to each of the young girls taught backsides. "I may have been just an orphaned newborn at the time but I remember the king's grandmother Kirstin Fire–Flanks the shieldmaiden of zakarrum and it was she who said that only the warriors of zakarrum could domesticate the noble Alicorn which the high elf flew in on. Now return to your duties lest I decide you two need a third public birching." Upon hearing this our gossiping servers hurriedly run to resume their duties for starting with the third occurrence birchings in euphoria are given with the offender completely unclothed. "Bloody ignorant whelps." mutters the maid rubbing a set of aged fang marks on her neck the results of being fed upon as an infant.

Having lead the heroic high elf to a pair of elegantly detailed statues of the late Queen Kirstin Fire–Flanks wearing naught but her swords attached to the thick leather belt known to be frequently set to task upon her beautiful bottom flanking a set of ornate wrought iron doors depicting our heroine's victory over the dark mage sithis a century and a half ago as Mina Silverwing the guard captain states. "Wait here whilst I inform the king." Having noticed the wandering adveturer has her attention focused on the doors to the throne room our captain states "I see your eye is drawn to the scene carved into the doors."

"Yes." Zelda says "I had heard they depict an actual battle scene is this true?"

"Unfortunately yes. Since you seem entranced I will tell you the tale. It was one hundred and fifty years ago the kings great grandfather sithis was pursing immortality and in doing so he was turning the kingdom into a paradise for all sorts of foul and twisted creatures which prey upon humanity from the dark of the night. However his son Nevar the benevolent and wise left under the cover of darkness and spent seven years seeking out the legendary Mina Silverwing knowing that if only a fraction of the tales of her deeds where true she alone could stop his father and restore light unto the kingdom." states the guard captain who rarely gets a chance to show off her love of history.

"How did she accomplish such an impressive deed." states our heroine hoping her interest in human affairs shows to the various onlookers that unlike the rest of the genocidal bosmer people she fights for the betterment of humanity.

"Well the kingdom was truly on the verge of becoming a permanent outpost of the burning lands. When out of nowhere Mina Silverwing came with an armada consisting of legions of the departed warriors of light summoned from the eternal lands of zakarrum where they dwell in well earned slumber and with the soundings of a thousand kinds of beasts both predator and prey alike the fortresses fell to dust. At the behest of hordes of druids the very forests themselves pulled up their roots and began to slay the dark creatures which were making sport of the populace including the vampiric raids of orphanages."

"Is not the blood of an infant the one thing capable of dealing true death to a vampire!?" questions the bosmeric heroine with an epic blast from her hindquarters.

"That just shows how far the dark king's corruption had spread. Anyhow at the command of the Ents elms, redwoods, oaks, and other massive trees from old growth forests sheltered the frightened citizenry with their trunks. With the lands being purged of corruption the legendary hero Mina Silverwing stormed the palace itself to deal with king Sithis the source of the nightmarish twisting of the land. After the casting of numerous spells on both sides the king was burned to ash and his soul banished from this land for all eternity."

"Although in accordance with the law of liberation the throne of euphoria was now hers the liberator had no desire to trade a life of adventure for the sheltered life of a queen and abdicated in favor of the wise and benevolent Nevar White-Mane."

"With the throne his own and a number of Zakarrumites who chose to remain behind heal the land the newly crowned king began to turn his kingdom into a land of truth, justice, and enlightenment where not even a noble title could place one above the rule of law. After first revoking his father's restrictive laws which only twisted the hearts of men the first of which outlawed prostitution he made a series of proclamations the first of which was to decree that all those who pursed children not yet on the verge of full adulthood instead of grown men and women where to be put to death by being covered in chum and tossed to the griffins. Personally I and many others believe that the cruel manner of death was meant to deter people from committing such a VILE offense. His second proclamation was to decree that rape was henceforth outlawed even down to a woman on her way to her execution for the molestation of a child. His third such proclamation was to decree that it is legal for one to seek out one's own gender for physical pleasure and/or emotional relationships without which I would have to hide my love for my gorgeous wife." states the equally alluring captain of the guard.

"Fourthly he decreed that no one can be denied goods, services, or jobs for which they are suited based on gender, race, station of birth, level of physical attractiveness, sexual orientation, as well as sexual promiscuity or proclivities without which euphoria would not only possess a single female guardsman to say nothing of a female captain of the guard I myself would not be able to freely admit that my own pleasure is derived solely from the satisfaction of my wife and that whether it be for my punishment or her pleasure I let my wife whip my bared backside as she sees fit to say nothing about the people seeing their well muscled captain of the guard being lead nude to one of the various well furnished whipping squares by her dainty female lover to have her flanks fiercely flattened."

"Truly the people know you let you lover treat you so?" exclaims a stunned Zelda Flame–Fist emitting a quiet trumpeting sound from her bulging bottom.

"Yes for as you know the more suppressive regime is when it is finally overthrown the people often become that much more open in regards to anything which had been suppressed in fact it was only yesterday I got a severe tanning in the market place's whipping square for the enjoyment of my mate and yes my Kyra both knows and finds so very satisfying the fact that my leathers only aggravate the weal's and intensifies the residual burning. Plus it is common knowledge that Kirstin Fire–Flanks insisted on the very same treatment from the king to whom she willingly granted exclusive access to as well as the right to command her affections."

"Well we've delayed here long enough please wait here whilst I inform the king of your presence." states Myrna the frequently sore bottomed captain of the guard. As she goes to open the doors the scorched seated captain of the guard stops and turns around saying "Oh and unless you want to be taken to a series of whipping square's to have your luscious flanks beaten as if your life and afterlife depends on it I would suggest that you attempt to refrain from letting your ass trumpet like a heard of Oliphant's in front of the king for his nose puts even a werewolf's sensitive snout to shame."

"I will make every endeavor to do so." states our heroine blushing fiercely.

With the ornate wrought iron doors shut before her our heroine begins to utter repeatedly "By the sacred flame please let Odiferous Pepe the flatulent not visit me when I have my audience with the king." This having been said our skunk butted heroine begins to pace nervously as her clenched bowels begin to bubble and churn.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

In a massive windowed room decorated with ornate chandeliers, jewel candelabra, the walls displaying exquisite works of art depicting landscapes, heroic figures male and female alike and due to the open nature of the past several generations several of the portraits are of naked women, as well as depictions women being having their hides cruelly tanned several of which are of the lusty Kirstin Fire–Flanks herself for she was something of a exhibitionist as well as a big believer in casual nudity. Marble statues of naked men and women alike posing for the sculptor several of which are of the queen herself for by posing for the four statues flanking each side of the door to the throne room our Zakarrumite warrior unintentionally began the tradition of the crown heir posing nude before a sculptor to commemorate their coming of age as well as their coronation.

Against the rear wall is Elegant kings throne upon which Ysgramor sits with his perky breasted second wife wearing a silk corset with leather pants and heels perched on an equally ornate throne.

"My liege." states a sore seated captain of the guard wincing as she lowers herself to one knee. "A high elven visitor has arrived upon an Alicorn with dire news."

"Did I hear you correctly a Bosmer has just flown in upon a noble Alicorn to request an audience?" questions a disbelieving king.

"I saw it myself my leige."

"Very well then show her in."

"Be warned your majesty Odiferous PePe the lord demon of all things flatulent has seen fit to grant her the figurative hindquarters of a skunk." Her warning having been uttered Myrna promptly fetches Zelda Flame–Fist.

"I wonder what brings a bosmer here? They have rarely been seen since the demise of your father's grandfather." states the queen.

"Perhaps they have finally begun to overcome the fear instilled in them when the dead returned from paradise to purify the land." the king replies.

At this point Myrna returns with the benevolent bosmer in tow. "My lord I give you Zelda Flame-Fist

"You wished to be seen sheildmaiden." Ysgramor states curious as to what business a heroic high elf could have in peaceful euphoria.

"Yes you majesty. I know not if you are aware of it but on occasion I have visions of danger unfortunately my seeings are always clouded in riddles most perplexing in nature. My most recent was two years ago in a land on the other side of the world after which I flew here posthaste."

"Pray tell what in your seeings was so ominous that your flew to my kingdom as quick as the wind."

"I saw a throng of people from all walks of life in a massive corridor of white stone in the center of which rested a fountain comprised of sparkling crystal the waters of which shone crystal clear. Several people where kneeling before the fountain slaking their thirst upon which they swiftly entered into a state of extreme contentment. However deep within the font was a speck of darkness which after the passing of seven days began to grow slowly blackening the fountain and tainting those who drank from its waters until it suddenly turned into black marble its waters having now become as blood. At this point its mere presence was enough to corrupt all those around it turning the hall blood red as it did so."

"Well as you deduced the contented state of those who drank from the fountain clearly referred to euphoria. As for the all corrupting speck of darkness I have not the faintest clue as to what it portends." states the king after a slight hesitation.

"I had hoped you could shed some light on my vision. With your majesties permission I shall begin to investigate immediately." states our heroine with a hand gently massaging her boiling guts.

"Do as you wish just take care of this evil for me posthaste."

"As you wish your majesty." Zelda states with a blast from her skunk–like flanks legendary in terms of duration, volume, and stench. A stench which instantly curls nose hairs throughout the massive throne room as well as causing one poor voluptuous blonde slave girl to taste her morning's breakfast a second time. "AAAHHH! Sweet relief." mutters our heroine.

"Were you informed as to my one restriction being to control one's wind when one is knowingly in my presence?" questions an angry king whilst a dozen serving girls enter with loads of incense for the braziers.

"Unfortunately yes your wise, benevolent, and merciful majesty." states our heroine hoping to earn a measure of mercy by figuratively planting her luscious ruby red lips upon the king's backside.

"Then is there a legitimate reason you chose not to do so?"

"Yes your kingship. My bowels are ridiculously sensitive and although it has only been ten turns of the minute glass since I was asked to wait until now in that time I have broken no wind whatsoever. Thus my bowels were churning something fierce. To fully illustrate my point image a pot filled to the brim with water the lid melted onto it as to make it impossible to remove without the aid of a blacksmith left to boil for two days and nights. Now imagine all that churning and pressure inside your own bowels your kingship. And that is why to paraphrase your guard captain who is absentmindedly rubbing her backside as we speak. I allow my ass to trumpet like a heard of Oliphant's as Odiferous Pepe the flatulent wills it. Hence my nickname of Zelda Skunk–Butt." she states to assorted giggles and guffaws.

With his eyebrows threatening to hit the ceiling the king questions our heroine "Is this true?"

"Unfortunately is it." states our heroine with a blast of foul wind.

"Then I shall pardon your offenses and attempt to ignore any future blasts. However in exchange you must immediately report to my royal physician. For due to the occasional high elven renegade and recovered dwarven tomes long thought lost to time he is well versed in all forms of medicine including bosmeric. Perhaps a combination of medicinal techniques can aid you where none alone have obviously been able to help." the king states to the accompanying trumpeting of our heroines taught backside. "Furthermore in payment for your efforts you shall receive from the treasury a sack of gold now and one more upon ridding my kingdom of this budding evil."

"Thank you your majesty." Zelda exclaims feeling relieved as well as a little disappointed that her bottom has been spared such a lengthy and thorough tanning.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Our heroine is sitting in her guest quarters lost in thought after having thanked the court physician as only a woman can. For after thoroughly examining our unclothed heroine he discovered that her problem lies in a sensitive digestive system coupled with difficulty in fully evacuating her bowels he then gave her a series of seven enemas to clean her out and a recipe for a combination of herbs that when drunk in wine will keep her flatulence to merely above normal levels rather than of epic proportions as well as recommending frequent enemas to keep her bowels clean.

Knowing that coin can often pry lips apart faster than ale Zelda promptly fills her purse with coins and assorted jewels from trunks in her pocket dimension wherein rests her loot to big for a bag holding for the limit to such a marvelous object is whatever stored in it must fit through the opening in the top. Whilst pacing to and fro Zelda begins to plan out her investigation. _'Let's see where to begin.'_ ponders our heroine whilst scratching her ass. _'I suppose I should talk to the sailors and dockworkers, then various bars, and after that the guards.'_

Having decided to begin her investigation by venturing out to the docks to talk to the sailors and dockworkers which comprise the backbone of any seafaring society. Our heroine seats herself in front of a mirror in her elegant fully equipped palace guest room. Snapping her fingers to summon the fully trained attendant assigned to her whom has pledged to serve her as only another _WOMAN_ can. "I wish you to braid my hair then secure the braid in a bun on my head with my bangs left hanging."

"Yes madam. Shall I do your makeup as well?" questions the attendant clearly infatuated with her current charge.

"Yes please something simple yet pleasing to the eye." Whilst reaching out to caress taught young female flesh Zelda states "You may call me by name if you wish. Furthermore if I draw sufficient attention during my investigations I will reward you most pleasurably when we lay down tonight."

"Yes mad… Zelda. Before we lay down tonight may I have my hide tanned?" questions the alluring attendant the smell of her arousal evident in the room.

"Certainly provided of course that you repay me the favor with heavy interest." states Zelda rubbing her lovers bottom as she has her makeup applied.

"Oh believe me I shall do so most expertly. You want I should put those heeled boots by the door on your feet?"

"Yes please. Good idea Jasmine!" states our heroine giving her attendant a fierce slap on the butt in congratulations.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Her hair in a braided bun with bangs held in place by a pair of silver plated iron hair sticks, some expertly applied silver eye shadow complimenting her golden bosmeric skin, and violet rouge on her cheeks her elegant firm flanks swaying seductively due to her three inch heeled boots our heroine approaches the docks to the accompaniment of numerous turned heads male and female alike, appreciative stares, wolf whistles, suggestive cat calls, and more than a few grabby hands upon her well muscled curvaceous figure. Skillfully weaving her way past the dock workers sweat covering their strong arms and backs, streetwalkers attempting to convince disembarking passengers to part with their coin our hero casts her gaze about the harbor visually inspecting the vast array of assorted ships with a fine tooth comb _'To small, have to tell the king the dock guardsmen are getting lax how else could a crew of pirates in such poor disguises find safe harbor here, to neglected, that crew is to incompetent to get a chance to overhear anything juicy…'_ our hero continueson in this vein for sometime whilst permitting numerous drunken attempts at grabbing her ass, chest, thighs, and crotch as well as other body parts.

"Ah the 'Midas Touch' skilled crew, clear signs of heavy use yet obviously in good repair. The perfect place to begin my investigations." casually sauntering up to the captain our heroine upon closer inspection realizes he has the tense uptight manner of a man who has been at sea for far too long and is desperate to know a woman's warmth. _'This is going to be easier than I thought! He's so desperate for a bed partner he'll tell me anything if he believes there's a chance of bedding me!'_ thinks our promiscuous heroine. "Good captain can I have a moment of your time?" Zelda questions whilst intentionally staring at our captain's package and licking her lips almost hungrily.

"Of course shieldmaiden let's talk in my cabin." _'Damn!'_ thinks the captain with the grin of a man whose blood is swiftly flowing into the wrong head _'She sure ain't one for playing games. Maybe I'll ask her to help me stow my captain's log.' _

"And while we're there I suppose you'll need assistance stowing your captain's log." replies our heroine her countless years of experience allowing her to know exactly what the captain was thinking.

"Well… I… Uh… That is… I mean to say…" stutters the captain at a loss for words due to the response of the armor clad heroine before him.

"Okay! I hate days like this when I haven't been split like lumber before midday." Zelda replies deliberately arousing the captain knowing full well that pillow talk is often times the best way to get confidential information from a man especially one who is eager to get in a woman's pants.

Having let the captain usher her into his cabin whilst permitting him to grope her along the way she disentangles herself from his embrace to allow him to lock the door behind her. "Have a seat miss." says the captain seating himself on a cushioned oak chair behind a table cluttered with the tools of a successful sea trader. Selecting a chair a couple of feet away from the desk our heroine plops herself down her legs deliberately hanging off to the sides her arms crossed under her breasts intentionally drawing the horny sea captain's eyes to her chest.

"I'm here because lately there have been lots off seeings lately saying of euphoria's soon to be destruction." Zelda states attempting to sound simpleminded so as to encourage the captains desire whilst deliberately allowing him an unobstructed view of her leather clad womanly charms. _'Hmm her phrasing sounds simpleminded enough. Yet her tone is rather forced. Could she be playing the fool for some reason?' _"Well there has been an increase in pirate activities lately as well as bandit raids. But those are minor and to be expected with the collapse of the economy of neighboring Albion. But I seriously doubt any of these things hold any danger to euphoria. The only possible danger is a recent series vampire attacks."

"Vampires?" exclaims Zelda with a minor blast of skunk wind. "Yes but strangely enough it has so far been unimportant vagrants as well as those who are on death's doorstep in Skyrim's winterhold province." "Winterhold as it was once was rather nice." "Then you must know since an earthquake sent entire districts tumbling into the icy sea it's a rather poorly defended land thus even a novitiate vampire has a chance of assassinating the jarl these days." "Yeah I barely got myself out of there alive myself." our heroine states feeling a moment of nostalgia. "Anyway getting back to the subject at hand miss. This series of vampire attacks is the most alarming thing to happen here in euphoria in a long time."

"Anything odd about the timing of the attacks some vampiric rituals do call for a specific number of deaths and that would be the quickest way to up the body count." states our heroine whilst scratching herself in a highly indelicate manner.

'_Hmmm looks like I was right she is playing dumb. Still an intelligent woman acting like a dingbat to get me in her pants is a long time fantasy of mine. I think I'll see where this goes.'_ "No I'm afraid I can't think of anything else to help you…" starts the captain "Just a minute it occurs to me that ten years ago I did hear rumors telling of convicts found dead whilst awaiting their execution and although I heard nothing to say how they were terminated they did stop at roughly the same time the killings started in Winterhold."

"It sounds like it's either a young vampire with no master to show him the ropes or a vampire whose turning failed to burn away his conscience. Either way it sounds like he moved to Winterhold to avoid capture maybe I'll look into it. Now as for paying you for your time…" _'Well he did give me something of a lead and I feel sorry for the guy he REALLY needs to bed someone before to long and he does fill out his tunic and pants rather nicely.' _having taken pity on the sea captain our indiscriminate bed hopping heroine stands up and quickly doffs her armor siting her naked, toned, tanned form squarely on the captain's lap kissing him enthusiastically whilst unbuckling his belt.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––-

Having thoroughly enjoyed herself with the massively muscled mariner our heroine dons her armor and begins to chant a cantrip designed solely to fix her hair and makeup.

"You know you could have just been your intelligent self and asked me for my time. You didn't have to play the sex crazed heroic dingbat after all you are investigating under the king's authority." states a relaxed ship captain.

"THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING!" shouts a peeved woman feeling taken advantage of. "Yes well your were perfectly willing to use your feminine charms to get the information you wanted and when in the presence of a woman a man's blood tends to migrate down to his manhood. Particularly when the woman in question is a picture perfect representation of his ideal woman to say nothing of said ideal woman appearing eager to get him out of his pants." states an apologetic seafaring captain.

"Oh well in that case you're forgiven even though I'm about as far from perfection as you can get." states a fiercely blushing heroine. _'He thinks I'm perfect! Maybe I should have let me spank me after all.'_

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Having struck out at The Liquid asset due to the foreign crew refusing to speak to a bosmer our heroine spots a galleon sporting a sail depicting a black cat and a figurehead of an attractive topless woman in a black hat and leather pants astride a broom with the words 'The Witchy Woman' painted on the side.

'_I sense a faint magical presence on that ship! Perhaps conversing with a fellow magic user will prove enlightening.'_ thinks our heroine with a growing sense of frustration at the lack of results.

Striding aboard the ship with confidence and the aloof air of one who holds themselves apart from the world our heroine grabs a passing deckhand and says "Where is your captain I have mystical matters to discuss with her."

"In her cabin be warned she thinks she's a witch." states the deck hand as with a roll of his eyes.

Releasing the deckhand our heroine strolls swiftly into the captain's cabin slamming the door behind her. Having drawn the captains attention with her abrupt entrance our heroine promptly drops her act and begins casting her gaze about the cabin spotting various objects typically associated with the dark arts such as mummified cats, pickled newt eyes, and pentagrams our heroine questions "Why all the misleading décor surely a water mage such as yourself would know they are worthless?"

"It's all about hiding in plain sight. Where I hail from magic in any form is persecuted as the source of all worldly corruption. For some _unknown_ reasonhealing arts are considered to be to most '_evil_' of all the mystic arts. Upon the emergence of my magic my mother encouraged me to act as '_Witchy_' as I could for the inquisitors are convinced that someone so _flagrant_ about their magic is only a powerless wannabe. The_ fool's_ magic is now flourishing right in plain sight. Anyway what business brings you here?"

"I'm here under the kings authority to investigate a vision of impending disaster which will see the end of the king Ysgramor's reign and spread darkness and corruption throughout the land." state our bosmeric heroine with a trumpeting blast of skunk wind.

"I'm not too sure what assistance I can offer you ma'am my magic is rather weak." replies the dejected sea captain.

"Just tell me anything you may have learned. Sometimes what appears to be the most trivial of details is in fact a crucial clue.

"Well in that case in recent months I have been attempting to scry for the locations of my families graves when through pure happenstance I happened to learn of the convicts found drained of their blood here in Whitehall city. Plus some days later I saw the latest killing winterhold through the eyes of the killer himself. I remember thinking the bloodsucker and the convict killer both seem to be targeting those whom most would agree society would be better off without or are already on death's doorstep. With this in mind I attempted to conjure visions of the killer with a conscience and although I was never successful I was left with the opinion that the two sets of murders were committed by a single person struggling with their vampiric urges."

"That's the second time someone has mentioned the slaying of vagrants and the dying in winterhold. Perhaps I should check it out. As for your payment would you like to learn of a way to increase your power?"

"Yes please!" exclaims the sea captain. "Perhaps if I had more power I could simply scare the inquisitors into telling me where to find my children's final resting places." states an grieving mother as her eyes begin to shimmer with unshed tears.

"Well first of all whether you follow the left or right hand each has its own problem. For those on the right hand find great control by asking those higher than themselves for assistance however all you are doing is wasting energy by cycling it so as to appear to come from above thus when it is '_sent_' to you there's not a lot of energy in each spell and thus it's prone to interference. _Although _by convincing yourself that the power comes from above you do find a measure of control within yourself. True control however comes from _believing_ in yourself. While those on the left hand tend reject the idea of a higher being and seek the power within thus placing more power in each spell while the magic can be hard to control it is also very difficult to disrupt. However as we all know power tends to corrupt when unchecked and since most on the left path reject belief in a higher power they tend to be selfish and wicked."

At this the captain of the Witchy Woman begins to pace appearing lost in thought "So If I believe in myself whilst seeking the power within yet continue to worship the one god I'll gain power and control without twisting myself into something evil?"

"Yes by doing so you'll find the middle road and thus avoid splitting your magic in half like most. Though that is only half of it you should also work to improve your physical condition by doing so you'll become a stronger vessel for mystical energy. This synergy is the source of the old saying that when might and magic come together as one a villains plans shall be undone. While some dismiss this as 'fantastical nonsense' nothing could be farther from the truth for countless generations of following the middle road whilst seeking harmony between might and magic is the secret behind elven power particularly the bosmer. As for your family…" here our heroine closes her eyes and with a deep breath opens them to reveal a silver glow before speaking in the tongue of the captain's native Albion with a voice reminiscent of dry leaves whistling through long forgotten tombstones _"When the seeds of three spring plantings have been harvested I see you tearfully embracing your children whilst your mate shall looks upon you as if his life depended upon tearing you clothes off and ravishing you most satisfactorily for his love for you is so great that upon giving you up for dead he swore a blood oath to Zakarrum's one god to forsake all pleasures in this world and the next until the two of you are together once more."_ having uttered her vision our heroine shakes her head returning her eyes to their normal ruby red.

With a mighty thud the witchy sea captain falls to the floor having missed her chair entirely as delight, relief, shock, and gratitude simultaneously Warrior for expression on her face as her tears flow freely. "Y…Y…Y…You m…m…mean not only do my children yet _live_ my beloved mate would rather wait a _lifetime_ to see me again in paradise than seek another not knowing that in just over two years we shall be together again!" questions a hopeful mother she herself having forsworn all others till the day she could properly mourn over the graves of her family.

"Indeed they do. Just continue the merchant trade for you will know when the trade comes that will take you to the lands of your family for your inevitable reunion." with the door open Zelda pauses and turns to the sea captain saying "Pardon my curiosity but I could not help but notice your figurehead. Is it a remarkable coincidence or did you have it carved in your image?"

"Would you believe you are the first to ask me that and yes I did pose for it at my husband's insistence for what could be more _'witchy'_ than a topless woman riding on a broom."

"Some would say a black cat would be suitable as well." our heroine shouts as she hastily shuts the door attempting to escape from the lingering stench of her butt blast. _'I think I'll try a few bars next. Perhaps a few coins will inspire drunken lips to sink ships.' _

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

We find ourselves in a tavern clearly built for the crews of the various ships which frequent the seaport. Amid the shouts of drunken sailors attempting to curry favor with the corset wearing thong loincloth clad barmaids, the sounds of drunken brawls, and those simply enjoying a hot meal we find our heroine drinking deeply from her Eight mug of the fine local mead leaning backwards in her chair with her feet on the table lost in thought whilst allowing herself to trumpet like a herald announcing the arrival of the king. _'Let's see I tried several seafaring vessels, offering to pay for any leads, even buying rounds and still the only leads I got were tips about a vampire with a conscience in winterhold. Still at least I informed the captain of the Witchy Woman that her children are still alive that's something anyway. You'd think the royal guard would know something. I guess next I'll to journey to winterhold perhaps the mages in residence at the college will be able to help me makes sense of sithis' cryptic nonsense. Perhaps while I'Metal there I can help that vampire with a guilty conscience. When I turned to the good fight I knew it was wise to retain my mantle as the infernal god of vampires. This way not only can I ensure that my creation withers but those who would turn to the good fight can be assured of the power they need to survive.'_ Having decided on a course of action our heroine readies herself to leave only to feel a tap on her shoulder. With a minor blast of skunk wind our heroine jumps and whirls around to face the danger a fireball at the ready.

"WHOA! Please extinguish your flame I only want a moment of your time."

Having realized the lack of danger our skunk butted heroine promptly seats herself and scrutinizes the manacled and collared newcomer. "Careful miss attractive young slave girls like you shouldn't be in a seedy tavern like this. The men here would gladly take you against your will to say nothing of your punishment for leaving your owner's lands. Anyway what can I do for you miss?"

"Do not worry about me for my master is the first born child of the king's advisor and he would be incensed if his favorite plaything were violated. Plus by royal law even though as a slave my status is greater than none save a convict awaiting execution no one from a beggar to the king himself has the right to order my legs apart if I am not willing. Thus in order to seek my attentions my master lets me leave as I wish provided my duties are completed. Anyway to get down to the business at hand my name is Zelda Fire–Mane and I am here because I believe I have the information you've been seeking." states the busty redheaded vixen wincing as she sits on the hard wooden chair clad in nothing but the string loincloth and sports bra like top known as a strophion which her master requires of all his slave girls. "However in order to be certain I need you to relay your vision to me yourself for I doubt what I heard is the same as what you told the king for such things change with each retelling."

"Is the chair to uncomfortable you seem to be squirming a lot." our heroine questions diplomatically knowing full well that the girl has had her hide severely tanned.

"Well a cushion would be nice for my master tans his maid's hides with such alarming frequency that we can rarely sit comfortably. Plus my personality is as fiery as my hair so I find myself over a knee as least twice a week and the horse roughly twice a month."

"If you require a cushion you need only ask. Ilya lusta ambar uur kara-suule noa faina cushion the chair." with the final syllable uttered the blushing bottomed chambermaid slowly ceases her squirming as a layer of invisible magical cushioning appears on her chair.

"Thank you very much ma'am as I'm sure you suspected I came here straight from my master's personal whipping square."

"You're welcome. Since you are highly intelligent despite the disadvantages of your low birth station I'll gladly relate my vision to you for I always strive to leave people more enlightened than I found them. In my vision I saw a throng of people from all walks of life in a massive corridor of white stone in the center of which rested a fountain comprised of sparkling crystal the waters of which shone crystal clear. Several people where kneeling before the fountain slaking their thirst upon which they swiftly entered into a state of extreme contentment. However deep within the font was a speck of darkness which after the passing of seven days began to grow slowly blackening the fountain and tainting those who drank from its waters until it suddenly turned into black marble its waters having now become as blood. At this point its mere presence is enough to corrupt all those around it turning the hall blood red as it does so."

"It is as I thought your actual vision was nothing even remotely like what I overheard. As for the vision the contented sate of those who drank from the fountain could only be a reference to euphoria. As for the sparkling crystal fountain it sounds like a reference to princess snow white for although snow is white when blanketing the ground it sparkles like the fountain in your vision. As for the passing of seven days I'm certain they are prophetic days wherein each day represents a year. The reason for this is in this age if a human has magic it does not emerges until reaching seven years of age. I'm not sure what the all consuming speck of darkness portends however I did hear tell whilst bedding my master that a number of convicts had been found drained of all blood whilst awaiting their execution ten years ago and recently there have been rumors of vagrants and those not long for this world found dead drained of all blood near Winterhold province. And although I am reluctant to say anything as it could mean my master decides to have my head parted from my shoulders the timing between the cessation of the convict killings and the killings in Winterhold does correspond to when princess snow white left whitehall to take up residence in the mages college of Winterhold after the death of her mother who rumor has it tried to cut off her own child's head. Plus the princess is the first magic user in the family since sithis himself was dethroned. For all we know sithis may have experimented with vampire blood in his failed quest for immortality and with snow's magic erupting it triggered something lying dormant in his line."

With raised eyebrows threatening to hit the ceiling our heroine exclaims "This is the third time someone has mentioned the killing of convicts ten years prior as well as the winterhold slayings now with your suspicions about the timing of snow white's journey to winterhold it would seem that we do indeed have a vampire hidden amongst the royal family. As for your fear of decapitation…" closing her eyes our heroine takes a deep breath and opens her eyes now glowing solid silver. With her eyes pointing to the heavens our heroine begins to shout. **"You merely did as your heart bid you thus by the sacred flames of zakarrum let it be known that death cannot claim your life in this matter instead the lives of those who seek your execution shall be taken in your stead."** Blinking her eyes back to their normal red our heroine states "Now as for your payment given the nature of the information and risk you took in coming here I believe fifty gold coins and two flawless rubies the size of grapes will suffice."

Refusing the proffered sack of gold and jewels Zelda the busty slave girl simply states "Actually ma'am I would prefer any reward go to my parents for I tire of prostituting myself for the three coppers my affections are worth as a mere slave girl. Although I am fortunate for my master finds me most alluring thus I earn triple the fee of the other slave girls in exchange for bedding him. Perhaps with this coin my parents can get the farm blessed to where they can actually earn a profit."

'_Her master must be rather repulsive indeed if the son and heir of the advisor to the king must pay the women in his service to bed him.'_ thinks our heroine."Maybe even profit enough to buy their child's freedom." states our empathetic heroine. "I'm sure it pained them to have to sell their child like so much cattle."

"Indeed it did. Recently after the death of my only brother from a tragic accident the king decreed that I was to be allowed to visit my childhood home for the first time since I was sold fifteen years ago as well as a fortnight's leave to stay at the family farmstead. It was during my visit when my parents revealed to me that for a month straight their sleep was most troubled by guilt. This was no doubt because at seven it was already clear I was to become a beautiful woman and they knew that this would ensure that I am well fed and taken good care of in the hopes of making me willing to sacrifice my virtue by bedding my master in gratitude when I was old enough."

_'I must talk to the king on behalf of the fire-mane family. No parents should feel like the only way to give their children a future is to sell them like cattle.'_ with a voice bursting with compassion for the poor slave girl our heroine replies "Over the course of my life I've acquired a number of favors owed me by prominent individuals both here on nirn and above. I think I'll collect on a couple my friend Castiel owes me. And before you ask it's a long story and I doubt we have the time to tell it properly."

"THANK YOU MISS!." the busty red-head replies. "If you do succeed I'm sure you'll always find refuge with my family in times of need."

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Having gained the kings permission we find our skunk butted heroine gazing into a pond in the kings private garden lost in thought _'Let's see first there are a number of convicts found drained, then snow's mother dies and they cover it up with a bandit raid story, then snow is sent to the college of winterhold to learn to control her magic and at roughly the same time instead of convicts drained while awaiting execution in the capitol we have vagrants and the dying in winterhold. It would indeed appear that the princess is a vampire.'_ having decided on a course of action our heroine begins to chant "In the name of justice by cries of the innocent upon whom darkness encroaches let this pool reflect the truth I desire to witness."

-–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

A sudden alarm and accompanying red strobe light jolts the titans out of their seats. "Trouble." Robin utters once again stating the obvious as he rushes to the computer and begins typing in a series of commands "This can't be right." Robin says as his brow furrows in confusion. "According to the titan alarm _the green lantern_ is currently ransacking the jump city museum's Egyptian exhibit."

"Is the green lantern not one of earth's heroes?" the alien princess questions.

"Even heroes can fall Starfire." Cyborg responds.

"Yes for the path of virtue is oftentimes a lonely one while the road of villainy appears paved with gold for honor is rarely rewarded is this life." States Raven with a distant look in her eyes.

"Well said Raven. Whatever the reason he fell it's now up to us to take him down. Titans Go!" and with the uttering of his signature battle cry Robin rushes to elevator to mount his cherished R-cycle, Cyborg joining him on his way to the T–car, whilst Raven opens a window with her telekinetic aura now a shiny silver color for the girls and Beastboy now a Falcon to fly through.


	4. Chapter 4 The Trial

**Disclaimer: I claim no ownership to any borrowed places characters, or corporations mentioned herein including but not limited to snow white, the elder scrolls, and the titans.**

**I just realized I forgot this little bit in previous chapters.**

**The author is not saying he is for _OR_ against the spanking of children. One of his characters merely grew up long before spanking went out of practice. Thus I think she might be for bringing it back.**

Sorry for the delay people my laptop crashed. Resulting in a completely unpredictable amount of writing time each day. Don't worry though I will post new chapters as quickly as I can

A conversation with a friend got me thinking and I for one am convinced that there is indeed life on others worlds thinking otherwise just strikes me as being both _vain_ and _arrogant_. They either have us on a dangerous planet list or we are simply out in the 'boonies' where no one travels. Furthermore I am certain that god would not leave species on other planets 'out in the cold' as it were he therefore must have a plan for them to. Also to my thinking mightn't he have given people on other worlds a different name to call him by.

"_AAA"_ = Speaking telepathically or in another language.

"AAA" = Talking

'_AAA'_ = Thought

"**AAA"** = Booming demonic voice

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

The jump city museum is home to one of the largest collections of Egyptian artifacts on the west coast. In a room depicting the various stages of the mummification process we find John Stewart the current green lantern of earth using a giant crowbar made of green energy to pry open a sarcophagus. "This must be it this is the last sarcophagus and the seers did promise me the death mask of Narmer was in the jump city museum. Who knew the true reason Egypt united was to face that foul demonic harlot. Her hands are stained with the blood of mankind and she has the nerve to call herself a hero." With a tremendous CRASH the stone lid of the outer sarcophagus falls to the floor. Forming a giant hand from his ring the famous green lantern opens the bejeweled golden inner sarcophagus revealing a desiccated corpse wearing a death mask comprised of an unknown black metal which seems to reflect not light but darkness and shadows.

"At last the mask of Menes the unifier is mine."

Leaving the exhibit the green lantern approaches the glass doors of the museum with the mask of Menes under his left arm.

Suddenly the museum doors explode inward barely giving the Green Lantern the time to erect a green energy shield when in soars a green falcon shifting to a Velociraptor in midair Beastboy lands with a mighty thud and roar while in floats Starfire and a now mature Raven along with Robin and Cyborg sonic cannon at the ready.

"What gives Stewart Lantern membership dues too high?" quips the masked titan

"Robin if you cherish your precious Titans I suggest you turn the demon bitch over to the league. She has been sentenced to die by public beheading." The Green Lantern states.

Having having recently learned limited partial morphing to allow him to talk while in animal form Beastboy states "Dude somethings not right here my animal instincts are convinced the green lantern isn't hostile."

"Enough talking." the green lantern replies as he hurls a green boulder at the dinosaur. Seeing her friend in danger Starfire soars in the direction of the green granite giant her outstretched fist colliding with a tremendous thud reducing boulder to green granite gravel before it fades away completely.

"Titans Go!" Robin responds with his signature battle cry and not wanting to hurt a former hero to badly in case there is a legitimate reason for his misdeed hurls a disc containing a yellow knock out gas only to have it knocked outside the museum by the Mask of Menes before it can explode. Cyborg taking advantage of his opponents momentary distraction emits a sonic cannon blast only to have it deflected by a giant green piece of elbow macaroni. The errant blast hits raven knocking her spinning through the air before landing dazed in a heap with her thong clad bottom pointing straight at the green lantern. Giving him a perfect view of her bare bruised blistered bottom.

His eyes going wide with glee as he spot the mystic titans terrifically tender tush John Stewart states as he covers the mystic titan in green energy "I can see even your friends know your a 'bad girl' Raven. Maybe soon they'll see the human blood staining your hands." and proceeds rapidly swing her around the room slamming her bare blistered bottom into the walls, floor, display stands, and for an extra dose of humiliation her teammates faces.

Wincing as pain repeatedly blossoms throughout her superbly scorched seat her telepathic senses hear a cry for help.

'_In brightest day in blackest knight guardians hear my plea let any who hear this free me from my puppeteer.'_

'_I can't OUCH believe I'm saying OWWW this but Beastboy's OUCH right OUCH the green lantern OOOWWWIE isn't himself OWWW OWWW OWWW OWWW I just heard his SHIT telepathic call for guardian OUCH assistance.'_

Gathering up all of her willpower to concentrate despite her aching assaulted ass-cheeks the mystic titan closes her eyes takes a deep breath and opens her now silver eyes.

With her demon vision activated our mystic heroine manages to get a look at the green lantern whilst her fiercely flattened flanks are most humiliatingly smacked repeatedly into her friends faces. Her demonically enhanced vision she much to her surprise notices a series of runes around the green lanterns head indicating an active puppeting spell. "Hey guys OUCH Beastboy's right FUCK he's under a spell SHIT someone has actually put him OWWWWIEEE under an active CRAP puppeting spell. DAMN Get me down from here OOOUUUCCCHHH." Raven states while suspended in mid-air by green energy as twin green ping pong paddles repeatedly strike her bodacious bubble butt causing tears to flow from the titans eyes like Niagara falls.

Having snuck up behind the green lantern as an ant Beastboy shifts into a gorilla and lets loose a mighty simian roar before slamming his fist into the mind controlled justice leaguer sending him falling to the floor unconscious. With a supreme effort the mystic titan manages to halt her butt first descent scant inches between her delicious dense derriere and the floor. "Thanks beast boy. I forgot just how much punishment my demonic backside could take." Raven states with both hands behind her back as she vigorously rubs her bare battered backside. "No problem Raven. Dude he sure did a number on your butt." States a now human Beastboy.

"Well it's not the first time I've been spanked hard after a rather brutal spanking. After all my demon hide can take an insane amount of punishment and still bounce back flawlessly. Now let's see to our friend here." Raven states as she extends her left hand placing it on the green lantern's head.

'_I just hope I was wrong about the spell he was under.'_

"Azararath Metrion Zinthos" Raven states attempting to break the spell.

'_He's mine infernal bitch!'_ declares a feminine voice in the misunderstood titan's head as she is sent flying from a telekinetic pulse aimed in her direction striking the far wall of the main room butt first.

"Are you the okay friend raven?"

"Yes but damn that hurt. As for the green lantern somehow Zatanna's found an active puppeting spell. I thought I was the last living person with that knowledge not that I'd ever use it of course." Raven explains as she floats over to her teammates.

"And how is that different from ordinary brainwashing Raven?" Robin questions his curiosity aroused.

"A 'Brainwashing' spell just places a set of commands in the person's subconscious mind which forces them to act on them but the spell can broken by a strong mind or the proper counter spell. An active puppeting or 'marionette' spell turns the subject into a puppet for the caster to consciously control like a puppet hence the name. Plus as long as the caster is conscious the spell is continually reinforced."

"Dude can you break it?" Beastboy asks. "Growing up the green lantern was my favorite justice leaguer."

"Of course but be warned the necessary incantation is difficult and I'm still weak from suppressing my emotions for so many years I'll be drained and powerless until my core begins to replenish itself in three days time or I can find a way to 'Jump start' it like you would a dead car battery."

"Then do so Raven before he wakes up." Robin commands.

"Very well then." Momentarily closing her eyes raven takes a deep breath focusing on the her inner light and begins to chant in a voice reminiscent of a gentle summer breeze. "With virtue most bright against corruption most foul I stand. Let those who worship Infernum's might beware my power ZAKARRUM'S LIGHT!" With the utterance of the final syllable of the pladdin's oath a sliver light erupts from raven in all directions before coalescing into a perfect shining silver sphere in front of the mystic titan. Her eyes now back to their normal amethyst Raven declares "Go free my unconscious friend from his mental chains." At her command the silver orb rushes to the defeated hero forcing a series of yellow runes to manifest before the rest of the titans and the jump city policemen beginning to prep the crime scence. Slowly at first then faster and faster the runes turn silver one by one until all are silver at this point the silver orb fades taking the runes with it leaving behind a healed and aware Green Lantern.

"Thanks titans."

"Care to explain what happened to you?" Robin ask the Green Lantern as he takes the mask to hand over to the proper authorities. "He was under a powerful mind control spell officers. One so powerful Raven herself could barely break it."

"Let's talk back somewhere private." The green lantern states.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

_Cut to titan tower_

We find the titans and the green lantern sitting around the dining room table eating some takeout Chinese they picked up on the way home.

"How exactly did you find your self ransacking the museum?" Robin states.

"Well I went to bed rather tired last night. While Asleep I dreamt Zatanna was mummifying me alive and when I woke up I found myself ripping apart the Egyptian wing of what I now know to be the jump city museum." the Green lantern states after taking a bite of his sweet and sour pork. "I tried to stop myself of course but I found that for some reason the harder I tried the stronger the spells binding me became."

"That's the way marionette spells work any resistance only strengthens the spell." Raven states. "And it was definitely Zatanna who cast it. That spell practically reeked of her magic."

"It did seem that way. And what was so important about that mask anyway?"

"It was made from demonbane my one weakness." Raven says. "Even a sliver of demonbane the size of a grape will cut through me and any shield I erect like a hot knife through butter."

"Shit I'll make sure to note that in my report Raven." Robin states with his mouth full of beef lo mein.

"What's worse is any injuries I receive from it can't be healed by my powers and they will leave a scar."

"Dude what did she mean when she said maybe soon they'll see the human blood staining your hands." Beast boy asks taking a bite of his green bean stir fry.

"Well it's like this I'm ancient and over the course of time I've found myself in situations where I've had no choice I had to kill someone to ensure the survival of humanity." Raven states taking munching on her kung pao chicken. "As for this specific mask shortly after Egypt was unified the royal magician was performing a ritual to allow him to journey to the underworld in order to retrieve his murdered wife and son. No I didn't kill them. However the ritual he was using would have thrown wide the infernal gates and set the hordes of the damned free. I did try to spare him but he was so grief stricken he wouldn't listen. So in order to protect mankind I found myself forced to kill him."

"I see little sis. I'm sure it must've hurt having to kill like that."

"Indeed. Though that incident was far from the first or the most recent time I've found myself forced to play judge, jury, and executioner. Much to my everlasting regret."

"So Raven why would Zatanna what to kill you?" the green lantern asks munching on his sweet and sour pork.

"As I've told my fellow titans. I not sure. I've been dodging her family on this world, other planets, dimensions, and even the various realms of the dead since before the flood." Raven states with a weary sigh. "Fortunately I have convinced some to back off and others to side with me. But someone always clings to their hate thus keeping the feud alive. I think part of it is this whole idea some people have that if you have demon blood in you everyone's an innocent. For example under the law in most countries killing a perv about to molest a child in order to save the child is justifiable homicide under defense of a third person. According to the Zatar family however since I'm part demon in my case that would still be murder."

"Are you okay? I can't help but notice you prefer to stand Raven." The green lantern states afraid of the answer.

"Well you were forced to do a number on my butt after I had already convinced Robin to give me a sound spanking as part of an agreement to start getting spanked as needed. And I can't heal my spankings plus I can't even renew the cushioning charm that's worn off this chair seeing as how the spell I cast to free you drained me and unless I can find a way to jump start my core it'll take three days before my magic begins to replenish itself."

"Damn sorry about that Raven. I'll see if Dr. Fate can help you 'jump start' your core somehow. It's the least I could do." the green lantern states "As for trying to kill you. I know it's not my fault since I was spelled and I did try to fight it. However I would still like to try to make it up to you somehow."

"Well there is a couple of things first we are going to schedule a press conference to explain my recent developments I think it would be great if we had a league member present as support. Second I want you to tell sir Justin and sir Jason of the Blood that Zatanna just tried to have you kill me."

"Is that all Raven?" the Green Lantern curious about the medieval formality.

"Tell the Knights of Camelot turned Justice leaguers that they know me better as Rachel Bane of Shadows."

"I'm see to it personally." the green lantern states as he devours the last of his sweet and sour pork. "By the way Raven you make a thong and bare spanked butt combo look damn hot."

"Thanks." Raven says blushing for despite all of her years she still reacts to compliments much like the insecure girl she once resembled before a green ping pong paddle gives her an extremely hard swat to her beautiful bare booty cheeks before fading. "OUCH! What was that for?" Raven questions as fresh tears well in her eyes.

"If you want to keep your spanked butt bare that's your choice. However as long as you do so villains will take advantage of it." The green lanterns says with a mischievous grin on his face as he flies out an open window.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

_Cut to the hall of justice_

In a private conference room we find the green lantern, Jason Blood and the shining knight sitting around a round table. "Why have you called us here?" Sir Justin A.K.A. The shining knight asks.

"Well I've been asked to tell you what happened during my recent forced trip to jump city." The green lantern states. "It started when I woke up and found I was ransacking the jump city museum..." the green lantern explains as he proceed to tell of his encounter with the titans, his spanking of raven and how the

titans broke Zatanna's hold on him and explained what happened and how the Zatar family has been hunting her since time immemorial.

"And then she asked me to arrange for justice league support when the titans hold a press conference to explain Raven's sudden aging and new powers. And explain to you how Zatanna just tried to have me kill her."

"Raven wanted you to tell about this specifically?" Jason Blood asks his keen mind already suspecting what he is about to be told.

"Actually she didn't ask for The Shining Knight and Jason Blood. She asked for SIR Justin and SIR Jason of the Blood. She also said you would know her better as Rachel Bane of Shadows."

"ZATANNA MUST DIE FOR THIS AFFRONT!" Sirs Justin and Jason Blood exclaim in unison.

"WOAH! Calm down you two what's got you so upset?" The green lantern asks confusedly.

"Sorry in my anger I forgot you wouldn't know this." Jason Blood states. "Once upon a time Camelot was beset by a clan of vampires. This clan was unusual in that they had the knowledge to resurrect their slain members and that they bred like a plague."

"So numerous where they that even Merlin's magic was unable to quell them." Sir Justin continues.

"When out of nowhere came a warrior woman clad in leather and with the skill of a veteran knight she slew the clan destroyed their black altar of restoration." Jason continues.

"Afterwords she slew the elders whose guarded the knowledge of the ritual of restoration covetously. The clan then scattered to the winds naught but harmless pests easily slain." Sir Justin explains.

"The Vampiric menace having been slain King Arthur requested her presence." Jason blood states. "She of course came as requested."

"King Arthur said he could use someone like her among the Knights of Camelot. However she said if she stayed in one place for to long her father Trigon the Terrible could find her and use her to end the world. This having been said she turned into a giant Spectral Raven and flew away saying talk to statue when you have need of me promptly dropping a statue of herself where she had stood." Sir Justin proclaims.

"However..." Jason Concludes "After she left Arthur decreed that should she ever overcome her demon father a cloak would be waiting for her. A cloak which Merlin himself wove from mythril cloth for me to secretly hold in perpetuity for the day she stepped out of her father's shadow. And now that she has overcome her father by King Arthur's royal decree she is now a Knight of Camelot."

His eyes wide in horror the green lantern states "Then technically Zatanna has just committed an act of war against England. Even though the practice was discontinued I think we need to convene the council of justice with the two of you sitting in since you two are amongst the British aristocracy."

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

_Fast forward three hours_

We find Zatanna sitting in the dining room having just finished her Cajun Chicken salad breakfast when in comes Jason Blood and Dr. Fate "Zatanna Zatar" Jason blood states "Release me fools!" Zatanna responds as Dr Fate calls into being golden chains which wrap themselves around the sorceress from her neck down. "By the authority granted to me by his royal majesty Arthur Pendragon son of Uther Pendragon High King of all Britain and recognized by the United Nations I Sir Jason of the Blood Knight of Camelot do hereby place you under arrest for the attempted murder of a member of the royal court of Camelot." Jason Blood states to the accompanying gasps of several justice leaguers present. As Dr. Fate turns to follow the green lantern to the conference room the chains binding Zatanna follow after Dr. Fate dragging the thong clad sorceress suspended in midair behind her captors.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

_Cut to the Conference Room_

We find the now defunct high council consisting of Superman, Shyera Hol, The Flash, Wonder Woman, Batman, the green lantern, and the Martian Manhunter with the Titans minus Raven sitting in. In front of the semi-circle where the founding members of the Justice Leagues sit awaiting the presence of the accused we find a smaller curved table with two of its three seats filled with Raven sitting in the middle silk padded seat enhanced with cushioning charms and Sir Justin on her right.

"Why have we been summoned her?" Robin questions.

"Yeah and I thought Y'all disbanded the high council?" Cyborg questions.

"Please why is friend Raven not sitting with us?" The Alien princess state confusedly.

"Dudes why's Raven with two of King Arthur's Knights?"

"Isn't it obvious Beastboy." The dark knight states rolling his eyes behin his mask as Jason Blood enters the room and takes his seat on Ravens left followed shortly by Dr. Fate who moves to stand guard to the immediate right of the door. With a wave of his gauntleted hand Zatanna is brought to the center of a glowing silver circle where she falls to the floor having been released from the chains of fate. "What is the meaning of this?" Zatanna asks.

"The accused will be silent." Raven states snapping her fingers causing golden ankles restraints on silver rods to appear from the floor before attaching themselves to Zatanna ankles after which golden manacles on silver chains sprout from the floor encircling her wrists before partially retracting forced the Zatarian sorceress to her knees as a golden gag appears thrusting itself into her mouth.

"Kal-El of Krypton will you please read the charges against the defendant." Raven states in her role as Magistrate.

Holding a data pad in front of him the last son of Krypton speaks in a solemn and dignified voice. "The defendant is charged with the _'marionetting'_ of a justice league member in good standing, Ransacking the Jump City Museum, The Assault of Raven Roth also known as Rachel Bane of Shadows friend and ally of Camelot, And the attempted murder of the same."

"How do you plead?" Raven the magistrate states snapping her fingers causing the golden gag to vanish.

"Not guilty." Zatanna Replies. "Now could you release me these restraints are totally unnecessary."

"I disagree you are charged with attempted murder. For the safety of the court you must be restrained." Jason blood states.

"Furthermore I protest Raven's position as magistrate. As my _alleged_ victim she is clearly biased."

"This tribunal is convened under the laws set forth by his royal majesty King Arthur. Under the laws of Camelot if three knights or seven persons possessing a most sterling reputation agree the person who has been wronged is able to set aside his or her personal grievances he or she may serve on a tribunal against the one who has wronged them." Jason Blood states turning in his chair to face the Justice Leaguers and titans in attendance. "Who here is of the opinion the magistrate is such a person?"

Seeing naught but raised hands Jason Blood turns to face the defendant once more saying "The decision is unanimous Raven Roth remains magistrate."

"In accordance with the law of representation you may request an advocate if you so desire."

"I shall represent myself."

"Very well then. But know this although I am inclined to be merciful the attempted murder of a Knight of Camelot is a crime for which the death penalty may be called for." Raven says "A fact of which the justice league and my fellow titans are well aware of." Raven says snapping her fingers causing the sorceress' restraints to vanish while the edge of the circle turns golden trapping the accused.

"In order to prove your guilt we must establish means, motive, and opportunity." Raven states. "In order to establish the means I call upon the testimony of John Stewart current Green Lantern of sector uhh earth's sector. Please repeat what you told us in the tower."

"As you wish." the ring bearing hero replies. "Last night after falling asleep I dreamt Zatanna was mummifying me alive and when I woke up I found myself ripping apart the Egyptian wing of what I now know to be the jump city museum. I tried to stop myself of course but I found that for some reason the harder I tried the stronger the spells binding me became."

"Jason Blood please tell the court what the Green lantern's testimony would appear to indicate."

"The strengthening of control spells when active resistance is applied is indicative of an active puppeting spell more commonly know as marionetting. The dream in which he was mummified alive by Zatanna Zatar would seem to indicate that it was she who cast the spell."

"I see. Would the defendant care to respond?" Raven asks.

"Yes. While I cannot dispute the fact that the green lantern was under the influence of a powerful spell since it made national news. I deny being the one to cast the spell and ask the court to prove it."

"Very well. I had John prepare for this if you would activate the view screen please."

With a momentary burst of static the view screen activates giving the court a glimpse of the magnificent vistas of Oa before a guardian steps into view. "Has the green lantern informed you of the nature of these proceedings." Raven queries.

"Yes he has and I find the very idea of forcing one of the corp to commit murder to be both repugnant and vile."

"While it is not in dispute that the green lantern was spelled the identification of Zatanna Zatar as the caster is in dispute. Would you be able to shed some light on this please?"

"Of course. There have been several occurrences of members of the corp falling under the effects of mind control. This is why we train new members to resist such attempts. Furthermore in case they are unable to resist we train them to I believe the saying is _Follow the strings_ back to the source of the spell."

"Is such a thing difficult?" Raven responds.

"Not to one worthy of a ring of power. In fact most of the corp are capable of doing so in their sleep. Now if that is all I have other duties to attend to."

"Yes. I thank you for your valuable time." Raven replies before the view screen is cut off. "The testimony of the guardian proves that not only is it possible to identify ones controller most members of the green lantern corp can do so while unconscious. Therefore the green lanterns identification of Zatanna Zatar as his _'puppeteer'_ is valid. Let the record show that Zatanna Zatar has been identified as having cast the spell."

"As for opportunity we have records that your override code was used to open the door to the green lanterns quarters. As well security videos showing the defendant entering said quarters." Raven states pressing a button causing said records to be displayed on the view screen alongside the security footage. "as you well know the security system is based on a combination of earth and Kryptonian technologies with a touch of magic thrown in and as such they cannot be tampered with."

"I know I witnessed Dr. Fate perform the spells myself." Zatanna states as her increasing nervousness at the prospect of execution causing her to perspire heavily.

"Then let record show that Zatanna Zatar has been as having the opportunity to cast said spell." Raven declares.

"Now as to motive. Sir Justin if you would read the reports pertaining to my failed attempt to join the justice league."

Data pad in hand the shining knight begins to read. "On the twenty second day of march in the year two thousand and seven a demi-demoness going by the name of Raven Roth applied for Justice league membership. After a brief deliberation her application was denied with a vote of two to five."

"And what happen later that day?"

"Wonder Woman brought some rather _intriguing_ security footage of Zatanna confessing to manipulating the vote against the quote Demon Bitch unquote with only Superman and Wonder Woman having resisted. With the confession formally entered into the record all tainted votes were thrown out leaving the vote two to zero. Thus the application for league membership by Raven Roth was approved unanimously. However said applicant refused membership saying "If she had but known there was a member of the 'Zatar' family in the league she never would have submitted an application. However she also requested leniency saying she has been dodging the ancestors of Zatanna Zatar for longer than she cares to remember."

Her nervousness at the prospect of execution having turned to anger Zatanna shouts "AND WHY SHOULDN'T I TRY TO KILL THIS ABOMINATION! THROUGHOUT HISTORY MY FAMILY HAVE ALWAYS BEEN THE ONLY ONES ABLE TO SEE HER FOR THE SOUL CRAZY FIEND SHE TRULY IS." Her anger having faded the sorceress begins to sweat drop with fear convinced she has just placed her head squarely on the proverbial chopping block.

"Let the record show that the defendant has confessed to the crime of attempted murder. For which under the laws of Camelot I would be well within my rights to sentence her to death by decapitation. However in deference to your past heroic deeds and the fact that your father's family has been hunting me since _before_ the global flood I shall be merciful." Raven states pulling out a feather which sparkles with every color in the rainbow. "This feather was given to me by my former second in command Tyriel as repayment for a debt owed. It is good for three wishes he said. One wish I used to restore my power to manifest. The other I used to as Cyborg would say 'Give my core a jump start' before the trial. And now I use the third and final wish. Before I pronounce the sentence do you have anything you wish to say."

"Yes. Be warned harlot of hell irregardless of what you do to me one day my family shall end your wretched existence."

"I sincerely doubt it. As for the sentence…" Closing her eyes The mystic heroine takes a deep breath and opens her eyes which now glow solid silver and begins to shout in a manner reminiscent of when she cursed Sithis the corrupt king of euphoria. **"By the sacred flames of Zakarrum, by the cries of the innocent trampled in hatred's wake, by the righteous outrage of the wronged I implore thee Tyriel hear my verdict and let it be so. The sorceress Zatanna Zatar has abused her god given powers let them be henceforth revoked. She has abused her magic to further her families hatred let it be taken from her. In the name of justice as the sentence has been spoken let it be so carried out."** As the mystic heroine shakes her violet locks returning her eyes to normal the feather in her hand explodes with an almost blinding multicolored light leaving behind a crystal orb.

"Is that a Lacunan sphere of disenchanting?!" Jason Blood says clearly astonished.

"Yes it is." Raven says before placing a gray hand upon the sphere. The moment her hand comes into contact with the silver orb Zatanna begins to scream in agony as pain most excruciating blossoms throughout her entire body. As the pain builds to excruciating levels Zatanna's screams of pain begin to resemble the wails of the damned. Suddenly her head and hands begin to glow a faint purple color before a trio of purple orbs leave her body entering the orb of disenchanting. As the orb receives it's due it briefly emits a silver aura before a silver light begins to shine from Zatanna's chest as a silver eggshaped stone rockets into the orb of disenchanting.

Her eyes wide with astonishment Raven says "I have taken your powers and severed your connection to aetherium source of all mortal magic or as Beastboy would say _Dude you've been mugglized_. A tragedy since the shape of the singing stone you forfeited means with training you could have become a dragon and the silver color means you could have learned to tap into the powers of heaven."

"Princess Diana of Thymescara I believe you had something to say on behalf of the justice league."

"Yes. Zatanna Zatar you have committed serious crimes against Britain for which we have allowed the last of the Knights of Camelot to convene a tribunal. As for the league we cannot have a member who's hatred would leave innocent people trampled in her wake. Which is why we have hereby revoked your league membership. You will turn in your membership card at once. Dr. Fate will escort you as you collect your possessions."

"Zatanna Zatar remember I have shown your mercy _THIS_ time. However should you earn my ire again I cannot guarantee I shall spare your life a second time." Raven states snapping her fingers releasing Zatanna from the confines of the silver safety circle.

"Follow me." says Dr. Fate prepared to escort the former sorceress from the hall of justice.

"Now as to our press conference." Robin states. "I believe a justice league representative was requested."

"Yes I will arrange for a league representation as I promised just tell us the date."

"Well unless anyone objects we can hold it in two days."

"Actually a week would be better. By then my butt should be healed. And I think some of what I have to say would be better if my ass was blistered just before the conference."

"Are you certain Raven?" Robin questions a little surprised.

"Yes I am. And as for the press conference itself while we will of course hammer out the details at the tower but among the topics discussed will be my sudden aging, my new powers, and of course my sore ass."

"Yes I must admit I am particularly intrigued about that one Raven." states the amazonian beauty.

"Well unless there's anything else we really must be getting back to the tower now." Robin declares as he prepares to leave the room.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

_Cut to an herbalist shop_

Having returned to jump city with the rest of the titans we find Raven approaching a shop with a simple sign above the door which reads jump city alchemist in big black letters. Inside we find an ancient Chinese alchemist man sorting dried herbs into a bag. Upon hearing the chiming of the bells over the door his gaze briefly diverts to the door before going back to his sorting only to dart back to the new customer. His eyes lowering to gaze upon her long luscious legs rising to her superb shapely stomach, lingering momentarily upon her beautiful half bare bullet breasts bouncing with her every breath, moving on to her brick-like bulging biceps, and terrific toned triceps, eventually meeting her extremely exquisite amethyst eyes. "What can I do for you Raven." He says not at all surprised at her having aged ten years overnight.

A little surprised herself Raven responds with "Are you not surprised at how I went from eighteen to twenty eight overnight?" having drawn the lust filled gazed of every male in the room

along with several otherwise straight women as well.

"No not really. Although I'm sure it doesn't seem like much to you my magic minor as it is has allowed me to reach the ripe old age of one hundred and fifty three and for a mortal like me that's like having one foot half out of the grave. Plus you've been coming in here for five years now and in all that time your every action has said to me here's a vibrant woman who is feeling the weight of more years than even you can imagine. So what do you what the usual headache brew or maybe something to dull your empathic senses?"

"Actually an attempt by my father to drive me insane by forcing my empathic senses to remain _switched on._ The constant noise of other peoples thoughts and feelings was what gave me my headaches. And now that I've now annihilated him I'm _FINALLY_ free to be me."

Having earned her trust enough to be told the identity of her demonic sire the elderly alchemist inquires "So Trigon the terrible is no more?"

"Beyond a shadow of a doubt. I annihilated him myself."

"Congratulations I always knew you had it in you. So what do you need today?"

Briefly turning to show the aging shopkeeper her terrifically tender tush now sporting some pulsing purple patches. "I need something for my throbbing bottom. Long story short I got spanked earlier this morning then while under mind control the green lantern was forced to smack my already aching ass into various objects including my friends faces."

"I have just the thing for you." The elderly gent states turning to pull a small opaque jar from a mini-fridge behind him. "Here you are. It's basically a standard cold cream but I've added a few special ingredients of my own to the formula." he says turning to face his customer once more. Placing the jar upon the counter in front of her he gazes momentarily at her beautiful bouncing breasts before meeting her eyes and stating "Free of charge. I insist."

"I've been keeping a tab of the free stuff you've given me over the past five years. And I recently realized I've cost you over seven grand. Now that I'm truly free of my father I can do much more for you including give you back your youth if you want me to."

"_Seven grand_ huh? Yes that sounds about right. What you haven't realized however is that before you started shopping here my store was about to go under. Then word gets out that a titan comes here _FIRST_ for all of her alchemical needs and all of a sudden I'm doing so much business that I need to hire my apprentice great nephew as a bookkeeper, several errand boys, _and_ girls," the shopkeeper quickly adds "and my great great grand daughters for both cleaning and shelf stocking. And I'm still barely keeping up with it all. So all things considered you've given me at least fifty times in new business what you've cost me." Noticing his how his grand childrens' grand daughters have begun to slack off due to being awestruck at standing in the presence of a titan he shouts "The seven of you get back to work _NOW_ or I'll see to it _both_ your parents whip your butts raw when you get home tonight." a promise which promptly sends the girls scurrying back to work. "Besides I see the last of my days on this world approaching rather rapidly. And after almost a century I'm looking forward to seeing my wife and children again."

"Well then in that case all I can do is this." Raven states pulling some sparkling sand from the ether. Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath she blows the dust at the old man. Upon leaving her hand the enchanted sand multiplies and envelopes the elderly herbalist before sinking into him as the cells in his body absorb their gift. "Now matter how much time you have left in this world you shall spend it in perfect health."

"Thanks my friend that is a perfectly acceptable compromise."

As she begins to leave the elderly gentleman stops her with a hand on her shoulder saying "While I have embraced the modern notions of gender equality. I am still a gentleman born in a more chivalrous age. And as such I feel compelled to inform you that if you keep your bubble butt bare even when it has been brutally beaten villains _WILL_ take advantage of it."

"Yes I know but if it gets society realizing that it was a mistake to take parents paddles from them then it will be worth it. Besides I kind of like the stares I get this way."

"Well it is your choice to make Raven. I won't stop you."

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

_Cut to titan tower_

We find the Tamaranian titan sitting in her room sitting on her circular bed wearing nothing save for a frown as she pets her mutant moth larva silkie relating the events of the past couple of days. "Oh silkie my bumgorf I have so much to tell you I could just burst. I can't believe it's only been a couple of days since our last talk. First as we are watching the white of snow when friend raven comes in saying she is the free of her father and calls snow the Xa'an Kital a being who does the craving of the blood. She starts to tell us the correct story saying it started with snows ancestor who nearly sent the world plunging into the low-plane in his quest for immortality when we were interrupted by the Red-X who just wanted to give friend Raven her delivery. The next morning friend Raven comes from the low-plane where she ended her father creates breakfast with a few incantations. Talks boyfriend Robin into doing the beating of her thong clad bare bottom most brutally and tells us she is the hero from her story."

"She then tells us of her return to Euphoria and how her doing the detectiving makes her think the princess is a Xa'an Kital a being who craves the blood of life. We get interrupted to save to green lantern from mind control. Attended the trial of not-friend Zatanna where she did the confessing. When Zatanna was found the guilty Raven with the blessing of X'Hal whom according to the yana X'al Tyriel is called the Yahweh on this world by some. Raven strips Zatanna of her magic and powers. And now we must plan a press conference to explain friend Raven's changes and friend Raven insist on having boyfriend Robin doing the beating of her bare bottom again before the press conference." As she finishes relating what's on her mind to her pet silkie as she usually does when she is feeling overwhelmed or homesick a knock is heard at her door.

"Come in Friend Raven." Starfire states hear keen predator's nose having detected the faint odor of sulfur common to all demi-demons.

As the door shuts behind her Raven notices Star's lack of clothing. "Why are you naked Starfire?" Raven states curiously

"Because I was doing the baring of my soul to my bumgorf silkie." Starfire states matter of factly.

"Star just because it has the word bare in it does not me you have to be naked to do it." Raven states with an exasperated roll of her eyes. "Anyway I was wondering if you would help me. I need some help rubbing this cold cream on my aching butt. It's hard to do this solo and not miss a spot."

"Oh course Friend raven I would be glad to do the aiding you. Please do the laying of the down on my bed on your stomach."

Climbing onto her friends custom circular bed complete with custom circular purple sheets making sure to avoid aggravating her painfully pulsing purpled posterior Raven states "Thanks Starfire my butt feels like it's on fire." with her royally roasted rump pointing to the ceiling Raven automatically corrects her friend's grammar "It's please lay down and I'd be glad to help you."

"Thank you friend Raven." Starfire states as she places a dollop of the alchemically enhanced cold cream on her friend's terrifically tender tail and begin to rub it in being extra careful to control her alien strength in order to avoid injuring her teammate's bare battered backside any further. Having finished with the left cheek the alien titan states as she begins to massage a fresh dollop of cold cream onto her friend's right cheek "With how hard you have been the spanked today perhaps it would be for the best if after the lunch time you spent the rest of the day resting and continued your story tomorrow."

The initial icy burn having faded to delicious soothing relief Raven states feeling half drowsy "Perhaps you're right Star. I am starting to feel rather tired all of a sudden. I'm sure Robin won't mind waiting till tomorrow to plan the conference. Oh and would you mind picking up dinner for me today. I'm afraid I'll fall asleep on the way home."

"Of course friend Raven." Starfire states as she rubs cold cream into last tender area on Raven's terrifically tenderized tukus. ––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

_Dining Area Common Room_

Sitting at the dinner table is Robin along with Cyborg, Beastboy, and Raven who is currently resting her head on her hand as she stares at the table struggling to keep her eyes open lest sleep claim her at the dinner table.

"Are you okay little sis? You look like you're gonna crash." Cyborg asks.

"Yeah I'm just tired."

"Well Raven you did get spanked hard twice today plus there was the trial. And it would stand to reason that your body needs to get use to having full power again." Robin states ever the detective.

"True but it feels like more than just simple fatigue."

"Well Rae Star should be back soon she did say she'd hurry with the pizza." Beastboy states.

"Oh Rooobbbbiinn could we possibly wait to plan the press cooonnnference tommorow? I doubt I could stay awaaaake that long." Raven asks while not quite suppressing a yawn.

"Sure thing Raven."

At this the common room door slides open and starfire flies in with two pizzas in one hand and three in the other. "I have returned from the place of pizza, for Beastboy the veggie supreme, for Raven the chicken, Italian sausage, and green peppers with extra sauce and cheese, for friends Robin and Cyborg a lovers of meat, and for me a mustard, mint toothpaste, and chicken special." the alien titan states as she places the titans

pizzas in front of them.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

_Raven's room_

With a gentle whoosh a pair of sliding doors part to admit a bleary eyed sorceress her hair still wet from her shower wrapped in nothing but a towel. With a weary sigh a bone tired Mystic titan drags her weary feet over to her bed. When her eyes burning with fatigue pass over her closet our magical heroine thinks to herself _'I need to do some thing about my civvies. Everything I have was fitted for my 18 year old form.'_ Raven thinks to herself. _'Good thing I gave Edna the means to weave fabrics with a one size fits all enchantment.'_

'_Perhaps I'll just hold a charity auction. I can always wear my uniforms for now. Maybe tonight I shall relive my wedding night.'_ As the mystic titan wearily heads to her bed a thought occurs to her. _'Now that I can be myself again I really should redecorate my room. Beastboy was right it _IS_ creepy.'_

As Raven falls into the bed her heavy eye lids closing just before sleep claims her something occurs to her _'I haven't felt this weary since those dreams that sent me back to euphoria. I hope that chapter of my life isn't coming back to haunt me once more.'_ Having surrendered herself to the dictates of fatigue the dark titan begins to thrash about and moan in her sleep as a nightmare descends upon her.


	5. Chapter 5 The Day After

**Disclaimer: I claim no ownership to any borrowed places characters, or corporations mentioned herein including but not limited to snow white, the elder scrolls, and the titans.**

**The author is not saying he is for**___**OR**_** against the spanking of children. One of his characters merely grew up long before spanking went out of practice. Thus I think she might be for bringing it back. The spanking of a child mentioned in this chapter is set in an era **_**LONG LONG LONG**_** before child psychology gave us an alternative to spanking as a means of ****discipline**.

"_AAA"_ = Speaking telepathically

"AAA" = Talking

'_AAA'_ = Thought

"**AAA"** = Booming demonic voice

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

_Titan tower Dining Area_

In the common room seated around the table in the dining area are the titans with Cyborg munching on a dagwood style sandwich with twelve different kinds of artery clogging meats, seven different cheeses, and four different barbeque sauces. Meanwhile Starfire is busy making googly eyes at Robin while the caped titan snacks on some dried fruit, as Beast boy scarfs down handful after handful of peanuts, and Raven sips some honeyed mead.

"About the press conference Raven. Do you have anything besides your slow aging you need to discuss?"

"Yes in fact I do. First of all I'm going to wear my black leathers and silver cape with the white mantle and red cross."

"Dude isn't a red cross on a white shield the symbol of the Knights Templar?" Beastboy questions confusion evident on his face face.

"Remember snot brain Raven said she was."

"OH YEAH!"

"But I thought women were not allowed to do the fighting on earth back then?" Starfire questions.

"As a rule yes. However there was always the rare exception. As for how I came to join to be brief I tracked down the den of a vampire clan and slew them with holy magics. However what I did not know at the time was a group of Templar were on their way to slay as many of them as they could. They of course saw me exterminate the clan. Later when they learned I wasn't an avenging angel I was asked to join no questions asked. After all how many in this world can call down the wrath of god."

"Oh that reminds me I spoke to Father Davis." Cyborg states. "After I told him what we planned on discussing he said he'd be glad to come."

"Thanks Cy." Robin states. "Now Raven I doubt you'll be telling people the truth but how will you be explaining your slow aging?"

"Yes friend Raven how will you do the explaining of your perpetual youth?" Starfire inquires.

"I was thinking of something like this. Since the prophecy said my father would take this world on my eighteenth birthday he cast a forever seventeen curse on me so technically I would be turning eighteen forever. How ever after fending him off over seven hundred times I have since managed to become strong enough mystically to annihilate him utterly. While defeating him would normally break any curses he placed upon me demon flesh can be unpredictable and often times will seek to take the good but leave the bad in this case the stay seventeen forever could become stay the age you want forever. I have of course decided to age a little and thus I am now twenty eight."

"That's perfect Raven. It offers an explanation for your youth while not saying it's the right one."

"Dudes what about Raven showing her bare spanked butt?"

"Oh yes I almost forgot about that Beastboy. Are you still intending to wear a thong as a part of your titan costume Raven and if so do you still want to be spanked from time to time?"

"Yes to both. And I still want you to beat my bare bottom beforehand." Raven responds. "I'll also answers any questions people ask. Such as I thought the knights templar didn't allow women. Or I thought believer's aren't allowed to meditate? A question I've been asked rather frequently of late. As well as just how strong is your magic now?"

"Well when you stopped meditating so often after your defeated your father I figured it was to keep him from taking control of your mind." Robin replies.

"Yes that's it exactly Robin. I can't think of anything else in relation to the press conference we need to discuss."

"Actually there is one thing. Ever since we fought your father I begun to feel like I've outgrown Robin the boy wonder. I think it's time for Nightwing to take flight."

"You are going to be the Nightwing now boyfriend Dick! Like in my future trip!" Starfire states enthusiastically.

"Yes Star it's time." Robin replies. "Now all that's left is the matter of league representation." At this the viewscreen projects itself onto the titans enormous bay window. On the screen appears a familiar Kryptonian figure clad in red, yellow, and blue. Having turned to face the screen when the incoming call tone sounded Robin exclaims "That was convenient! What do you need superman?"

"I have a couple of matters to discuss with you. First of all provided nothing comes up I'll be at the press conference next week. Secondly when word of Zatanna's crime hit England parliament convened an emergency session. After just forty five minutes of debate both the house of lords and the house of commons came to an exceedingly rare unanimous decision. Zatana has been declared persona non grata in England."

"DUDE! Do you mean she's been banned from England?"

"Yes Beastboy she has. Now if you'll excuse me someone needs my help." The man of steel states as he abruptly cuts the connection.

"Dudes I knew the English would be pissed when they found out what Zatanna did." Beastboy states nonchalantly.

"Beastboy I want the alert changed back. No one wants to hear your voice every time we get an official call." States an annoyed Caped Crusader.

"DUDES WE'VE GOT A CALL!" comes the official channel alert causing Robin's eye to twitch as familiar figure clad in chain mail appears on the screen.

"Is something wrong with Robin?" the Shining Knight asks confused.

"Just Garfield's poor sense of humor Justin." Raven states. "What can we do for you friend?"

"I'm calling to inform you of something Superman couldn't. A law so ancient as to be on enchanted parchment bearing the Pendragon seal was discovered to be still on the books. It is rather lengthy but it can summarized thusly. If a criminal commits a crime against the crown and escapes justice long enough for the crown to be passed to another said criminal may be tried and sentenced in accordance with the laws of the reigning monarch the crime was committed against."

"Does this mean what I think it does Justin?" Raven questions.

"Indeed it does. While modern Britain has no death penalty on the books. Zatanna has committed crimes against Camelot and since Arthurian law has currently been upheld on multiple occasions by many U.N. Member nations it was decided that should Zatanna ever willingly set foot on British soil again her head shall be struck from her shoulders. However in the spirit of mercy should she unwillingly set foot on British soil she shall be given seventy two hours to remove herself or face the chopping block."

"Truly parliament must have been incensed to have sought a loophole in it's own law banning the death penalty." Raven states.

"Indeed. I was on communications duty at the hall of justice when the call came from the prime minister who sought to inform the justice league of Zatanna's barring and he told me that some were so incensed they called for her immediate arrest so she may be hung drawn and quartered as was once standard practice for such crimes. However after some debate it was decided to show her mercy in recognition of her former status as a hero. Thus she was sentenced as a noblewoman would have been by exile from British territory upon pain of decapitation."

"Sir Justin I speak not as Raven Roth nor as Rachel Bane of Shadows but as Zelda Flame-Fist rightful queen of Euphoria." Raven states causing her fellow titans heads to snap in her direction their jaws slack with astonishment.

"Dudes! Raven's Royalty!" Beastboy exclaims in shock.

"By Marriage. Anyway as I was saying I am truly sorry that Zatanna was unable to overcome her inherited hatred of me. Futhermore had she risen above her families grudge her power could have become such that I would have asked her to help me reclaim my throne from my late husband's wicked daughter whom he disinherited."

"You know when the time comes Camelot shall stand with you your majesty." Sir Justin states bowing formally. "I am certain modern Britain shall do so as well. As shall the justice league."

"So shall the Titan Corp. And probably the U.S. Military as well." Robin responds.

"I am certain they will after all I did aid the allies during world war two. Before you say anything that's a story for another time. Suffice it to say that Hitler was doing more than just experimenting with occult rituals. It is just one of many alliances I have forged since I escaped the prison Snow thrust me into in preparation for the day I shall once again battle her."

"Well I must be going Rachel." The shining knight says as he reaches to cut the connection before stopping. "Oh lest I forget Jason shall be at the press conference. As to why I can only say this. It is official Camelot matters of state." Sir Justin states before cutting the connection.

"Now since the press conference has been planned there is another more pressing matter to attend to." Raven states. _'I hope Jason is planning what I think he is. It would be nice to officially be a knight of Camelot rather than just a deserving mercenary.'_

"What could be the more important with the low waving crime friend raven?" Starfire states once again twisting another figure of speech.

"That's low crime wave Star." Raven corrects automatically. "I had a nightmare last night. But this was no ordinary nightmare rather it was a nightmarish true seeing."

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

_Raven's nightmare last night_

"Gorfignar." Starfire cries in her native tongue at the same time as Cyborg shouts "Beastboy no!" to the booming of his sonic cannon as the severed head of a mighty T-Rex comes crashing through raven's door waking the sorceress. As the sorceress' eyes pop open the sound of Nightwing drawing two special Wingblades to from a katanna is heard accompanied by "Titan's Slaughter".

Having heard the authorization for lethal force Raven leaps out of bed. Her battle sharpened eyes immediately spot the severed head of the mighty extinct reptile of a bygone age. Her warriors brain promptly realizes her teammates are indeed fighting for their lives. With this realization Raven heads for the door neither realizing nor caring that the towel she fell asleep in has fallen to the floor leaving her as naked as the day she was born. "FOR GARFIELD!" Raven shouts summoning a pair of katannas out from under her mattress into her hands.

The moment Raven steps one foot out of her room the scene changes to that of a ruined downtown jump city littered with the mangled bodies of marines, navy seals, alongside British and Israeli commandos. In the midst of the rubble strewn remnants of jump city central park an eerily familiar feminine vampiric figure with ruby red lips, skin as white as snow, and hair as black as pitch can be seen battling an assortment of figures both modern and historical. The vampiric assailant deflects the blow of a plate-mail clad figure sporting a tattered white tunic with a red cross on the chest before grabbing his sword and severing his head with it. As his body falls to join the dismembered remains of Nevar, Kodlack White-Mane, and Ysgramor as well as those of Kirstin Fire-Flanks, And Joan of Arc. "Have at thee fiend!" cries a regal figure clad in Plate-mail and sporting the stylized head of a dragon on his chest followed by a "For the dragon" as Sir Jason of the Blood and Sir Justin follow King Arthur as he rushes a vampiric Snow White only to be felled by lighting fast vampire heart snatches. "Who's next to die worms!" Snow White declares.

"You shall." comes a mighty shout from out of the sun followed by the last son of Krypton weilding a magnificent Kryptonian blade. Revealing that for the sake of One True King even the magnanimous Kal-El will kill.

"Time to join your people in oblivion Kryptionian." Snow white says shortly before an ancient Kryptonian blade is plunged through her chest. Snatching the blade from a fallen knight Snow severs the kryptonian's arm from his shoulder as she shouts "Fool no one can kill me for I am Vakanna Vampiric Goddess of Shadows." Before sinking her teeth into his neck.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

_Raven's Room_

With a startled gasp Raven's eyes pop open. "It was just a dream!" Raven says her chest heaving, sweat drenching her brow.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that my love." states an oddly familiar voice.

"Who's there?" Raven states knowing the voice is that of a friend but not quite placing it.

"I know it's been I while but I hoped you would still know me my queen."

With a snap of her fingers the lights turn on revealing the form of the late Ysgramor deceased king of Euphoria. "Yzzie!" Raven says calling her husband by her pet name for him as a smile graces her face.

"I was sent to give you a warning my wicked daughter is poised to bring euphoria out of the shadows. If left unchallenged she will plunge the world into an era of darkness surpassing even that which caused the children of Zakarrum to descend unto the mortal plane."

"I will stop her. When I first sealed her away in the mine it was for your sake. After all no parent should ever outlive their own child. This time for the sake of the world I shall show her no mercy. She will know the totality of my fury as a servant of the one god."

"I know you would rather not hear this but while snow did you a favor when she relieved you of your burden as the infernal goddess of vampires by seizing your hellish mantle. You did unintentionally create the first vampire. Thus you are and ever shall be Vaermina Silverwings Mother of all vampires. A fact which you must embrace if you are to ever truly defeat the usurper."

"If you have been given leave you return from your well-earned rest amongst the dead then you must have found yourself in Zakarrum! Which means what you say is indeed the truth. Now since I doubt the one god would begrudge us some time together..." Raven says with a mischievous smirk on her face as she throws aside the blanket her husband must have placed atop her. Now completely exposed to her husband eye's she slides over to him placing herself over his knee causing her wooden hairbrush to float into his hand so he may give her the spanking she so richly desires.

"Are you sure you want me to spank you your hindquarters are already rather red?" Ysgramor question.

"Yes I have some rather effective alchemic cold cream we can use. Now after you whip my ass let us proceed to celebrate our reunion however brief with some enthusiastic grunting."

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

_Back in the present_

"Dude! Raven had a celestial booty call last night!" Beastboy states with a grin promptly earning himself a green gloved smack to the back of his head.

"Of course I did. He's been dead for I don't know how many thousands of years and suddenly he's allowed to visit his wife who still pines for him. What do you think we would do play chess? It was all I could do to keep myself from phasing him out of his clothes the moment I saw him."

"I thought you said you were gay little sis?" Cyborg questions.

"I am now. However back then it was common for a gay woman such as myself to be placed in an arranged marriage. And most men in that era would permit her to have girlfriends as she wished provided she attempted to provide him with one child. Furthermore most kings did posses a harem to satisfy their sexual urges and while I have always enjoyed the touch of another woman until my husband died I was in fact what you would term Bi-Sexual."

"Now I must continue my story for my dream can only mean one thing. Snow White's return draws nearer by the day." Raven states. "Now where was I?"

"You just tried to summon a vision of the death of snow white's mother." Robin states.

"Thank you. Like Robin said I had just cast a spell to see the truth of the death of snow white's mother." Raven states letting loose a blast of skunk wind.


	6. Chapter 6 Tainted Snow Part 1

**Disclaimer: I claim no ownership to any borrowed places characters, or corporations mentioned herein including but not limited to snow white, the elder scrolls, and the titans.**

**The author is not saying he is for**_**OR**_** against the spanking of children. One of his characters merely grew up long before spanking went out of practice. Thus I think she might be for bringing it back. The spanking of a child mentioned in this chapter is set in an era **_**LONG LONG LONG**_** before child psychology gave us an alternative to spanking as a means of ****discipline**.

"_AAA"_ = Speaking telepathically

"AAA" = Talking

'_AAA'_ = Thought

"**AAA"** = Booming demonic voice

Sorry for the delay between problems with the usb port on these computers, the Christmas holidays, and helping a friend become self employed things have been rather hectic lately leaving me with no time to write.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

_Back in the present_

"Dude! Raven had a celestial booty call last night!" Beastboy states with a grin promptly earning himself a green gloved smack to the back of his head.

"Of course I did. He's been dead for I don't know how many thousands of years and suddenly he's allowed to visit his wife who still pines for him. What do you think we would do play chess? It was all I could do to keep myself from phasing him out of his clothes the moment I saw him."

"I thought you said you were gay little sis?" Cyborg questions.

"I am now. However back then it was common for a gay woman such as myself to be placed in an arranged marriage. And most men in that era would permit her to have girlfriends as she wished provided she attempted to provide him with one child. Furthermore most kings did posses a harem to satisfy their sexual urges and while I have always enjoyed the touch of another woman until my husband died I was in fact what you would term Bi-Sexual."

"Now I must continue my story for my dream can only mean one thing. Snow White's return draws nearer by the day." Raven states. "Now where was I?"

"You just tried to summon a vision of the death of snow white's mother." Robin states.

"Thank you. Like Robin said I had just cast a spell to see the truth of the death of snow white's mother." Raven states letting loose a blast of skunk wind.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

_In the kings private garden_

Having gained the kings permission we find our skunk butted heroine gazing into a pond in the kings private garden lost in thought _'Let's see. First there are a number of convicts found drained, then snow's mother dies and they cover it up with a bandit raid story, then snow is sent to the college of winterhold to learn to control her magic and at roughly the same time instead of convicts drained while awaiting execution in the capitol we have vagrants and the dying in winterhold. It would indeed appear that the princess is a vampire.'_ having decided on a course of action our heroine begins to chant "In the name of justice, By cries of the innocent upon whom darkness encroaches let this pool reflect the truth I desire to witness."

With a rippling effect as if a stone had been tossed in the pool. The image begins to ripple before settling to show a disheveled regal woman being handed her child by an elderly midwife.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

"It is a girl your majesty!" states the elderly midwife. Handing her queen her daughter whose peach fuzz hair is as black as pitch. Her lips as red as cherries. Her skin as pale as newly fallen snow.

"She's as pale as snow."

"If it's not to presumptuous my queen I think that would be a good name for your majesties child."

"I was just thinking the same thing. Snow white it is."

"Pardon me your majesty but the clerics must examine her."

"Yes I know. My husband's ancestor Sithis cursed his line so that should he fall male seed in his line shall tend to grow into twisted creatures of darkness. Fortunately time and the blessings of Zakarrum have done much to weaken that curse."

"If you want I shall take her to the temple your majesty."

"I shall present her myself. If she is to be discarded then I wish to spend as much time with her as I possibly can before she is tossed to the hippogriffs." the queen states her voice catching.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

_Fast forward three days_

In an ornate temple sitting in chairs on opposite side of a luxurious waiting room are king Ysgramor and his wife queen Linda. "I do not mean to sound insensitive but if the clerics do not finish soon I must return to my kingly duties. After all I have been here for three days straight."

'_Liar'_ comes a voice in queens head "Fine then go I know your precious kingdom means more to you than your finding out whether your or not your daughter will be tossed to the hippogriffs."

"That is not what I said at all. Did I not postpone my meeting

with the ambassador from Albion when I learned you had birthed our child."

"Merely a pathetic attempt to worm your way into the hearts and minds of the peasantry and you know it."

"Believe what you will Linda but my family is always first in my heart." The Noble King states.

'_Such a pompous ass'_ The voice states "You are such a..." the queen begins only to be interrupted by an opening door.

Walking through the doorway with a crying infant in his arms a cleric proclaims "At last your majesty after three demons and one snakeman you have sired a human child. As for whether she will have magic I'm afraid we will have to wait and see."

"Thank you Valereous." States a visibly relieved king.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

_Fast forward six and a half years_

In their private chambers the king and queen are in the middle of planning a lavish celebration for their daughter's seventh birthday.

"I still say we should hire minstrel's to sing of the defeat of sithis the corrupt."

"Why on nirn would you _WANT_ to sing about that disgraceful chapter in your families history?" The queen questions cantankerously.

"Have your forgotten how that 'disgraceful chapter' of my family history gave rise to Nevar White-Mane the Wise and Benevolent. Not to mention the White-Mane family reputation for holding sway in the afterlife!" The king responds tired of his wife's argumentative ways.

'_Ignore his arrogant ass.'_ "DO WHATEVER YOU WANT I HAVE LONG SINCE COME TO ACCEPT THAT I WAS MERELY THE FERTILE SOIL FOR YOUR SEED." the queen snaps. "SO WHY SHOULD I HAVE ANY SAY IN HOW MY CHILD IS RAISED. AFTER ALL I WAS ONLY IN LABOR FOR NINETEEN HOURS BIRTHING HER!" The queen yells back. _'I am so tied of these voices in my head.'_

"THAT IS NOT TRUE AND YOU KNOW IT!" The king yells back.

Suddenly the ornate doors slam open and in runs a messenger girl her bountiful bosom heaving from the exertion of having run flat-out across the palace to the royal chambers.

"Sit down and catch your breath girl." The king proclaims pointing to an extra silk padded chair.

Sitting down and taking a moment to reestablish her lung's equilibrium the raven-haired messenger girl replies "I have most glorious news your majesties."

"Is our daughter safe?" The king asks worriedly.

"Her hair was singed and required trimming otherwise yes your majesties."

"How did she burn her hair?" The queen asks worry for her offspring evident on her face.

"She accidentally set her bedchambers ablaze when instead of the usual bean induced wind from her hindquarters came a jet of flame!"

"This indeed most wonderful for our child has magic!" The king replies jubilation seeping into his voice.

"For once we agree my husband. I wonder if our child could learn a spell or two in time for her celebration?" The queen states for the first time since the birth of their child not letting the voices in her head cause her to argue with her husband. _'Kill the brat.'_

"Well the white-mane family once boasted the greatest of magic users and according to the court wizard flame sparks are simple to summon. Furthermore since her first magic burst was to accidentally fart fire from her flanks then it stands to reason that she should at the very least be able to light a candle with her magic."

"I agree my husband." turning to address the messenger girl the queen says "Be a dear and tell the court wizard he is to begin teaching his princess to control her magic at once." _'Plunge a stake through her foul heart. Rid your line of her taint.'_

"I already have your majesties. In my mind my duty to the crown demanded that I inform the court wizard of this first lest princess Snow accidentally maim herself or worse." The raven-haired messenger girl responds as her buttocks clench in response to her fear of having her backside thrashed for her impertinence.

"I thank you for seeing to the safety of your princess." the royal couple proclaim in unison.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

_Fast forward six months_

In front of a throng of citizenry stands king Ysgramor himself. "My loyal subjects my daughter has something she would like to demonstrate for you."

"But father there are _so many_ people here." princess Snow White responds as she breaks out into a nervous sweat.

Kneeling down to look his scared child in the eye the king replies "Don't be scared just imagine that sweat on your forehead is your fear pouring out of you."

"But where's mommy? I no see her in months!" Snow asks.

"Mommy's still looking over the reach. But I know she would want you to do your very best."

"Okay Daddy!" Snow replies swallowing nervously as she steps forward facing a candle in the middle of the stage. _'Just focus on my inner flame.'_ Snow thinks to herself as she raises a hand pointing a solitary finger at the candle. _'Pretend my arm is a no burning wick and say the words' _"Candle ignite." with the casting of a child's simple incantation a tiny spark comes from the princess' outstretched finger igniting the exposed candle wick.

Amid the murmurings of the crowd a lone voice rises above the rest "THE PRINCESS IS A MAGE! Sithis' curse has been broken. Long live princess Snow White!"

"LONG LIVE THE PRINCESS!" The crowd cries almost in unison.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

_Meanwhile_

In the royal bedchambers lies a heavily emaciated figure wearing nothing more than rags. Surrounding this figure are serving girls, maids, and the royal physician. "Please your majesty eat something." A serving girl states with tears in her eyes. "I had the cook prepare your favorites. Roasted leg of griffon, chocolate covered pig snouts, curried dates, and steaming spiced rum."

Her voice barely loud enough to carry past the fourposter bed the queen asks the serving girl "Is the rum poisoned?"

"Of course not your majesty." The serving girl replies horrified at the implications of the queens statement.

"Then away with it."

"Please your majesty at least wear some silk pajamas." one the maids state concern for her queen evident in her voice.

"What for? It's not like I deserve them."

"Your majesty if you won't do it for yourself then do it for your daughter." States the royal physician.

"That's why I asked if the rum was poisoned you cretin!" The queen shouts hoarsely. '_If I can't run a blade through the voices in my head then perhaps I can simply starve them out.'_ The queen thinks to herself. _'I refuse to stake my daughter in the heart. She can't be a vampire. The clerics tested her and she's clean.'_

"Why would the princess what her mother to kill herself?" A serving girl wonders aloud.

"So I don't succumb to the madness and drive a stake through her heart. It started when she was born and got so much worse when she came into her magic." The queen whispers _'Finally the cacophony of voices in my head are silent. Maybe when I pass on I can see the children I had to discard."_ The queen thinks to herself shortly before her breath rattles in her chest one final time.

Having noticed the queen's chest has stilled the royal physician picks up a nearby hand held mirror and brings it to her face. Noting the lack of fogging on the mirror's reflective surface he proclaims "The queen is dead."

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

_Back in the present_

The titans are sitting around the dining room table in the common room listening raptly when Starfire shoots her hand up in the air and blurts out "Excuse me friend Raven but what kind of madness would make the Queen Linda what to do the killing of herself or her child?"

"You know that is a good question star one which I wondered about myself for the longest time." Raven states "To my knowledge the 'Madness' Queen Linda suffered from was once known as New mothers madness seeing as it frequently plagues first time mothers. It's sort of like a combination of depression and hallucinations. While medical science has only just recently termed it post partum-psychosis It's actually been around for thousands of years. You can find put more about it on Wikipedia there have actually been a few notable cases."

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

_One month after snow's seventh birthday_

In the temple of Zakarrum under the watchful eye of a cleric we find Snow White amidst a pile of books studying the healing arts. "That's boring." The princess says as she sets aside a copy of _Cross species anatomy and the regenerative arts_. "This looks fun." She states as she grabs a copy of _Elvira's guide to Vampire's_ while not quite suppressing a cough.

As she opens the book a page accidentally slices into the skin along her sensitive index finger. "Ouch!" snow cries as she sticks her thumb into her mouth._ 'That's it drink every last drop.'_ comes a voice in the princess' head. _'Blood is power.' _"Okay." Says the princess her young childish mind readily adapting to this new urge. With this the princess unknowingly

sets foot on the road to full fledged vampirism.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

_Three days later_

In a spartan room with numerous buckets of water in case the princess should set herself on fire again the still spry elderly court wizard is attempting to teach Snow White to lob not mere wisps of flame but great balls of fire. "I no can do it!" the princess says whining and stomping her feet.

Furrowing his brow in thought the court wizard ponders the situation whilst pacing back and forth. _'Why can't princess Snow do this? She accomplishes much greater spells during those childish games of hers." _After a moment a thought occurs to him _'Perhaps if this were a game? But what motivation would cause her to want to win after so many failures? OH OF COURSE! Why didn't I think of this sooner.' _"Perhaps if we made a game of it my princess?"

"What kind of game?"

"Well as you know your father says I am to 'Tan your hide' as I see fit. That whining has just earned you fifty swats on your bare bottom. What I'm going to do is conjure ten straw targets. You'll throw fireballs at them and for every one you hit you get five less swats."

"So I gets them all and I no get panked?" the numerically gifted yet grammatically challenged princess states eager to avoid the burn of the royal paddle. An enchanted implement which was crafted by the court wizard himself specifically for the princess' _abnormally_ tough hide consisting of leather crafted from the hide of a fire dragon coated with crystallized fire-dragon scales to give it a lasting burn much greater than an ordinary bottom sized circle of wood would give whilst causing very little damage.

"_IF_ you don't set yourself on fire yet _again_ or miss. If you miss you can try again but every time you miss that's one more swat. Plus if you set yourself on fire _again_ or your spell fails that's _five_ more swats." The court wizard states knowing full well the princess' competitive personality will not let her fail to drastically reduce the severity of her spanking or possibly even eliminate it altogether.

"OKAY! I no get panked then!" Princess snow white states triumphantly.

"We will see your majesty." the court wizard states. _'Perhaps if this works I'll make this _game _a regular theme.'_ The court wizard thinks as he conjures ten straw targets from the ether.

"As soon as I step out of the way start throwing those fireballs princess." The court wizard states stepping back behind the princess and seating himself on a convenient chair. With a snap of his fingers the targets begin to move. _'I know she can hit those she hits fast moving targets in her _games_ all the time.'_

"No fair they moving!" the princess states careful to keep any hint of a whine out of her voice lest she earn herself more swats.

"Well if you'd rather take your swats..." The court wizard begins deliberately prodding the princess's competitive streak.

"No I do it real good." the princess sates beginning to run around the room throwing fireballs with relative ease. Hitting the first three targets. Missing the fourth and fifth twice before setting them ablaze. Successfully igniting number six, seven, and eight with one fireball each only to miss the ninth on the first attempt. Distracted by thoughts of her upcoming paddling she sets herself on fire as she hits target number ten on the first attempt. "Rat's now I get panked!" the princess says gloomily.

"Yes but you just earned yourself forty less swats your majesty." The court wizard sates. "If I may ask what happened with the last one? You would have gotten five swats if you hadn't set yourself on fire." The court wizard responds curiously.

"I got distracted tinking bout my panking!" Snow white states soaking wet from the bucket that dumped it's contents on her.

"Oh well if you truly want to be a battlemage you must learn to focus solely on your task." _'I think I'll talk to her father about making this penalty swat system a permanent occurrence. I know my friend will support me if he realizes it'll help his daughter learn to control her magic.'_ the court wizard thinks to himself. "Let's get this over with your majesty. Take off your skirt and underskirt. Then come come here."

Reluctantly removing her skirt and panties and dropping them on the floor princess snow white trudges over sullenly and stands in front of the court wizard wearing only her silk blouse and leather boots staring at the floor all the while.

"You've just earned yourself ten more swats. Five for your skirt and five for your under skirt. You know you're not supposed to drop your clothes on the floor. Now go and fold them and place them on my table _NEATLY_ lest I decide to give you ten more swats for dawdling." The court wizard states.

With the promise of a lengthy paddling ringing in her ears the princess hurriedly runs over to her carelessly discarded clothing and picks them up folding them perfectly before placing them on her instructor's table.

Running back to face her instructor the princess states "Please don't pank me. I forgot I not supposedda throw my clothes on the floor." the princess apologetically. KOFF KOFF KOFF "Sorry I no mean to cough on you I not feel to good since birthday." the princess states as the court wizard picks her up and places her over his knee holding her small hands behind her back. "Well if you're not feeling good. I guess can be kind this time. I'll just give you ten swats for carelessness. That's fifteen _HARD_ swats my princess. Count them for me please if you forget or miscount that one doesn't count and you get one extra swat." The court wizard states before summoning the royal paddle from the table

and bringing it crashing down on the princess' bare bottom.

**CRASH** OWW! "One."

**SMACK** OUCH! "Two."

**SPLAT** OWWIEE! "Three."

**WHACK** OWWIEE! "Four."

**SMASH **SNIFF!** "**Five."

**WHAPP **SNIFF!** "**Five."

"Miscount your majesty. One Extra and that one doesn't count."

**CRASH **SNIFF!** "**Six."

**SMACK** SNIFF! "Seven."

**SPLAT** SNIFFLE! "Eight."

**WHACK** SNIFFLE! "Eight."

"Miscount your majesty. One Extra and that one doesn't count."

**SMASH** SHIT! "Nine."

"Miscount your majesty. One Extra and that one doesn't count."

**CRASH** SNIFFLE! "Ten."

**SMACK** SNIFFLE! "Ten."

"Miscount your majesty. One Extra and that one doesn't count."

**SPLAT** WHAAA! "Eleven."

"Miscount your majesty. One Extra and that one doesn't count."

**WHACK** WHAAA! "Twelve."

**SMASH** WHAAA! "Twelve."

"Miscount your majesty. One Extra and that one doesn't count."

**CRASH** WHAAA! "Thirteen."

**SMACK** WHAAA! "Thirteen."

"Miscount your majesty. One Extra and that one doesn't count."

**SPLAT** WHAAA! "Fourteen."

**WHACK** WHAAA! "Fourteen."

"Miscount your majesty. One Extra and that one doesn't count."

**SMASH** WHAAA! "Fifteen."

"Now for your penalty swats princess. You don't need to count them."

**CRASH **"SHIT"** SMACK "**CRAP**" SPLAT** "FUCK" **WHACK** "SHIT" **SMASH** "WHAAA! DAMN THAT HURTED ME!" The princess swears.

"I'm sorry your majesty but you've just earned yourself a rather hefty twenty five swat penalty for swearing." The court wizard states with a wave of his hand summoning a crude bar of soap which inserts itself into the princess' mouth. "Bite down on this your majesty. These are going to hurt."

As she obediently bites down lest she earn herself yet more swats the princess braces herself for yet more swats.

'_I don't want to drag this out any further.'_ The court wizard thinks to himself before bringing the paddle down twenty five times in rapid succession causing the princess' tears to flow freely.

Dropping the paddle to the court wizard begins rubbing the small circles on the princess' throbbing bottom. Which due to her abnormally tough hide and the paddles magic has only just turned pink. "There there your majesty it's all over now." The court

wizard says soothingly. "You may rinse now and no rubbing." At this the princess jumps down off her instructor's lap and runs over to a bucket to eagerly rinse the extra foul taste of the court wizards special Swear-No-More soap from her mouth.

_The kings private study_

On top of a magnificently carved wooden desk sits a small mountain of paperwork. A hand bearing a golden ring with a magnificent ruby set dead center grabs a paper from atop the stack. "Bloody nightmare this." comes the voice of the king from behind the mountain of paperwork. "Never before has euphoria seen a monarch waste away like this. Impalement through the chest, Hanging, Poison yes. Even hiring their own assassin. Never through starvation." As the reigning monarch continues to mutter about the difficulties of covering up such an event a knock is heard at the door. The king knowing that only one person would interrupt him while he is attempting to cover up his wife's suicide shouts "Come in Magnus."

Magnus the court wizard enters gently shutting the door behind him. Approaching the king's desk the court wizard sits down in front of the king who promptly pushes the pile aside in order to meet the gaze of his trusted wizard. "I have come to report the results of your daughter's latest training session Ysgramor." The court wizard replies his age coupled with his being a member of the royal court since Nevar the wise and benevolent granting him the privilege of speaking to king in such an informal manner.

"Why did she burn herself yet again?" The king asks exasperated with his daughter's lack of progress.

"No quite the contrary your majesty."

"Really and how did you manage such a feat my old friend." the king asks his voice oozing with curiosity.

"Well part of my problem was I had forgotten what it was like to be young."

"Truth be told my friend I am amazed you remember what it's like to be middle aged."

"Some days I as well my friend. Anyway as I was pondering why the princess finds her magic lessons so very difficult when she can do so much better when she's playing her childish games. Then it just hit me perhaps if I were to make it _A GAME_. With full knowledge of how you insist her instructors tan her hide as they see fit lest she grow up into another Sithis. I told her she had earned herself fifty swats from the royal paddle for whining. However for every hit I would take five off. But every time she missed she would earn another swat and five additional swats for every failed spell or setting her self on fire."

"From your tone my friend I take it she did rather well."

"Indeed as a last minute idea I made all ten begin moving around the room. Knowing full well that she hits fast moving targets in her games all the time." The court wizard elaborates. "As it turned out I was right her competitive streak caused her to hit all of the targets."

"So she got away with whining?" The king inquires.

"Yes and no Ysgramor." The court wizard responds. "While she did hit all of the targets she did miss five times earning herself a spanking. It was thoughts of said upcoming spanking that earned her a five swat penalty for setting herself on fire."

"I see while that was indeed a good idea. I am a little concerned that she will interpret this to mean she can buy her way out of future spankings. Perhaps if you had of made it four swats for every hit instead."

"I did not think of that my friend. I will remember that in the future. However her carelessness when removing her skirt and underskirt earned her five swats. Then there was the miscounting which is an extra swat and the miscounted swat doesn't count. Plus she swore five times earning herself five swats each. As well as a mouthsoaping."

"So she still wound up getting fifty swats huh. Perhaps this will clean that foul mouth of hers."

"Perhaps so however since she has started to carry the royal paddle around with her as you commanded her perhaps you should decree that any palace servant who catches her swearing is allowed to spank her for it. That should help to clean her foul mouth as well. I know she'll cooperate if you tell her yourself the servants are now allowed to take the royal paddle to her bare backside for swearing. She does idolize you my friend."

"Good idea I'll see to it at once. Also I think I'll talk to her other instructor's about adopting this reward/penalty system for other difficult subjects."

"If there is nothing else my friend I must go back to my work."

Magnus states.

"There is one thing I am having difficulties with covering up my wife's death. Any idea's how I could cover up my late wife's allowing herself to starve to death?"

"Well I do have one idea but have yet to have the opportunity to mention it to you. First of all as you probably know by now everyone has bought your story about how she went to inspect the remote provinces which can be rather dangerous." The elderly magical friend of the crown states. "Perhaps she was taken prisoner by a group of rather fortuitously timed bandits during a raid and decided since there was no hope of rescue she would rather end her own life than risk endangering her subjects. Unfortunately after a few failed attempts the only method left to her was death by starvation. And she just happened to be left where a loyal huntress found her."

"Yes of course. That would be a death worthy of a noblewoman and give us an excuse to crack down on those bandits before they get any worse." The king states. "Thank you my friend. That is all. You may leave know." The king states at which point the court wizard gets up and leaves the king to his paperwork.

_Princess snow white's bedchambers_

In a bedroom with pink draperies vying for wall space with floral paintings. In the middle of the room surrounded by plush pink carpet sits a bed covered in pink bedsheets. On the bed sweating as a person would under the midsummer sun despite the frigid December air lies a young girl with skin as white a snow, lips the color of cherries, and hair as black as pitch. The poor girl is laying in bed dead to the world rambling in the throws of delirium as a fever cooks her brain.

Amongst the small crowd surrounding the delirious princess are a couple of serving girls washing the princess's ferverish body as they attempt to keep her from developing bedsores, a couple of guardswomen standing sentry just inside the doorway, a couple of clerics from the temple of zakarrum utilizing their holy magics to ward off any dark creatures that may seek to take advantage of the princess' weakened state, as well as Magnus the court wizard who is struggling to keep the princess' ever strengthening magic from lashing out randomly in response to the princess' fever induced delerium. While the royal physician applies another poultice in a valiant attempt to bring the princess' fever under control.

"OUCH!" the royal physician cries pulling back his hand to reveal burn marks. "How can the princess suffer from a fever high enough to burn flesh and not burst into flames?" the royal physician wonders before deciding to utilize his limited magic to summon ice from the frozen lands of frostvale at the bottom of the world. Placing said the ice around the princess in order to lower her raging fever he states "Three weeks now she has been delirious with fever. If this keeps up even the legendary stamina of the royal family will not be enough to save princess Snow." The royal physician states.

_Inside the princess' fever dream._

In an endless field of black we find two seven year old girls both possessing skin as white as snow, lips as red as rubies, and hair as black as pitch. One girl is greatly disheveled bleeding from numerous cuts all over her young form, what hair hasn't been burned off is matted with blood, her blue silk tunic and black leather skirt are torn and stink of blood and sweat, as well as sporting two puncture marks on her neck. The other girl looks like she could be going to a ball in her blue silk shirt, leather skirt, and immaculate hair.

"Give up _PRINCESS_." Sneers the vampiric version of Snow White. "It should be obvious by now that you cannot win."

"I no give up!" screams the weakened human snow white. "You burn now!" cries the young royal mage as she hurls a volley of firebolts with the conviction of a child. Unfortunately even with her legendary stamina as a descendant of a child of zakarrum the human princess is at the end of her strength causing the firebolts to fizzle out midway to their target as the princess falls to her knees panting with the exertion of having battled her vampiric alter ego for three weeks. The limits of the body meaning little in the battlefield of the mind.

Having pulled a black katanna from the ether a now victorious Vampiric Snow White uses her telekinesis to force her despised human alter ego to her knees. As she forces her human alter ego to place her head upon a hastily summoned stone chopping block. "Since it amuses me if you have any last words you may say them know if you wish." The Vampire Snow white states her face contorted with sadistic glee.

From across the plains of infinity comes a soothing maternal voice. _"We all love you__."_ The voice echos in her head.

'_MAMA!'_ The princess thinks to herself.

"_I'm hear too granddaughter."_ comes another voice.

'_Gampa Kodlack!'_

"_You never met me but I am your great grandmother Kirstin Fire-Flanks. My husband Nevar and I are with you as well dear child. Be at peace for when the time comes the one god has a place in Zakarrum waiting for you."_

'_YIPPE!'_ Snow thinks to herself.

"_Say what I child."_ comes the voice of Snow's great grandmother.

"Okay" Princess snow white states aloud. Prepared to spend her final breaths reciting the oath whispered in her ear by her great grandmother Kirstin Fire-Flanks. An oath that is somehow as familiar to the princess as her own bedroom despite never having heard it before.

"_By my life's blood spilt this day."_ Snow begins unknowingly speaking in the high-tongue. A language unknown to the princess' conscious mind. Yet feels to be as much a part of her as her own arm.

"_By the innocent to be slain in corruption's wake. By the cries of the wronged. May Zakarrum's wrath rain down upon she whose hands are stained with my life's blood. May my soul never rest until she who slew me is truly slain."_ With the utterance of the final word of the Oath the Dying a sliver glow briefly surrounds the princess.

"How do you speak a language I know not?" The Vampiric snow white replies bewildered. "It matters not." The fanged one continues as she swings her katanna downward slicing through the princess' neck. As the princess' severed head falls to the black ground the vampiric snow white states her voice dripping with contempt "The power of magic should never be given to one as weak as my human half." The now Vampiric Snow white states. _'Who would of thought a mere human would turn a fleet fang.'_ Snow thinks to herself before fading away to return to the body she has claimed as her own by killing her alter ego.

_Back in the present_

RRRUUUMMMMMBBBLE

"Oh I am the sorry friend Raven. But I am the hungry." Starfire exclaims sheepishly.

"Well it is lunch time star." Robin responds.

"Already?" Beastboy asks. "Whose turn is it?"

"It is my turn."

"Actually Starfire since you got dinner in my place last night star I'll go get lunch today."

"Why can't you just create it like you did breakfast?" Beastboy asks.

"That's a good question salad head."

"HEY!"

"Knock it off you two." Raven states. "And yes that's a good question Garfield."

"Thanks Raven."

"Put it this way becoming immortal is like _'the powers that be'_ givingyoua contract to sign the saying you will be forever as you are now meaning you will not age or succumb to the rules of the next age of magic. Which is why I can still do things not seen the first age of magic like create food or grant magic to those I owe a sufficient debt. But every time I do so I risk opening the door for sleeping horrors of another age to awaken. So in order to avoid such a situation I hold back a bit."

"Oh well that makes perfect sense Raven." Robin responds.

"Does that mean you can give me magic Raven?" Beastboy asks.

"Unfortunately No." Raven responds. "I can't give you what you already have."

"SAY WHAT!" Cyborg say spitting his soda in a classic spit take.

"I thought my powers came from an accident of science?"

"Yes and no." Raven replies. "Let me elaborate. All magic users or meta humans for that matter posses two things a mystic core wherein resides a singing stone. Which gives them magic. Now you can have a functional core and not be a magic user that's why some people age so well that even without rigorous exercise that seem to be have the energy of a twenty year old well into their seventies their magic is literally holding them together."

"This is also why magic users tend to live longer and age more gracefully than mortals. Magic alone however _does not_ a magic user make you need the ability to use it in some form like flight for example."

"In your case Beastboy when your parents went and altered your DNA in a valiant attempt to cure your sakutia your magic reacted by with the various bit of animal DNA you parents injected you with and the highly adatable mind of you toddler self and produced the power to shape shift."

"Is that why I can change my size and no matter what form I take my mind is intact even as a bacteria?"

"Exactly Garfield." Raven responds. "Furthermore I would like to teach you to some meditation techniques. While it is _technically_ possible for you to learn to cast spells it could take longer than most in this age can be expected to live. However learning to tap into magic actively rather than subconsciously as you shape shift will strengthen your powers."

"Is this lack of a 'Conscious connection' to his magic why Beastboy can't do any mythical creatures?" Robin questions inquisitively.

"Yes it is. And furthermore 95% of all so called mythical creature are either extinct or merely in hiding." Raven says by way of elaboration. "Which means if you stick to a strict training schedule you should be able to turn into all sorts of creatures such as centaurs, manticore, griffons or at the very least allow you to change your color."

"Maybe even a dragon?" Beastboy states eagerly.

"Perhaps given time. Now if there's nothing else I'm just going to head over to the slice for some personal pan pizzas what does everybody want?"

"I'll have the meat lovers supreme with an order of potato wedges." Cyborg Replies

"I will have the pizza topped with pineapple, mushrooms, and mustard. I will have the wedgies of potato as well friend Raven."

"Veggie lovers for me Rae two order of wedges for me."

"I'll just have Chicken, Mushrooms, and green peppers." Robin states. "Oh and wedges for me to!"

"So the usual all around then with potato wedges." Raven says before turning into a giant spectral raven and fly through the ceiling.


	7. Chapter 7 Tainted Snow Part 2

**Disclaimer: I claim no ownership to any borrowed places characters, or corporations mentioned herein including but not limited to snow white, the elder scrolls, and the titans.**

**The author is not saying he is for**___**OR**_** against the spanking of children. One of his characters merely grew up long before spanking went out of practice. Thus I think she might be for bringing it back. **

"_AAA"_ = Speaking telepathically

"AAA" = Talking

'_AAA'_ = Thought

"**AAA"** = Booming demonic voice

Author's Note: A friend of mine read my story and asked why I made my hero fart all the time. Good question. I've read stories with heroes that are lewd, crude, Gallant, rude, and pretty much anything else you can name except of course for gassy. So my hero is rather gassy. Just like me!

P.S. Sorry for the delays people I just got this thing with my health insurance straightened out which has resulted in doctor's appointments almost everyday. Then thanks to a couple of blizzards I spent a week cooped up in the house.

_Titan Tower common room forty five minutes later_

Cyborg and Robin are sitting at the dinning room table planning upgrades to the towers obstacle course. Beastboy is playing mega monkeys Colosseum XL while starfire watches.

SNIFF SNIFF _'Bread, meats, cheese, pineapple, potatoes, and various veggies.' _"Dudes the pizza's here!" Beastboy shouts seconds before Raven enters with the pizza.

Raven enters the common room and floats over to the dinning room table and begins placing her friend's pizza's in front of them. "Meat lovers with potato wedges for Cyborg." Raven says hand cyborg his pizza. "One tamaranian special for Starfire." Raven states sliding the alien princess her lunch. "With wedges of course. One veggies lovers supreme for Garfield with two order of wedges. They had a special today." Raven states levitating the shape shifter his lunch. "One Traffic light special. With potato wedges."

"HEY..." Robin starts

"Dude they named your fav the 'Traffic Light'." Beastboy states hi-fiving Cyborg.

"And for me one chicken supreme with three orders of wedges." Raven says wincing as she plops down in her chair. "Now I believe when I left off the human version of snow white had just lost to the vampire."

_Back in Snow White's bed chambers_

Slowly stilling her thrashing so as to not draw suspicion the newly turned vampiric princess slowly opens her eyes as if weary from a prolonged fever. "What happened?" Snow states making sure her voice sounds weak from a lack of use.

"At last my princess." The royal physician states. "We were beginning to fear the news of your mother's death would cause to you join her."

'_If only you knew how right you are.'_ Snow White thinks to herself as her blood pounds her ears and a fire begins to burn in her belly. _'This must be the burning hunger of the newly turned my human self read about. Lets see who would be the best meal. I'm not hungry enough to drink a cleric. The guards are in good shape. Then again for his age Magnus is in excellent shape plus he has magic.'_ "Am I correct in assuming that any of you would gladly lay down your lives for your princess?" Snow states forgetting to speak as if she were still a grammatically challenged child.

"Of course your majesty." several serving girls state in unison.

"Perfect!" Snow states her lips curling upwards in a vicious smirk revealing a pair of Fangs as white as her skin. Leaping out of bed with the speed of a cheetah snow snaps the royal physician's neck. Before he can crumple to the ground snow grabs the knives the doctor kept for cutting cloth into bandages snow flings them into the clerics chests their speed enabling them to pierce the holymen's hearts with ease. Before the blood can even start spraying snow hurls summoned blade at the serving girls removing their heads from their shoulders. As the blood of the serving girls begins to spurt snow hurls a blast of hellfire at the guards incinerating them instantly leaving behind naught but armor and ashes. Hurling herself at her father's friend snow sinks her glistening fangs into his throat and drains him of his last drop of blood before letting the corpse of her father's court wizard fall to the ground.

'_AMAZING! I did all that in just seconds! __I wish I could have spared you Magnus. I could have used a teacher. Unfortunately you were the best meal available.'_ Snow thinks before dropping to her knees clutching her head and swaying back and forth as memories pour into her mind. After a few moments the painful rush of new information passes Snow stands and thinks to herself '_I thought that whole blood memory thing was a myth! Still it is good that I know now everything in that withered head of yours Magnus. Namely that since my heart still beats I am untouched by the sun or any other lesser objects of grace.'_ Snow thinks as she heads back to her bed her stolen knowledge allowing her to cast spells to stage the scene to give her the appearance innocence.

Having laid back in bed and tossed a bit to rumple the sheets so as to give further credence to her innocence. Snow pretends to wake up and screams "AAAAAHHHHH!" Having heard her princess' scream a passing slave girl barely in the throws of adolescence opens the door. Having spotted the carnage the pubescent slave girl runs to the kings chambers as fast as her panicking child legs can carry her.

"Well that was unexpected." Princess snow white exclaims her eyebrows raised in surprise. "I'd better play it up when the guard gets here." _'You do know you deserve whatever punishment daddy gives you for this right?'_ comes the voice of snows conscience.

_In the Kings private chambers_

Sitting on a gilded oak chair staring at a fire king Ysgramor is having a drink as he morns the passing of his wife. "Where did it go wrong my wife. What did I do to have you struck with new mother's madness?" The regal monarch wonders aloud when suddenly a panicked knocking is heard.

BAM BAM! BAM BAM BAM!

"Come in." The king shouts wondering who could be so eager to get his attention.

BAM BAM! BAM BAM BAM!

"Did you not hear me? I said come in." The king repeats.

BAM BAM! BAM BAM BAM!

Deciding whoever it at his door is to panicked to hear him the king gets up and opens the oak door.

THUD THUD! THUD THUD THUD!

Casting his gaze downward so as to see who has just used his stomach for a knocker the benevolent king spies a young slave girl her pupils having almost eclipsed her green eyes from pure terror "Whoa there calm down girl." The king states. Upon seeing the poor slave girl's has wet herself from fear his paternal instincts begin to scream at this poor child needs to feel the comforting warmth of a father figure. His course of action decided he picks the girl up in his arms his eyes narrowing in concern as his hand rubs over numerous cane marks. Walking back to his chair he sits down on a nearby chair and begins rocking the girl back and forth rubbing small circles on her back with one free hand. "SSHHH. There there it's okay you're safe now."

As a comforting paternal warmth fills her the poor terrified girl slowly calms. Her trembling turning to shivers before stopping altogether. Realizing where she is the serving girl grabs the king's chest and starts sniffling and sobbing her heart out. "The... The... P...P...Princess' room! They're D...D...D...dead!"

"Slow down and take a deep breath. Now slowly repeat what you just told me." The king states having not understood a word of the girl's scared stutters.

"I was just going to the princess' room to give her some clean dressies for when she wake up. When I heard her cream. I open the door and she awake but the guards and the clerics was dead!" Zelda Fire-Mane states while attempting to still her sniffles.

"Let's get you back to your room. I'll see to it you get a couple of days rest before going back to work." The king states carrying the slave girl as he searches for a guard. "Oh and don't worry about the clothes you dropped. I'll tell the overmaid you aren't to be punished for that." The king states having noticed the girls bottom is covered with cane marks.

"Thank you sir. I was fraid I was gonna get panked again." Zelda states in her fear forgetting everything she has taught herself about eloquence_._

"It's okay. Of course as scared as you were you'd drop the clothes and run." The king states handing her over to a passing guardswoman. "Take her to her room and stand guard over her she has just found several dead bodies." As he turns to head to his little girl's room the king turns and states "Oh and see to it she gets some regenerative magic for her bottom. I don't care what she did no child's bottom should be a solid mass of cane marks. Not even a slave girl's."

Her eyes wide with horror the guardswoman states "I shall look into this abuse as soon as I am relieved my liege." The guardswoman states with a determined voice.

_Inside the princess' bedchambers_

Sitting in a pink corner shivering and shaking in throws of fake terrors princess Snow waits for the royal guard. _'Finally!'_ Snow thinks to herself as she hears the door being flung open. _'Now to seal the deal.'_

Having thrown open the door to see to his poor frightened daughter the king and a guardswoman who decided to follow her king upon seeing him running like mad both spy his daughter's fingers sparking with lightning.

"AAAAAHHHHH! YOU NO KILL ME!" Princess snow white screams this time remembering to mimic her human self.

"Snow it's your daddy!" King Ysgramor states realizing his panic stricken daughter is about to hurl a lightning bolt at his chest.

Realized her king is in mortal danger from his own daughter the royal guardswoman -whose heart is truly dedicated to the ways of zakarrum as told by the kings ancestor- shoves her king to the side just in time for the bolt to strike her in the heart. Having fallen to the floor dead having both given her life and lived for the sake of honor earnd herself a place in zakarrum alongside the king's noble ancestor Kirstin Fire-Flanks.

"D...D...D...Daddy?" Snow say her fingers sparking with barley restrained lightning as she pretendd to be uncertain who has spoken.

Bending down to one knee with his arms outstretched Ysgramor forces himself to keep his nervous anxiety out of his voice for his daughter's sake as he states "Yes it's me baby girl. Now let the lightning die."

Letting her lightning die Snow runs over to her dad and leaps into his outstretched arms sniffling. "WAAHH! I waked up and they is dead." SNIFF SNIFF "Did I kill the guard daddy?" _'You should die for murdering that guard.'_ comes the voice of the princess's conscience a voice which sounds eerily like the deceased court wizard.

"It's okay baby. She told me just the other die if she could chose how she'd die she would die giving her life for me." The king states attempting to sooth his daughter's guilty conscience.

Gesturing to another guard who came running when he heard the commotion the king asks "What happened here?"

As his gaze scans the room his sharp eye examining the visual clues guard responds with "It appears a vampire somehow got in through the window killed the guards with an ash spell. Then went after the clerics who died valiantly trying to erect a ward around the princess. The royal physician was next. Then the poor maids grabbed what they could to defend the princess before their heads were parted from their shoulders. Then your old friend Magnus cast a spell of self sacrifice to turn the vampire to dust. I'm sure you know what happened then."

"But how could a vampire be awake during the day let alone get past the sun and the power of the clerics?" The king questions.

"I don't know the answer to that your majesty." The Guard says.

"I know daddy. I smart girl." Snow states. "Magnus tell-ed me a story of Necros the Necromancer. He study vampires. He mix-ed his blood with one and become vampire but cause his heart no stop he was still alive. So he no stopped by holy powers." _'Tell your father the truth murderer!'_ comes the voice of the Magnus-conscience.

"Well my deceased friend does... did make a habit of studying the fanged nuisance. And my little girl has always liked vampire stories so I think we can let this matter rest." The king says.

"Yes your majesty. What about the remains?"

"The serving girls as well as the royal physician all have family residing in whitehall city. So have their bodies sent to their surviving relatives. As for the guards I have no clue how they wished us to dispose of their mortal remains so we shall send their armor and weapons to their families instead. As for Magnus he was the last of his family. So in recognition of his twelve decades as the court wizard he shall be laid to rest in the royal crypt. Oh and have the poor girls head's stitched back on before sending them home."

"I knew the guards in question and it was their desire to be ashed and scattered throughout the gardens by the barracks." The guard states. "I suppose in their minds this way they still continued to aid their fellow guardsmen and women."

"Then arrange for it to be done as they wished. As for the guard who accompanied me here I've known her since she was first old enough to pick up a blade. She is survived by her husband and six month old daughter. Tell them she was truly devoted to the pursuit of honor, justice, love, mercy, and faith as a member of the church of zakarrum should be. Even during her final moments her devotion to the ways of zakarrum as told to us by my ancestor Kirstin Fire-Flanks never wavered. Thus she died a Dame." The king says making the guard who traded her life for his a noblewoman.

"I will do so posthaste." The guard says.

_Three days later_

In the dining hall sitting before an enormous table are numerous lords and ladies awaiting breakfast. Through carefully hidden doors come serving girls laden with trays loaded with loaves of rye bread, bowls of chicken broth, garlic roasted mutton, and assorted varieties of fresh fish. As the first wave of serving girls set the breakfast platters in front of the seated aristocracy a second set of serving girls come in bearing pitchers of wine. Threading their way through the first wave of serving girls with practiced ease the wine bearers proceed to the assembled lords and ladies and fill their goblets with various wines.

Sitting to her fathers right is the newly turned vampire princess. _'Shit it's been three days since I last ate or drank anything. If I don't eat today they'll know for sure I'm not human.'_ Snow thinks to herself.

"I know you're not feeling well baby girl. But you really need to eat something. It'll help you get your strength back." The king says attempting to urge his daughter to partake of the morning's feast.

'_Or someone. Well I'm pretty sure I can handle the wine and maybe the bread. I'll try to choke down a bite or two of the mutton.'_ Snow thinks to her self as she lifts her child sized goblet to her lips and drinks deep of the wine which of course has been heavily diluted so as to not leave the princess drunk. As she munches on the bread she thinks to herself _'HHHMMM. This tastes they way it did to my human self. I wonder?' _Her decision having been made the princess picks up her roasted mutton and takes a tentative bite before swallowing nervously. As the meat travels down her throat hitting her stomach much to her surprise the searing flames of hunger burning through her gut ebb much faster than with blood. _'WOW! I can eat like the pathetic humans do. I guess Magnus was wrong to discount the story of Gluttonous the fanged gourmet. He must have been a digestive like I am.'_

'IF_ I'm right that means I only need blood to speed healing as well as one kill a month to keep my fleet feet. Perhaps I'll go on a full moon hunt like those amulet wearing fleabags that call themselves werewolves. This way I can feed and divert any suspicion to the mutts.'_ The princess thinks to herself as she begins to devour her roasted mutton to quench the fire that has been burning through her system for three days.

'_Since you can eat maybe now you'll stop tearing throats out.'_ comes the Magnus-conscience.

'_SHUT THE FUCK UP! Why can't my humanity fade faster?'_ The princess wonders angrily to herself. _'Why hasn't beheading my human self killed my conscience. Perhaps absorbing the knowledge of my old instructor has something to do with it. After all that would explain why it speaks with his voice.'_

'_If you won't stop tearing out throats at least target prisoners condemned to death or the dying.'_

'_Annoying though my human conscience may be that would be the perfect way to avoid any suspicion.'_

_Princess Snow's eighth birthday party_

In the dining hall under the watchful eye of the palace guard and the king himself a crowd of children can be seen. Some judging by their finery are the children of the various nobles residing at Whitehall City, some appear to be the children of servants, a few of the juvenile party goers are even wearing the simple cotton shifts common to slaves. Their attendance no doubt being a reward for good behavior.

On a table set buffet style are various treats such as roast deer, sugared apple slices, candied dates, cake, apple cider, and weak mulberry wine. Naturally the poor and slave children are congregating around the ample platters of sugared apple slices, candied dates, and weak mulberry wine. These being treats they have probably never had the chance to taste.

"Hey Zelda!" cries a noble boy. "You gotta try this wine. It's great!"

"Okay!" Zelda Fire-Mane replies grabbing the wine and gulping it down. "That's good!" Zelda replies already showing signs of possessing a keen intellect.

"Sorry bout the overmaid beating you." The noble boy states proving that prejudice is a learned trait.

"It okay. King says now I get to come to the pincess' party to make up for it."

"I wondered why you got to come. You misbehave lots." Zachariah states.

The treats having been devoured the king taps a spoon against his goblet instantly getting the attention of all party goers. "Now that you've all had a chance to eat your fill. We have a variety of games planned for your enjoyment."

"I wanna play dice I real good at that." comes a child's voice.

"I do so hope we go bowling." comes the voice of a noble girl.

Raising his voice to be heard above the voices speculating as to what games they think will be played the king states "Since many of you seem so fond of the various tournaments held throughout the kingdom I have decided to hold them as tournament open to all children in this party." The benevolent king states causing much excitement amongst the servant and slave children some of whom thought they would be lucky to merely view such an event. To say nothing of participating.

Once the chatter dies down the generous ruler continues "The tournament will be as follows first will be a scavenger hunt for cupcakes then bowling followed by Blind man's bluff. The winner of this tournament shall get the honor of giving my lovely daughter a birthday spanking on her bare bottom. Should my daughter win she shall of course choose whom she wishes to spank her this year. Those of you who do not win shall of course be allowed to watch her paddling."

"The scavenger hunt shall be held here in the grand dining hall. Fifty cupcakes have been scattered throughout hidden amongst the armor and statues. You shall have a turn of the hourglass to find them all. Remember you must keep the wrappers to have your finds counted. BEGIN!"

Upon hearing the king's command the children promptly scatter in all directions looking for the cupcakes. In keeping with the true spirit of Euphorian benevolence the sons and daughter's of the nobility pass up the rarer cup cakes like cherry and raspberry so the poorer children may find them settling instead for plain cake with maple frosting.

After the hour glass has turned the king shouts "Okay that's it time's up. Come to the table and those of you who have already eaten your treats bring the wrapper with you." Looking over the multicolored wrappers presented to him the kings notices that not a single noble child has brought any but the plain gray wrappers of the plain cake with maple frosting treats. The wise monarch thinks to himself _'I thought it looked like the noble children where passing up the good buffet treats. And now those few who bring a wrapper bring naught but gray wrappers! I must remember to congratulate their parents for doing such a fine job of raising them.'_ "Let's see here. While Zelda Fire-Mane and Zachariah both brought twelve cupcakes Zelda is not only the only one to find a raspberry cupcake with mulberry icing she also found all six of them as well. Therefore Zelda wins the scavenger hunt with forty points. Zachariah gets second with thirty. The birthday girl comes in at distant third with two blueberry cupcakes with banana icing for a total of ten points."

"YIPPE! I WINS!" Zelda exclaims excitedly.

'_If I had but known she would do so well I wouldn't have pretended to be human for this.'_ Snow thinks to herself.

'_Good for you Snow!'_ Comes the voice of the princess' conscience which still sounds like Magnus the murdered court wizard.

"Now for the next event Blind man's bluff."

The children having played twenty rounds of blind man's bluff collapse into chairs exhausted to await the results of the match. "Zelda Fire-Mane wins having never been 'tagged it'. Next is my own daughter princess Snow followed by Zachariah."

"You sure are good! Zacariah states. _'Why is Zelda super pretty suddenly?'_

"Thank you Zacky." Zelda responds. _'Why is Zacky not gross anymore?'_

"Zelda is in first place with seventy points next is Zachariah with forty and in third is Snow with fifteen."

"Now since you are all so very exhausted we shall are enjoy some nice spiced pumpkin juice." The king states as serving girls rush in through the concealed doors with jugs of spiced pumpkin juice and platters of wooden mugs. "When you are feeling refreshed we shall adjourn to the hallway which has been set up for the bowling portion of this little tournament."

_Dining Hall_

Grouped about the dining hall with no regard to class the children appear to be eagerly discussing the bowling tournament.

"I now snow won she gots all strikes." A noble girl states

"Yeah but I tinks Zacky will gets second he getted two strikes." A slave girl responds.

"AHEM!" having loudly cleared his throat to get the prepubescent party goers attention the king states "Zelda wins the bowling portion of our tournament earning herself 50 point plus 15 for a perfect game leaving her in first place with 135 points."

"Hurray I won!" Zelda states excitedly. "Now I gets to pank the princess!"

"AHEM!" The king having regained the childrens attention continues "Zachariah gets 40 points for coming in second. Giving him second place in our tournament with 80 points. And finally Mary-Beth in third with 30 points leaving her third in the tournament with 40 points."

Several children are heard whispering amongst themselves "The princess lost her own tourny." and "I wonders what the king will say about that!"

"Since my daughter came in last in her own tournament her birthday swats shall be doubled. That means she shall get 48 swats plus two to grow on." The king states.

'_DAMN IT!'_ snow thinks to herself. '_Why am I always getting my ass _whipped!_'_

'_Well maybe if you quit acting like a little brat!'_

"Let's get this over with." The princess says as she removes her skirt and underskirt before bending over the slave girls knee.

A loud splat echos throughout the dining hall as Zelda Fire-mane bring the royal paddle down on her princess' bare bottom.

'_Just hurry it up damn it!.'_

Not wanting to rush through what she's sure is a once in a lifetime opportunity the slave girl hesitate before bringing the paddle crashing down on snow bottom another nine times in rapid succession.

'_Ouch that hurts.' _snow thinks to herself. '_Why did that _THING _have to be made from a fire dragon?'_

Another series of splats are heard as the royal paddle comes crashing down on it's target's bare backside twenty more times.

"That's tirty Your majesty. Twenty mores." Zelda states not wanting to rush through her only chance to spank her princess.

"JUST HURRY THE FUCK UP!" Snow shouts before realizing she said it out loud.

"Just for that Zelda give her fifty more after her next twenty." The king states.

"OKAY!" Zelda states happily.

Another series of splats are heard as the royal paddle comes crashing down on it's target's bare backside thirty more times.

"That's UHHH?"

"Sixty. Fourty." The king supplies helpfuly.

Another series of splats are heard as the royal paddle comes crashing down on it's target's bare backside two score more times.

"And that's one hundred." The king states.

"Here's you clothes." Zelda states cheerfully as she hands the princess her skirt and under skirt.

'_I swear one day you will pay for this indignity peasant wretch!' _"Thank you!"

"Now the princess shall open her presents." The king states.

_Later_

Piled on a table beside the birthday girl are numerous dolls ranging from crude hand-stitched rag dolls to elegant china dolls as big as the princess, a respectable sized pile of jewels from the wealthy, assorted clothes received people from all walks of life. '_Just because I'm a girl the flea infested unwashed masses think they must give me dolls. Everyone knows I'm a mage. Where's the spellbooks? The Staves? And the clothes! By Infernum how am I to walk in some of those lace covered monstrosities? Who would have thought the disease ridden peasantry would understand something like that! What's this why would someone give me a letter?'_ Snow thinks to herself as she picks up a piece of rolled parchment breaking the wax seal. Opening the parchment she finds a letter good for three free tailored dresses. "OH GOODY! I needed a new dress."

"That's fortunate. I've noticed your clothes are starting to get a little small my daughter."

'_Why would I need new clothes? I thought Vampires didn't grow?"_ Snow thinks to herself. _"Maybe it's because I can still eat _HUMAN_ food. Even though I killed my human self her soul must linger still. Could it be that's why my heart still beats?' _"Oh boy I needs a new dress!"

_Inside the princess' bedchambers_

Between blood-red sheets and a blood-red comforter resting on a four poster bed with blood-red curtains a familiar youthful form is found tossing and turning covered in sweat. "No I killed you!" The princess mumbles while tossing and turning in her sleep.

_Inside snow's dream_

In a blasted landscape under a black sky dotted with red clouds we find a magnificent marble mausoleum. With a crack of thunder and a flash of lightning the vampire princess appears her fanged face furrowing in confusion.

"Where am I?" The princess questions.

"You find you yourself in front of the crypt of the cursed." comes a voice from the crypt.

"I demand you let me go at once!"

"Such impertinence!" says the voice.

"Who are you?"

"**IGNORANT WHELP!"** says the voice as the doors open inwards emitting a burst of silvery light.

"AHHH! IT BURNS!" the princess states in shock. "How can mere light burn me. Does not my beating heart makes me immune to the sun?"

"In the mortal world maybe but this is not mere sunlight. This is the light of Zakarrum. Birthplace of the children of light." Says a figure stepping out of the shadows revealing an eminently feminine demonic figure with bronze scales, reward pointing scarlet horns, feet naturally shaped to fit high heels, violet hair, enormous silver dragon wings spanning ten feet.

"VAERMINA SILVERWINGS! MOTHER OF US ALL." the princess cries in alarm before throwing herself to the ground on her face not caring about the state of her silk nightdress. "Have you been taken prisoner by the human vermin?" Snow states still prostrating herself. "That must be why my noble brethren act as if their spines have been removed, and fangs have been neutered."

"**YOU DISPLAY YOUR INGNORANCE CHILD. I have not been taken prisoner I have embraced to the light as a true child of Zakarrum should."**

"Embrace this traitor!" the princess shouts leaping to her feet calling on her inner flame intending to emit a blast of hell fire from her mouth only to have nothing happen.

"What the!? What have you done to my magic."

"**I have done nothing. This is the graveyard of the godly. Resting place of those who fell to the fangs of corruption's. Evil has no power here. Now take my hand and by my power be protected from the light."**

"OKAY." Snow states warily knowing in her present state she is at the Vaermina's mercy.

Walking hand in hand into the mausoleum with her fanged progeny Vaermina points to eight stone sarcophagi "Arise oh cursed ones."

With a mighty crash the stone lids slide to the floor. From the open

sarcophagi come two spectral guardswomen, two serving girls each carrying their severed head under an arm, two clerics, the court physician, and Magnus the court wizard. "No I killed you!"

"**These are those who fell before their time. They shall haunt you until true death embraces you or you redeem yourself by merging with your human self. Now return to the mortal plane."** With a snap of her taloned fingers a flash of lightning and a mighty crack of thunder the princess vanishes.

Now alone in the graveyard the form of Vaermina Silverwings begins to change as the wings retract into the body, the talon shrink into fingernail coated in pink polish, her hair turns black as pitch, her feet become as human feet, scales fade into pale skin, her head retracts only to appear under her arm, age regresses to seven years old. Having resumed her human form snow white mutters to herself "I said I no Give up."

_Back in the princess' bedchambers_

Sitting bolt upright in bed the princess eye's shoot open her gaze going from half-asleep and bleary eyed to alert upon scenting human blood reeking of malice.

Spying the dagger wielding assassin Snow chants the phrase "Magna Mortis" casting her index finger at the assassin's chest.

A look of surprise crosses the would-be assassin's face as he thinks to himself _'How can a child be so swift?'_ shortly before falling to the floor dead from a lightning induced heart attack.

'_How pathetic. As if a mere dagger can hope to kill the likes of me.'_ Snow thinks to herself sniffing in contempt. _'How much longer will I be forced to hide among the human vermin?'_

"GUARDS!" Snow screams causing her door to fly open as a guardsman and two guardswomen charge into her room swords drawn.

"Princess what happened? Are you okay?" The senior guard asks.

"NO I'M NOT OKAY! WHAT DO YOU THINK HAPPENED FOOL!" The princess shouts pointing at the dead shadow assassin laying across her legs.

"An assassin!" The guard states in surprise. "It won't happen again princess."

"You are right in that regard." Snow states pointing her index finger at the guard's heart. "CRUCIO MORTIS" snow shouts causing the guard to scream in silent agony for several minutes as every nerve in his body lights up with levels of pain beyond mortal imagination before falling to the ground dead. "Let that be a lesson on the price of failure."

"We shall not fail you my princess." A guardswoman states tearfully unable to look at the contorted remains of her husband as she turns to her fellow guard. "Now help me dispose of the bodies. Then we shall inform the king of these events."

_In the grand council room_

The king is seated on a gilded throne at the head of a massive table with the members of the royal court as a heated discussion is heard.

"MY HUSBAND DIED SCREAMING ALL BECAUSE OF A SIMPLE TELEPORTATION SPELL." a guardswoman shouts her face stained with the tracks of dried tears states. "Even the afterlife holds no hope for me since my thrall parents pledged my soul to the pit in exchange for fangs! So I say let me have what satisfaction is left to me give me my vengeance. Let my blade cleave her head from her shoulders!"

"I'm feel for you but you must remember she is the princess. If the royal guards failed her it is her right to deal with it as she sees fit." The royal physician states.

"True but non-mages cannot be expected to sense spells. Futhermore" the kings states. "The method of death was rather extreme."

"True." the guardswoman states with barely restrained fury.

"Plus I have noticed that my daughter has been growing arrogant of late. Perhaps being the first magic user since Sithis the corrupt has gone to her head. So from hence forth only myself, the queen, and the captain of the guard shall have the authority to execute citizens on the spot. Slaves may still be executed may their masters so long as due process is followed."

"That will prevent this from happening again. But what about me and my husband?"

"I swear to you when I leave this world for the next I shall personally petition the court of light for intervention on your behalf. As for my daughter... Her ever growing arrogance and contempt for others she deems to be beneath her cannot be tolerated. While I agree this merits punishment I cannot order the beheading of my only child."

"So instead I shall exile her to the remote province of winterhold until such time as she learns true humility."

"At least winterhold is as cold as it's name suggests." the guardswoman states somewhat mollified. "Although it does has one of the last academies of magic left in this age of dwindling magic."

"Furthermore in order to ensure she learns humility and the proper use of magic she shall be stripped of all rank and bring with her the royal paddle which _EVERYONE_ shall have the authority to apply it publicly to her bared backsideunless the Jarl decides someone is not to be trusted. I believe all here shall agree that to her that is a fate worse than death."

"AYE!" Many voices shout at once.

"Now on to new business. In the past six months every full moon a convict awaiting execution has been found savaged."

_In the princess' bedchambers_

The murdering princes is sitting in her blood-red bedchambers deeply engrossed in a black market book bound in black leather written in blood entitled "Torture for fun and profit."

WHAM

Looking up at the sudden intrusion into her privacy the princess shouts "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS INSECT!"

The guardswoman states "The king has commanded me to bring you before him." The guardswoman says grabbing the princess with a gleeful smile on her face locks an anti-magic collar around her neck. "and by the kings command for your arrogance of late your backside is now subject to tanning by anyone."

This having been said the guardswoman places the prince over her armored shoulder, flips her nightdress over her head, and pulls her panties down to her knees. As the guardswoman picks up the ever present royal paddle she states with a wicked smile "This is for your own good Snow."

WHAP "STOP THIS AT ONCE!"

WHAP "STOP THIS INSECT!"

WHAP "CEASE AND DESIST PEASANT!"

WHAP "I ORDER YOU TO STOP!"

WHAP "PLEASE STOP!"

WHAP "OWWWWIEEE!"

'_HMMM I think I'll take the scenic route. Maybe getting a vigorous paddling in front of the servants will teach her a lesson in humility.'_ The guardswoman thinks to herself and she walks away swatting snow's bare bottom with every step.

_Inside the kings private study_

Kings Ysgramor sits on a carved oak chair with a look of resignation on his face thinking to himself _'It's for the best. My daughter has been getting out of control lately. While I'd rather not send her away exile has worked in the past. Plus I'm certain the mages at winterhold will be able to teach her the proper use of magic."_

His mind made up the king looks at hearing the a knock at his door.

"Come in Myrna."

As she enters through the doors opened for her by her fellow guardswomen Myrna states "I have brought your daughter as ordered my king."

"Set her down." The king states as he spots his child's now cherry red bottom. "I see she mouthed off again."

"Indeed your majesty."

"Remove your clothes Snow. And sit down." the king states pointing to a hard chair with an elevated footstool.

"Yes father." Snow promptly complies not wanting a dose of her fathers belt. _'I hate this punishment stool. It keeps all of my weight on my bottom.'_

"It has come to my attention that you killed one of the guardsmen today Snow. In the interest of fair play I am giving you this one chance to defend yourself."

"An assassin got in my room. He could have kill-ed me!"

"Did he?" the king asks.

"No." Snow responds.

"And why is that?"

"I waked up in time."

"Does your magic let you sense hostility?"

"Yeeesss." Snow responds hesitantly.

"And what happened when you realized the threat?"

"I kill-ed him with lightning."

"And did the guard you killed come running the moment he knew you were in danger?"

"Yes." Snow responds

"Was he a magic user?"

"No."

"Was he always watchful?"

"Yes?" Snow states reluctantly.

"Then was there anything he could have possibly done against a shadow walking assassin?" The kings states. "Besides die?"

"No."

"So now do you see where you did wrong?"

"Yes Daddy."

"And that is?"

'_I forgot to take care of the witnesses after I killed that pathetic excuse of a guard.'_ Snow thinks to herself. "I shouldn't have killed that guard daddy."

"Now I am going to do something I'd really rather not do."

'_Is my father going to have me executed?'_ Snow wonders. _'That would be uncharacteristically intelligent of him.'_

"Snow White." The kings replies sternly. "Until such time as you learn humility and the proper use of magic you are hereby stripped of all your titles and banished to the remote province of Winterhold."

'_FINALLY!'_ Snow thinks to herself. _'I'll get to learn some real magic instead of the pathetic parlor tricks of a mere cleric.'_

"Furthermore as I see it the problem is being the first magic user in the family since Sithis the corrupt has gone to your head."

'_You mean Sithis the wise and powerful.'_ Snow thinks afraid that even her 'soft' father will order her execution if he learns of her reverence for her evil ancestor.

"To kill the fruit of your arrogance you will be taking the royal paddle and punishment stool with you."

"No Daddy please!" Snow replies clenching her sore bottom.

The king continues ignoring his daughter's protest. "While you reside in winterhold all the residents are instructed to apply it to your bare backside as they see fit."

"Yes _father_." Snow sneers.

"Futhermore since your magic is at the root of your arrogance the anti-magic collar your wear has been spelled so only a unanimous vote from the arch-mage and the instructors of _ALL_ the colleges can open the lock."

'_I suppose I shall have to learn to control my anger or I shall rarely be sitting down. To say nothing of regaining the use of my magic. I swear by the pit that one day you shall pay for this _FATHER!_'_

_In the kings private garden_

The scene begins to ripple as if a stone had been thrown into the pool. As the ripples fade the pool begins to reflect the present rather than the past.

'_Well that confirms it the princess is indeed a vampire. Although that did raise an interesting question. Why would a clan leader authorize the turning of two thrall slaves in exchange for one soul. For that matter since when could a vampire touch souls?'_

'_Oh well it doesn't matter now. I must take care of the princess and somehow return the guards soul to her without drawing undue attention to myself.'_ As our hero turn to leave she stops in her tracks with simultaneous butt and brain blasts. _'Of course! Nobody would think twice of an angel slaying the vampiric princess _AND_ returning a guard's soul to her.'_

'_While I can't assume an angelic form I can take on the appearance of an Avariel. Let's see wings with black feathers of course since the uninformed think warrior angels have black wings. Purple hair, Skin white as ivory... no too close to snow some might get the wrong idea. AHAH! Silver skin and I'll just let my eyes glow their natural solid silver. It's a good thing I arrived just before snow's return from exile. For she has no doubt mastered the subtle art of blending in by now.'_


	8. Chapter 8 Snow Fall

**Disclaimer: I claim no ownership to any borrowed places characters, or corporations mentioned herein including but not limited to snow white, the elder scrolls, Braveheart, star trek, and the titans.**

**The author is not saying he is for **_**OR**_** against the spanking of children. One of his characters merely grew up long before spanking went out of practice. Thus I think she might be for bringing it back.**

"_AAA"_ = Speaking telepathically or in another language.

"AAA" = Talking

'_AAA'_ = Though

"**AAA"** = Booming demonic voice

As always all translation errors are Google's fault

I am a very liberal Christian and unlike some people I don't think homosexuality is a sin

_**WARNING:**__ This chapter contains the medieval style execution of someone falsely convicted of treason inspired by braveheart. THOUGH HAST BEEN WARNED!._

Author's Note: I have rewritten the press conference a dozen times and it still comes out feeling rather "Preachy". For this I am sorry but remember the character in question is ancient in the extreme and this is how I think she'd react to the questions the reporters are asking. Try to spot the star trek reference.

**P.S.** For some reason I just couldn't get the execution scene to cooperate.

**P.P.S.** I have noticed a lot of spelling and grammatical errors in my previous chapter's. After I get this one posted I will be going over them and fixing said errors. The chapters will be essentially the same I have just discovered that I do a better job of proofreading when I print it out is all. Also how come I have like 650+ views but only three reviews. I mean i'm not doing this for the reviews but I would like some.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– –––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– ––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

_Jump City Central Park_

It's a bright sunny day with nary a cloud in the sky. Birds are chirping in happy bird-brained way. Gathered in front of a portable platform are a full baker's dozen of reporters representing the five major news channels in jump city. A subdued chatter can be heard as the various reporters debate what they think is going to be presented.

"I still say this is about Raven displaying her bare spanked bottom."

"MEN!" A female reporter snaps. "Always thinking with the wrong head."

"Get off your high horse and think about it! If you..."

**CRRRUUUCCKK CRRRUUUCCKK CRRRUUUCCKK**

"What was that?!" states a third reporter.

All heads turn toward towards the platform as a silver spectral raven the size of a mini-van soaring to the stage. The oversized raven lets loose a mighty **CCCRRRUUUCCCKKK** spreading its wings before fading to reveal Robin with a package under his arm, Beast who promptly shifts into a dog and starts scratching behind his left ear, Cyborg his metallic chassis and signature cerulean circuitry gleaming in the sun, The Tamaranian princess Starfire who promptly starts waving to the crowd, Jason Blood sporting a suit of leather armor and red cloak with a golden griffon, Father Davis, and an eminently feminine figure sporting a suit of black leather armor consisting of boots, pants, sleeved tunic with a built in sports bra, gloves, hood and a white cloak with a red cross. Proudly displayed upon her chest is a crest consisting of a silver raven. Around her waist is of course her signature gold belt with giant rubies. Secured by a leather cord is a seemingly simple bag.

Stepping up to the podium Robin taps the mic to make sure it's working before speaking "Sorry we're late. Someone actually tried robbing the church as we were picking up father Davis."

Having resumed human form Beastboy states "Dudes even Doctor Light knows better than that!" earning himself assorted giggles and guffaws from the press.

"Plus sir traffic light wanted to make an entrance." Jason retorts.

'_My new identity should put an end to that joke once and for all.'_

"Judging by her armor I think Raven has decided to deviate from the script a bit." Robin continues. "First Raven rest assured we will be discussing this when we return to the tower."

"Yes sir." Raven says gulping nervously as she clenches her butt certain that this discussion will take place over her leaders knee. "Secondly I have decided that of late I am getting to old to be Robin the Boy Wonder. No I'm not retiring I've decided that a change of identity is in order." Placing the box on top of the podium Robin opens the lid pulling out a black leather suit with a blue bird on the chest, hood, and an eye mask. "Starting tomorrow I will be known as Nightwing. I will be giving my old costume to batman so he may train a new robin. Now I would like to turn the floor over to Raven."

"Thank you Robin." Raven says taking Robins place at the podium. Pulling off her hood Ravens says "I assume you have questions."

The press eager to get the scoop on each other start shouting at once "I thought meditation was not biblical?", "How did you come to join the knights Templar?", "I thought the knights Templar has to dress a certain way?", "Did the knights know you're a half-demon?", "What would they say about the way you dress now?", "What would they say about your spanked butt?", "Did they know you're a lesbian?", "What did they say about relations with your lover?", "How come you don't age?", and "Why the medieval armor?"

"Excellent questions. First as for the meditation some say it's not allowed some say it depends on the type of meditation. All I can say on that subject is that in my case meditating way the only way I could keep my father from taking over my mind and forcing me to summon him to this world. Which I did for seven hundred plus years."

"Secondly the Knights Templar asked me to join after they saw me eradicate the last traces of a vampire clan by calling forth fire and brimstone from the heavens."

"Are you saying you were asked to join because you can call down 'The wrath of god'?" A reporter shouts out.

"That and my skill for slaying the shadow creatures. They didn't just hunt down heretics and blasphemers. They also targeted vampires, rouge weres, harpies, _fell_ wizards, and other creatures with ties to infernum."

"As for the way I dress. This is basically the same design as the armor I wore then I've just added some modern touches like cooling enchantments leather gets _HOT_, and a built in sports bra. And yes it is not what they traditionally wore however once I pointed out vampires can hear them coming in all that metal, it's hard to be stealthy when your foe can see the light glinting off your armor from a mile away, and when your foe can cross a distance twice that the best of archers can shoot in the time it takes you to blink stealth is an essential."

"What about your thong?" A male reporter asks.

"MEN!" the same female reporter snaps.

"Actually that is a great question." Ravens say holding out her outstretched palm uttering the phrase "Sanctus Ignis." calling forth a ball of holy fire in the palm of her hand.

"I believe once they say me summon the fires of heaven no more would be said about it. At least to my face that is. As for my spanked butt well Guinevere spanked me on several occasions so I sincerely doubt they would care." Raven says dispersing the fireball.

"As for my being a lesbian all I can say is this I have from time to time shared a bottle of ale with the arc-angel Tyriel who has on occasion commented on my excellent taste in women. It's amazing what you can get away with when you're drinking buddies with arc-angel."

"That's definitely true." Father Davis interjects.

"But I thought homosexuality was a sin?" An Asian reporter shouts out.

"I will tell you what I told the Knights Templar and various others throughout the ages. Jesus welcomed _ALL_ including Half-Demons, Prostitutes, and Tax Collectors so of course he'd welcome the same sex oriented. Besides in the ancient world gay men were used as guards for the various princesses as well as other noble women because they wouldn't want to rape their charges. Now as for tax collectors what's been largely forgotten is that fact that back then they took advantage of the fact that most people _COULDN'T_ read to line their pockets with _EXTRA_ taxes. Even Half demons such as myself could be accepted easier than a tax collector."

"Let me elaborate further. Say you owed seventy five dollars in taxes."

"You owed seventy five dollars in taxes." Beastboy responds smirking mischievously.

"Not funny Beastboy." Raven states snapping her fingers causing a silver hand to appear and grab hold of her shape shifting teammates underwear swiftly pulling them over his head. It's goal accomplished the hand promptly disappears.

Beastboy starts running back and forth stating "I'm blind I'm Blind!"

"Knock it off grass stain this ain't the time for your theatrics." Cyborg mutters.

"Anyway as I was saying. The taxman would say it's seven thousand five hundred, turn in the seventy five dollars, and keep the seven thousand four hundred twenty five dollars for himself. That's why in biblical times the taxman was hated. People knew they were getting fleeced but had no way to prove it."

"As for relations with my lover it never really came up. I haven't had relations for the sake of relation since my husband died. Yes I like men as well. I just haven't noticed men since I my met my late husband. Who by the way loved the idea that his wife was attracted to anything with curves and a pulse."

"All men are pigs!" The man hating reporter snaps.

"**THAT IS ENOUGH!" **Raven shouts losing her temper at the reporter's sexist remark. **"I HAVE SEEN MANY WHOSE HEARTS HARBOR NAUGHT BUT ILL WILL TOWARDS THE OPPOSING GENDER THROUGHOUT THE AGES. AND ALWAYS SUCH ATTITUDES LEADS TO NAUGHT BUT SLAUGHTER. ONLY WHEN BOTH SEXES LEARN TO SHARE POWER AND COEXIST IN PEACE CAN WE TRULY COMBAT THE TIDES OF CORRUPTION!"**

"I'll be quiet now!" The reporter responds meekly

"Did they know you're half demon?" a different female reporter inquires brushing red flaming locks out of her eyes.

"Yes. But not at first I waited until I could arrange to be seen having drinks with my old friend Tyriel." Raven says as she cuts the cheese.

"Now as for my perpetual youth. I was going to give you a plausible but false explanation. Oh and lest I forget the answer to the question many of your are about to ask is yes my teammates know the truth. I have recently destroyed my father thus enabling me to tell them the truth. It's a part of the whole able to feel emotions again deal. That's a part of why I'm so much more powerful now. Plus I've reacquired some relics I lost when I was dethroned. More on that later."

"As for my immortality." Raven says drawing a collective gasp from the press. "Bare with me as even this shortened version is rather lengthy."

Having finally gotten his underwear off his head Beastboy sits down plotting his revenge for the public wedgie.

"I was born in the first age also known as the golden age of Zakarrum. Zakarrum being a province in the kingdom of heaven and the origins of the children of Zakarrum A.K.A Paladins. That's another tale for another time. I know now I was born during the beginning of the end of that age. Specifically during the siege of the holy sanctum of the sacred flame by my fathers forces although my brothers and sisters of Zakarrum fought valiantly they were outnumbered roughly a thousand to one plus the order's magic had been fading for some time. This resulted in my being the only survivor. I was cut from my mother's womb as she lay dying. I later learned she said two words Rachel Shadowbane before ascending to Zakarrum."

'_The Lady Raven gave us her true name!'_ Jason Blood thinks his eyes widening in open astonishment. _'Is she not worried about it being used in spells of true naming?'_

"Needless to say a child growing up in infernum as I did knows naught but pain and suffering. Demon children tend to start out fully sentient and I was no exception. During my torment I pondered how best to overcome. Knowing it would only stop when my humanity was thought lost I threw the fight against my inner demon and allowed her to devour me. I knew that since demons are not known for their introspection being '_Devoured_' would let me eat away at my inner demon from the inside like a cancer until naught was left but her disc."

"What's a disc?" Father Davis questions.

"Oh yes I forgot you wouldn't know that. When a demon is truly killed a disc is left behind containing their powers, skills, and knowledge. By killing my inner demon inside her head I was able to gain not only the contents of her disc but her body as well. Thus I became ageless. Contrary to popular opinion perpetual youth does not make one immortal. I did not learn of this next fact until eons later but since I was taken to Infernum alive the '_Gates of Hell_' as you term them would let me pass. Later I learned to make portals of my own for when I needed to escape from the pit. Let's just say I had a few encounters with misguided hero's who could not look beneath the surface before I gained the power to formchange. Oh and lest I forget ageless plus the power to formchange equals the ability to look as old as you wish." This being said Raven briefly ages herself to appear as a wizened old woman before returning to her youthful self.

"Later a friend of mine managed to obtain a demon's disc and knowing this is not the kind of thing you just leave lay or heaven forbid _sell_ he brought it to the only person who could be trusted with it. ME!. This disc had only one power and little knowledge save for a knack for finding escape routes from Infernum. When I absorbed this disc the limbs I'd lost in battle returned to me. It was then I realized I'd gained the rare power to manifest. And as any fantasy gamer can tell you Ageless plus the power to return at will plus the power to manifest equals immortality."

"Why did you decide to tell the truth Raven?" ask female reporter in a low cut skirt suit asks as she brushes her red hair out of her eyes.

"A question I'm sure my friends are wondering about." Raven states while absentmindedly scratching her ass.

'_Oh my! I hope the reporters of the news did not do the catching friend Raven's scratching of her bottom!'_

"Despite what some would tell you the age of prophecy is far from over. A recent prophecy gave two futures one in which darkness covered the land and ruled with absolute power for a thousand ages and another in which A new Golden age of Zakarrum dawned upon the world. The key difference between the two is whether or not I come to terms with certain dark chapters of my life _BEFORE_ they come back to bite me on the ass so to speak."

"If you're immortal and a _'Child of Zakarrum'_ then how bad could it be?" the red haired reporter asks.

"BAD! Even the dark era in which the Children of Zakarrum traded immortality and paradise for nirn was nothing compared to what is looming beyond the horizon. For even though in that age when humans were nothing more than a food source for the shadow creatures there were still creatures of light fighting the darkness to a stalemate."

"Now before you ask most are not yet ready to learn of these 'Dark Chapters' of my life. However that being said Jason Blood, and Father Davis do know what they hold and are okay with it. As for my teammates they will soon know as well. Now judging by his attire I believe Jason has some thing to tell me."

"Correct as usual my old friend. Do you remember when His Majesty King Arthur first requested your presence?" Jason asks.

"Yes I do."

"Well then I'm sure you also remember how when offered membership in the Knights of Camelot you turned it down saying problems with your father made it to dangerous to stay one place for to long."

"Of course but as I flew away in the form of a giant spectral raven I left a statue of me saying if you have need of me speak to this and I will come as swiftly as I can."

"Yes. Well sir Justin and I were among those who doubted whether the daughter of the demon lord Trigon was worthy to join our number but when you turned it down the way you did all those who doubted your worth swiftly changed our minds. Arthur then gave me the contents of this package to secretly hold in perpetuity for the day you overcame your father. By royal decree it is yours should you want it."

Taking the package from him Raven briefly extends one fingernail into a claw to cut the string holding the package closed. Careful unwrapping reveals a woven mythril cloak with a golden dragon on the back. "I wholeheartedly accept." Raven states her eyes glistening with unshed tears as she pulls off the cloak of the Knights Templar and stuffs it into the bag of holding hanging from her waist.

Amongst the din of shouted questions is heard "Raven! How does it feel to made one of the Knights of Camelot?", "Raven! How do you the American people will react to a member of the English Nobility residing in jump city?"

"**DECORUM PEOPLE!"** Raven states using her demonic voice to be heard over the crowd **"THIS IS WHY NOBODY WANTS TO TALK TO THE PRESS! YOU POUNCE ON ANYTHING NEWSWORTHY LIKE A GREEDY HYENA ON A FRESH KILL! THEN YOU DISTORT IT TO GARNER A COUPLE OF RATINGS POINTS!"**

The enthusiastic reporters promptly quiet down not wanting to anger the demonic knight any further.

"Anyway while I detest the manner in which you said them you did bring up a few good points. First it feels great to be included in such an august body. Secondly some those who became Knights of Camelot were in fact Ally monarchs such as prince valiant for example. As for my self technically I am an ally queen I was once a queen myself before my husbands disinherited daughter seized the throne and imprisoned me in a magic mirror. I lost much when I was dethroned. Before you ask I was unaware of passing events before I found the power to free myself. Needless to say the world I found was nothing like the one I remembered. I had heard that the poles had frozen and that there had even been a global flood!"

"I have know idea what happened to my kingdom, or my people. To say nothing of my beloved handmaiden. I suspect they are wrapped in shadows hidden away from the world for reasons unknown. All I can say about that is this recently using a combination of GPS technology and auto mapping magics I have discovered areas of the globe that appear to be hidden as if the fabric of the world where stretched or warped to keep people out of it."

"Now are there any further questions?" Raven asks seeing the reporters beginning to pack up their equipment.

Seeing no response Raven states "Very well then this conference is finished."

"No need to return me to the church my friend." Jason states as he signals the watchtower for teleportation.

"Very well then." Raven states nervously. "However we must return father Davis to his church."

"And of course we must deal with you going off script like this." Robin states causing Raven to gulp nervously and reflexively place her hands over her soon to be blistered bubble butt.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– –––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– ––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

_Titan Tower Common Room_

Seated at dining/conference table we find Robin, Starfire, Beastboy, and Cyborg deep in conversation.

"Dude that was not cool of Raven. She should have told us she was going to tell the truth!" Beastboy state angrily.

"Friend Beastboy is the correct. What if the reporters of the news had reacted the poorly to her truths?"

"Man Raven's just spooked by her vision." Cyborg states.

"I Agree with Cyborg a vision like that would spook anyone. But on the other hand Beastboy and Cyborg are right in that it could have caused a public relations nightmare." Robin states attempting to see both sides of the issue. "I'm sure she'll have an explanation when she gets back."

"Oh friends I am also doing the wondering why friend told us her true name?"

"That's right Star she did say demons are vulnerable to spells of true naming." Cyborg states.

"I was wondering about that as well Cy." Robin states scratching his chin as his keen detective's mind works through the possibilities.

"Friends it is a well known fact that humans do the throwing off of the controlling of the minds easier than any other known species." Starfire supplies helpfully.

"That's true Star. Perhaps because whatever else she may be she is human and a believer she is immune." Robin theorizes.

Clad once again in her low cut leotard with the thong back, hip boots with 3 inch heels, and fingerless elbow gloves. Raven enters the common room by phasing through the door as is her usual habit. "Actually Robin that's correct." Raven states not quite looking her leader in the eye. With her arms held nervously behind her back Raven continues "The only way to successfully summon me is with the ring of Solomon and my true name. Since I have the ring safely hidden away in my own pocket dimension I don't to worry about such things."

Gulping nervously Raven removes one hand from behind her back and holds it out to Robin. Clenched in her hand is a rather wicked looking wooden handled strap 30 inches in length, a quarter inch thick, and an inch wide (to deliver a greater pain in the afflicted area), with small smooth edged holes evenly spaced throughout. "Here Robin you'll need this. It's made from the hide of a fire dragon." Raven states bending over the table.

"Are you sure about this Raven?" Robin asks his teammate and friend. "Since your butt is already rather sore I wasn't going to spank you just send you to the corner with some of my own liniments on your butt to reawaken the burning."

"Yes I risked causing a public relations nightmare by forgetting to tell you I was going to tell the truth." Raven says. "While the press reacted extremely well not doubt to the presence of a priest and a Knight of Camelot it still could have been bad."

"Okay Raven but with this? I wouldn't use this strap on Slade." Robin states.

"Yes I insist. I'll explain why later just please remember thanks to my powers I will heal flawlessly from it so please feel free to go medieval on by bottom."

"Well since you insist Raven." Robin states reluctantly. Switching to a stern tone of voice learned from his Bat themed mentor Robin states "Since this could have caused irreparable damage to not only the titan corp but the justice league and the superhero community as a whole I'm going to make this severe even for a demoness such as yourself. Get up."

"Yes sir." Raven says gulping nervously.

"Since your actions could have stripped superheroes everywhere of their rights I want you to strip now."

"Yo Rob man that's taking things a little to far." Cyborgs states the human half of his face slack with disbelief.

"Actually friend Cyborg I believe it to be most appropriate. On Tamaran it would be the given a warrior in friend Raven's position would be stripped for this."

"Oh here I was so forgot to bring this." Raven says summoning a scroll tube from her room and offering it to Robin.

Breaking the seal robin pulls out a roll of parchment and begins to read. "The Titan currently going by the name of Raven Roth does hereby swear that the spanking she has asked her leader the titan currently known as Robin to give her considering the degree of her demonically enhanced constitution and her ability to heal flawlessly from all save one rare mineral is both reasonable given the severity of the potential consequences of her going off script and well withing safe limits." Looking up to his friend and teammate Robin states in a slightly softer tone "Thank you Raven I was wondering what to do in case a slimeball lawyer took this matter to court. Not that you would hire one yourself." His tone once again firm Robin states "Now Raven please strip. You may dress again when your punishment is over."

Gulping nervously Raven begins tugging on the palm of her right glove loosening it enough to pull it off repeating the process with her left glove. Using her power of levitation to sit down in mid-air Raven starts tugging on her left heel pulling off her boot levitating it over to the couch with her gloves. Reaching down to her right foot Raven tugs on her heel pulling of her right boot and sending it to join the other on the couch.

Standing up Raven surrounds her body with a silver aura phasing out of her leotard. With a wave of her hand Raven sends her leotard over to the couch to lay neatly with the rest of her outfit.

"Now Raven bend over the back of the couch."

Now wanting to make things any worse on herself Raven hurries over to the couch and bends over the back with her hand on the cushion causing her butt to thrust up into the air.

"Starfire please hold her arms in place." Robin says knowing when the spanking gets going all his friend will be concerned with is her butt.

"Okay boyfriend Robin." Starfire says moving to her prescribed spot and grabbing her friends arms.

"Now Raven all things considered I think two hundred sounds reasonable."

"Yes sir." Raven says gulping nervously.

Raising the strap in his hand over his head Robin bring it down with a mighty CRACK on his teammates unprotected posterior.

Raising arm again Robins brings the strap down on a fresh part of Raven's bare bottom CRACK. Now having found his rhythm Robin begins bringing the strap down rapid fire on his teammates unceremoniously upturned undercarriage.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– –––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– ––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

CRACK "96", CRACK "97", CRACK "98", CRACK "99", CRACK "100". Noticing the punished titan's beautiful bottom has started to bruise and blister Robin stops and signals his girlfriend to let her go then begins to wait for his teammate to realize her spanking has stopped.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– –––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– ––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

_Ten minutes later_

Her sniffles finally under control, and her wails having gone from ultrasonic to earsplitting to loud to nonexistent Raven levitates off the couch and to her feet and with a wave of her hand call her uniform over to her.

"Raven send those to your room at once." Robin commands.

"Yes sir." Raven says still sniffling. With a flash of silver energy Raven's uniform disappears. Not caring one bit about her modesty Raven moves her hands behind her butt to rub some of the sting out.

"No rubbing Raven or anything else to ease the sting til tomorrow." Robin commands causing Raven's hand's to freeze just a few scant millimeters away from her ass. "I said you could dress when your punishment is over. I only gave you one hundred licks."

"Oh I lost count." Raven say sheepishly.

"I thought you would. Anyway since your butt was already so tender I decided to defer that second half of your punishment for a week."

"Thank you Robin."

"During that week in order to let your butt have a chance to heal you will be on a demerit system. If you have five or more demerits you will get the second half of you punishment plus one minute of corner time for each demerit."

"Sounds fair."

"Yes it does sound the fair boyfriend Robin. Oh and could you please do the spanking of my naked bottom like that again tonight?"

"SAY WHAT?!" Cyborg and Beastboy respond in unison.

"I thought Rob was a little to good with that strap." Cyborg says electronically lowering his voice to a level he knows only his shape shifting friend can here due to his animal senses.

"AHEM!" Robin says clearing his throat loudly as a blush creeps over his face. "If you have less that five demerits you will merely do thirty minutes in the corner. After said corner time your punishment will bee considered over."

"Thank you Robin."

"Now since your punishment isn't over your are to remain nude for the next week. Also except for missions and official titan functions for which you may dress but upon your return to the tower your are to immediately strip once more. While you are confined to the tower you are to due all your teammates chores save the cooking. Also you are to turn over all of your cold cream for Cy to store. Oh and least I forget if you earn a demerit as a result of a Beastboy prank we will let that slide. Now please go place your nose in the corner Raven."

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– –––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– ––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

_Thirty minutes later._

"Okay you can come out now little sis." Cyborg states. "Oh and star has already given me your cold cream so don't worry about that."

Raven lowers her hands from behind her head and walk over to the dining room table and with a wave of her hand moves her chair away from the table. Using her natural power of levitation Raven sits down at the table in mid-air.

"Rae Dude I've been thinking."

"Oh so that's what was burning grass stain."

"Anyway Raven how come after a life as long as yours you still get spanked. I mean of course I know you'd want a bit of kinky fun when you husband was allowed to visit you for a while. However..." Beastboy trails off not knowing how to continue with his thought.

"Please Don't call me Rae." Raven responds. "And that is a good question. One which I've been asked countless times by countless people. Several things contribute to my desire to be punished with a sound spanking."

"First of all throughout much of history women were thought of as cattle at best, at worst women were property. Mankind has come up with some pretty cruel punishments such as flogging or burning with acid for example. However no one wanted to sleep with a scarred or mutilated woman so eventually a clever husband thought to deal with his errant wife the way he would his children. Thus was born the concept of wife spanking."

"As you know I have nothing against a man spanking his wife if it's _HER_ choice. But by the time women started becoming warriors again as they were during my mothers era it had become so commonplace for women to be spanked throughout their lives few thought anything about being spanked even after they took up arms."

"This is were I come on the scene. After a while I decided to live as much like a human woman as I could. So since no one thought twice about seeing a woman even a warrior woman getting her bare bottom spanked publicly or no I started getting spanked again."

"As for my occasional misbehavior well just be glad I can change my behavior at all. The longer your lifespan the harder it is to change. Remember I'm immortal the only reason I can change at all is my heart is a human as yours is Garfield. Also for some reason when spring hits the magic in the air causes me to be forgetful and absentminded. And we did get an early spring this year. Hell some years I'm spanked so often my butt hurts all spring."

"I wondered why you were always the reluctant to do the sitting down during the season of spring friend Raven."

"Plus while my mind and heart are human my instincts are a mix of human and demon. While my body is all demon. My demon instincts require an extremely painful punishment. However that punishment can be anything from a flogging to branding to amputation. But my human side is repelled by such torturous punishment so that leaves a spanking that anyone without the power to heal flawlessly and a supernaturally enhanced constitution would consider cruel and in humane. Else my demon instincts could spread to my heart and mind creating a new personality independent of my control. Plus the spanking has to be at least as great as the offense."

"Raven I've been wondering about something. Before you reabsorbed your _'Emoticlones'_ where did you go when you needed to get spanked?" Robin asks.

"There's a place in a seemingly abandoned warehouse that depends solely on word of mouth for it's business. To those in the know it's known simply as the tanning parlor. It's run by a meta woman with a touch of elven blood in her. Save for a bit of healing magic the only thing special about her is the fact that unless she allows it your powers don't work in her presence."

"Does that work on any meta?" Robin asks his mind already running through the tactical benefits of such a power.

"Any save mine. And before you ask it's cause once upon a time before I learned of the one god I considered myself to be a goddess. Plus she has no interest in running a prison."

"How did you find out about it Rae?"

"Don't call me Rae! Wonder Woman told me about it. The proprietor who is known only as the disciplinarian specializes in spanking superheroes and heroines who have no other place to get what they feel they need. It turns out Wonder Woman has been a frequent customer there since it opened."

Having been silent this whole time as he processed this and the typical male fantasies such a revelation brings on Cyborg speaks up. "Well little sis that does make perfect sense as well as explaining a lot."

"Now friend raven please do the continuing of your story for I am doing the _'Dying of curiosity'_ to find out what happens to the wicked _'Snow White'_.

"Of course my friends. I had no Idea you would be so interested in the ramblings of an _'Old Fart'_ like me." Raven says as she breaks wind.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– –––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– ––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

_Town Square (Scene inspired by braveheart.)_

In the middle of the town square a large crowd consisting of people from all walk of life has assembled. A din is heard as the people speculate about why their beloved monarch has ordered such a brutal method of execution.

"I say she tried to kill the princess."

"I heard she was caught in the act of resurrecting sithis the vile."

"My daughter would never do such a thing even if she was a mage!"

"Make way for the condemned!" a voice shouts amid the clatter of wooden wagon wheels and the clomping of hooves. From the direction of the town jail a wooden wagon pulled by donkey appears. Affixed to the cart by metal plates is a wooden cage. Inside the cage is the red haired Zelda Fire-Mane. Her green eyes seeming to burn with the fires of the wrongly convicted.

As the crowd parts for the death cart two posts wide enough for a person to stand arms raised in a Y-Position are seen. Affixed to the posts are shackles with a length of adjustable chain to hold the prisoner in place. Behind the whipping posts a large platform a table with chains and pulleys known as a rack. Both are imported from neighboring albion where torture has become commonplace. With a sharp tug on the reins the driver draws the donkey to a stop. With a sigh of disapproval driver disembarks and proceeds around to the back of the cart. As he unlocks the door he whispers to the driver whispers to her "I'm sorry miss if I or the executioner don't go along with this we'll be forced to watch as our children suffer your fate."

"I understand." the nude slave girl responds. "I know I was in the right." _'I guess the hero didn't hall the pull to save me from the ax after all."_

As the driver reluctantly hands off the condemned slave girl to the executioner he reaches for a scroll tucked into his belt. After breaking the seal begins to reluctantly read it's contents under the watchful eye of the son of the king's advisor. "Zelda Fire-Mane henceforth known as the condemned has been charged with the attempted assassination of the princess. The condemned has also been charged with spreading rumors of the princess becoming a creature known as a vampire. Due to her refusal to present herself for trial the condemned was found guilty on two counts of high treason."

"The condemned has been sentenced to be flogged, stretched on the rack, branded, her limbs and breasts removed via a blade enchanted with a spell of searing to prevent bleeding out, her eyes gouged out, her stomach sliced open and filled with mice from the prison, and finally beheaded. However should the condemned at any time confess the court shall show mercy and end the pain by separating the condemned's head from her shoulders. Be it known that any who interfere in this matter shall share the fate of the condemned."

Looking over to the slave girl guardsman asks "Does the condemned wish to confess?" _'PLEASE CONFESS ZELDA!'_ The guardsman thinks to himself. _'Give a false confession and save yourself and us a great deal of pain. No one wishes to see you suffer horribly. Least of all your parents!'_

Her head held high Zelda Fire-Mane states loudly for all to hear "I cannot confess to a crime I did not commit."

"Very well then." the guardsman responds. "If you have any last words you may say them now."

Her face shining with compassion, shoulders squared the soon to be murdered slave-girl looks her parents square in the eye before stating "I forgive the guardsman and the executioner for the unwilling part they are to play in my death." turning to face the crowd with grace unmatched by many noblewomen the condemned slave-girl continues "I anticipate my reunion feast with my brother and all those who have gone on before me, and look forward to the day hopefully far in the future when I am reunited with those I leave behind in the fields of Zakarrum. Destination for all those killed for following the dictates of honor."

"Just get on with it!" Mortimer Slytherin firstborn son of the advisor to the king shouts from the box seats reserved for those of noble blood. His otherwise regal form oozing evil glee. _'I hope she doesn't confess. I do so wish to hear her scream for trying to out my fanged love!'_

"As you wish." the guardsman replies forlornly. "This way." The guard states knowing the unfortunate woman wishes to appear strong for the sake of her parents who have been forced to watch their offspring's execution.

Walking up to the posts Zelda turns to face the crowd as she places her wrist in the shackles. "The truth will be revealed one day."

'_I sure hope so.'_ The executioner thinks to himself as he locks the shackles and adjusts the chain to keep her immobile. The reluctant executioner hesitantly draws a short handled whip with three leather thongs each weighted with steel balls from his belt. _'May the one god forgive me for what I am about to do.'_ His prayer for god's forgiveness having been sent the executioner draws back his arm to perform his task.

As the whip descends a loud CCCRRRAAACCCKKK is heard. The poor slave girls merely winces as the pain builds. A few seconds later so the pain of the first lash does not dull the pain of the next the execution brings the whip across the girls back in another spot bringing a new grimace to the girls face.

CCCRRRAAACCCKKK

GRIMACE

PAUSE

Having given the first fifteen lashes the guard stops and asks "Do you wish to confess?" _'Please confess! I don't wish to do this. Particularly in front of your parents.'_

"I merely said some vampiric killings coincided with snow's journey to winterhold. I did not say it was the princess."

"Very well then." the executioner states preparing himself to continue flogging the poor girl.

CCCRRRAAACCCKKK

GRIMACE

PAUSE

This repeats another fifteen times with the slave girl never once crying out in pain.

Having delivered the thirty lashes mandated by the courts the executioner removes the girl from from her chains, drags the girl to the rack whilst mumbling just loud enough for Zelda to hear "I know you're right and I swear I see it proven."

"Thank you." Zelda whispers as she places herself on the rack.

The guardsman holds the nonresistant slave girl in place as the executioner ties her outstretched arms, and legs to gears at either end of the machine. Reluctantly motioning to the guardsman to the gears at her legs to grab one of the two pull bars the executioner grab the other and puts his bar in the corresponding hole and pulls it down stretching the poor girl arms out as the girls legs begin to be pulled taught by the guardsman. Following the executioners example the guardsman removes the pull bar and puts it in the next hole before pulling down once again.

The girls mother leans against her husband for support as her tears of anguish begin to flow freely _'Stay strong baby! I will see your cruel master dead for this!'_

'_How could the king order this done to my little girl?'_ the upset father wonders bitterly as his anger bubbles to the surface. _'I swear I will have someone's head on a platter for this!'_

Noticing the girls face is contorted with suppressed agony the executioner leans down and asks "Do you wish to confess?"

Not trusting her ability to keep from screaming Zelda merely shakes her head back and forth in a silent NO._ 'I must stay strong.'_

"Very well then." the executioner says not quite keeping his reluctance out of his voice as he picks up a long metal handle ending in a stylized snake. "Red hot." the guards whispers causing the metal to suddenly glow red hot.

"Very well since you do not wish to confess you shall bear the mark of the traitor for all eternity."

As the branding iron is pressed to her forehead a sizzling sounds is heard accompanied by the stench of burning flesh.

The executioner noticing his victim still refuses to make a sound presses the branding iron onto the condemned's feet, hands, stomach, and breasts. Pausing each time pausing for a moment to give her a chance to confess.

Having accomplished naught but bringing further tears to the suffering girl's eyes the executioner draws a sword from his belt. "Do you wish to confess?" the executioner asks raising the mythril blade above his head certain the slave girl will not confess.

The soon to be executed Zelda Fire-Mane shakes her head in another silent NO. _'Stay strong Zelda.'_

"Very well then." the executioner says grimly as he brings his blade down slicing through the girls left shoulder releasing the pungent stench of burning flesh as he does so. Steeling himself for the task ahead the guard raises his sword high in the air before removing the prisoner's right arm before cutting off her legs as well.

"Before I continues the sacred code of the executioner demands that I give you one more chance to confess." the guard states in a subtle attempt to grant his strangely cooperative victim the chance to confess. Seeing no response but yet another silent NO the executioner continues. "Very then." swinging his sword in a horizontal arc the guard slices of her womanly charms leaving behind a pungent stench as he does so.

Swallowing his bile at the thought of what he must now do the executioner pierces her ample severed breasts with his sword. Holding them over the wrongly convicted girl's head the executioner utters one word "Immolate" the reluctantly uttered incantation causes the sword to briefly glow with blue flames as the severed mammary glands burst into flame before the girl's eyes as they turn to ash. Causing a fresh burst of tears from the girls parents.

Knowing the girl will not give a false confession the executioner quickly stabs the girl in her eye sockets blinding her. Motioning to the guardsman to grab a nearby barrel the executioner slices open the girls stomach as the guardsman comes over dumping a horde of mice from the prison into her abdominal cavity.

Hearing a sudden sharp inhalation the guardsman cry out in shock "The condemned wishes to speak!" _'A little late for mercy beheading is next Zelda.'_

Her face set in a mask of grim determination Zelda Shouts out "ZAAAAKAAAARRRRUUUUM!"

Her final cry uttered the executioner raises his sword and slices through her neck causing her head to fall to the ground where it unexpectedly bursts into flames. The resulting conflagration quickly spreads to the rack and the rest of her body barely giving the executioner and guardsman time to jump back to safety.

The flames quickly turn silver and soar to the sky before abruptly vanishing leaving behind two figures. One is nude possessing red hair, green eyes and an ample hourglass figure the envy of many noblewomen. The other sporting blond hair, clad in leather armor with swords strapped to her waist and a throwing ax in her hand. "Queen Kirstin! Zelda!" the executioner proclaims with astonishment.

'_OH CRAP!'_ thinks the girls corrupt master.

Among the stunned reactions from the crowd is heard "Kirstin the great." and "Game my baby justice!"

"MORTIMER SLYTHERIN CONSORT OF THE PRINCESS YOUR TIME HAS COME! PREPARE YOURSELF!" Kirstin says throwing her ax. The deadly weapon spins as it soars through air before hitting the advisor's son in the neck severing his head which fall on top of a silver platter recently emptied of it contents. Turning from the gory scene Queen Kirstin addresses the crowd "Do not fear an ally is about to lift the curse on my grandson. As for you..." having drawn the crowd's attention the former queen of euphoria turns to the resurrected slave girl "In recompense for your suffering you have inherited all the lands, property, and titles that belonged to your former master. You are now free." her mission accomplished Kirstin fades from sight.

"With my new found fortune I think I'll track down my sisters and buy them free." Zelda says turning to face her parents she continues. "Mother, Father in the future should you be faced with more children than you can support do not sell them instead send them to me. I'm sure I can find room for them."

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– –––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– ––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

_Inside the throne room_

Inside the throne room the king sits perched on a gilded throne his queen by his side on her equally ornate throne. Both are nude save for a see through green silk skirts. On each side of the king is a statuesque slave girls. Flanking the queen are a pair of twin male slaves clad in a pair of harem pants with nothing above the waist leaving their rippled abs bare. Each are slowly fan the royal couple with exquisite fans made of peacock feathers on a three foot gold-plated iron handle.

"With all due respect your majesty did not the slaying of convicts stop when your daughter was exiled?" The court advisor states.

"A mere coincidence."

"And how do you explain how they continued in winterhold when your daughter began her exile?"

"Simple the peasant girl Zelda was trying to frame her for vampirism in a bid to seize the throne for herself."

"Or mayhaps your daughter is a vampire." comes a melodic female voice. _'I'd better play this to the hilt. '_ the wandering hero thinks as she shifts her clothes to fit the peoples image of an angel. _'First a blinding flash of light then I'll drop my invisibility spell.'_

"Who dares intrude!" the king bellows his face contorted with uncharacteristic rage.

"I dare." says the voice followed by a flash of blinding light. As the spots clear from the eyes of those assembled a new feminine figure comes into view. First noticed are a pair of firm breasts each the size of a watermelon above a large muscular torso tapering to six-pack abs. Abs which curve downward elegantly to a rock hard bottom bigger than her chest. Below her luscious derriere are found a pair of long legs consisting of terrifically toned thighs and rock hard calves. On her feet are a pair of golden leather hip boots with six inch heels the exact shade of her eyes. On her arms is a pair of matching silk elbow gloves complimenting her silver skin magnificently. Completing her outfit is a tunic exposing a generous amount of her ample cleavage made of the same golden silk as her gloves with a tiny loincloth barely the width of her crotch extending down to roughly her knees and nothing over her bare backside. Her violet hair flowing freely down to mid-back between her black wings spanning ten feet. _'Doesn't anyone realize just how impractical this outfit is?'_ The form-shifted Zelda Flame-Fist thinks to her self as her eyes glow a solid silver. _'Although the breeze on my flanks is strangely refreshing.'_

'_A servant of zakarrum!' _The advisor thinks _'Maybe she can make the king see reason.'_

"I see my old friend Zelda Flame-Fist was right to call me here." the winged warrior declares before summoning a silver orb and throwing it at the king shouting "Let mortal eyes see the truth!" upon contact with the king a red rune appears over each of the king's eyes. With a brief burst of silver light the runes turn silver and fade with the orb.

"My apologies my friend now that the spell has been lifted it is obvious that my daughter is a vampire."

"The only question is how you came to be spelled."

"It was part of an attempt by your advisor's son to become the power behind the throne. He has already been beheaded by your ancestor Kirstin." The winged warrior states. "This would not have happened if you wore your grandfather's crown. I know for a fact he wouldn't mind you taking it from his grave if Euphoria benefited from it."

"Thank you divine one." the king states "I shall retrieve it myself shortly."

"Now as for why I came here in the first place." The form-shifted hero states turning to one of the guards. "Come here Ambrosina."

"What would you have of me winged one?" The guardswoman states approaching the disguised hero and lowering herself to one knee as she would before her king.

"There is no need to bow before me." the disguised hero states. "It is my understanding that your parents pledged your soul to the pit."

"Yes they did." Ambrosina states rising to her feet.

"Do you harbor any hatred for them in your heart?"

"No I learned long ago to put that anger behind me."

"Good because when your husband ascended to dwell in the lands of the one god he came to us with a petition to free his beloved wife from her unwilling binds to the pit."

"I HAD PRAYED THAT HE WOULD!" The guardswoman shouts out her eyes shimmering with unshed tears as hope fills her heart for the first time since she learned of the fate her parents made for her. "I had hoped he would intervene on my behalf."

"He did and fortunately for you Vaermina Silverwings has come to serve the one god. It was she who sent me here when she learned I was searching for the name of the one who held the contract for your soul. It was she who told me where in infernum to find her former stronghold. Fortunately those who rule it are still loyal to her. Now we have an agreement when a soul is pledged to her her where the soul pledged is not the name on the contract said soul is to be returned." The winged warrior states drawing a scroll from the ether and setting it alight with holy flames. "Your soul is now your own again." The winged warrior states.

At the disguised hero's statement a glowing red collar on the guardswoman's neck and matching manacles on her ankles and wrists manifest to mortal eyes before crumbling to dust and fading into the ether.

"MY SOUL IS FREE! I FEEL LIKE CELEBRATING!" The guardswoman shouts as tears of joy fall freely from her eyes.

"Since you like to hunt." King Ysgramor states. "You may spend one day hunting in my personal hunting grounds. And you may take one bottle of my finest wine from my personal store to make a proper celebration feast for you and yours."

"Thank you my liege!" Ambrosina states running off to prepare for her hunt.

"Did you say the infernal goddess of vampires has turned to the one god of sacred zakarrum?" the king questions not quite believing what he is hearing.

"I know for a fact that she has indeed."

"THEN SHE IS A TRAITOR! AND SHALL PAY FOR BREAKING HER INFERNAL OATHS!" Snow White says causing all eyes to turn in her direction in time to witness her canines descending to form fangs, and her eyes turning red with the onset of a blood rage.

Our warrior readies a ball of silver fire in one hand and summons a blade made of silver energy and rushes the vampire princess.

"CHARGE!" The guards having seen the princess experience a blood rage and attack one of the winged warriors of the one god draw their blades and charge the princess.

Now under attack from all sides the princess snow summons a thunderbolt and hurls it at the angel. Only to have it pass through as if she wasn't there.

'_That was unexpected! Maybe her human side is fighting back.'_ Our disguised hero thinks.

"AARRGG" cries the queen as she falls to the floor dead having been electrocuted by the bolt meant for the angel.

'_I __WON'T LET YOU HURT THE ANGEL__!' _shouts an eight year old girl.

'_I thought I heard the last of my human side when I beheaded her! No matter this is my body now an I won't share it with a mere human!'_

"Let this mortal soul be gone!" Snow states.

An obsidian glow begins to surround the vampire princess which quickly separates from her body in the form of a seven year old girl's severed head and body each surround by the sinister black aura. The moment the princess' soul is evicted from her body a pulse of energy erupts from the vampire knocking back all but the alleged angel. Said pulse also sends the princess' soul flying in two separate directions. Those guards unlucky enough to be within striking distance are sent hurling into the wall with enough force to shatter bones and cause instant death.

Now freed of the burden of her humanity snow's body begins to bubble and twist as her feet elongate into a shape resembling a cat's paws, twin bulges sprout on her back before thinning as they elongate into wings, finally twin horns sprout from her forehead.

Her demonic transformation complete the now demonic snow white rushes the angel hurling thunderbolts along the way two of which hit the kings fan girls striking them dead.

"That was rather foolish! It was for the sake of your human soul I held back now wither!" The winged warrior states hurling a sickly emerald orb at the princess. "WITHER!"

The moment the orb hit the princess her feet resume their human shape, her wings dissolve, and her horns fade from existence. Leaving snow a mere vampire once again.

"SLEEP!" the form-shifted hero cries at which point snow falls to the floor in a state of demonic hibernation known as a torpor.

"Such a lose of life. Had I but seen the truth when she was a girl." The kings states. "Oh winged one is it within your power to raise those whom fell to my daughter?"

"Technically yes. But there are a couple of rules I am bound to follow." The form shifted hero states. "First since I was not sent here specifically for your daughter I can only resurrect those who fell when she had horns thus marking her as a demon."

"So my queen must stay dead then. Twice now I have married to make my kingdom stronger and twice now my brides have died as a result of my daughter. Perhaps this is a sign I should marry for love rather than alliances."

"Perhaps. Perhaps not. I am not allowed to say. Anyway to getting back on subject. The second rule I must follow is that I may only revive those who souls linger due to unfinished business. Unfortunately that only leaves two. The royal fan girls both of whom linger due to having been pregnant at the time of death." at this the angel walk up to the dead girls and snaps her fingers at which point the fan girls injuries heal themselves and they open their eyes.

"Thank you oh compassionate one!" One says.

"And what of our unborn children." the other continues.

"Do not worry they have been restored with you." The disguised hero says walking over to the comatose princess and picking her up bridal states "I must deal with this one now. However for your sake I shall merely seal her away where no mortal shall find her." with a sympathetic nod of her head to the king the disguised hero fades from sight along with her burden.

"She may do with her as she pleases. The moment the vampire removed her human soul she ceased to be the crown princess of euphoria and my daughter. Now if my memory serves me right while I was spelled your son forced me to sentence a slave girl to a horrible fate?"

"I wish I knew where I went wrong with him." The king's advisor states his voice overflowing with sadness.

"AHH WHAT HAPPENED IN HERE!" a messenger girl shouts as bile begins to burn her throat.

"A winged servant of the one god of sacred Zakarrum came here to return ambrosina's soul to her, then broke the spell on my person which clouded my judgment and hardened my heart. After having done so my daughter returned via teleportation, saw the angel went into a vampire's blood rage, slew a bunch of people the only four of which the angels had permission to resurrect. The four being the royal fan girls. Evicted her soul. Lost the battle with the angel and was carried away to be sealed away from mortals."

"Oh a great shame that. Any way I came here to tell you of the most glorious news. The slave girl Zelda never broke even when her head was to be severed. After the deed had been done flames from within her consumed her corpse and after roaring to the heaven's left behind the slave girl unharmed and your illustrious ancestor Queen Kirstin Fire-Flanks. Whom promptly beheaded your advisor's son who she revealed to be snow's secret lover. Then freed the wrongly executed slave girl and declared her to be the inheritor of all her former master's lands, properties, and titles. After which she returned to her rest."

"In that case I declare that wrongly executed former slave girl known as Zelda Fire-Mane has been given the proper recompense for her unlawful suffering as well as her execution.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– –––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– ––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

_The common room_

The titans are sitting at the table listening raptly having just finished lunch when Raven glances up at the wall clock and realizes between the press conference lunch and story telling it's already two in the afternoon "If I'm not mistaken." Raven states "It's time for an afternoon training session."

Checking his communicator's built in clock Robin responds "You're right Raven." Getting up and heading to the elevator Robin stops as it hits him Raven's still naked. "Since you're still nude Raven we'll hit the basement gym today."

As the other titans rush to the elevator Raven sinks into a portal on the floor afraid she'll find her bare blistered bottom pressed against the wall.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– –––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– ––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

_The basement gym._

Raven rises through a portal in the floor just as her teammate arrive. Much to the surprise of her teammates instead of levitating and practicing her telekinesis she summons a pair of twin katana's and walks over to her individual training robot and equipping it with another set of twin blades begins to spar saying only "It's been a while."

Recovering from his surprise Cyborg walks over to the weight machine and begins pumping his sixteen ton iron weights despite not needing the exercise due to his mechanical muscles.

Starfire tucks her hair into the back of her shirt then waves to her fellow female titan and soars into the air begins ducking and weaving with the ease of a lifetime of experience as she practices her aerial maneuvers.

Drawing his bo staff Robin walks over his personal robot bows and swings his staff in a horizontal arc at the robots midsection.

Beastboy walks over to the treadmill and quickly adjusts it to it's maximum setting. Just as he is about to hit start and idea occurs to him _'Wait a minute didn't Raven say to that sea captain she'd have stronger magic if she exercised more? I wonder if that will work for me?'_ His course of action set Beastboy lowers the treadmill to a mere 6 miles and hour and hits start.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– –––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– ––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

_And hour Later_

Having run through it's preprogrammed hour Beastboy's treadmill slows to twenty five percent of it's prior speed for a five minute cooldown. "Hey Cyborg I've been Thinking dude why do you lift weights? It's not like your two ton butt needs to exercise."

His workout over Cyborg sends his weight machine the shutdown command via his cybernetic brains modem. The weights now off his back Cyborg turns to his shape shifting buddy saying "You were thinking?! I thought I smelled smoke! You need me to get you an Aspirin?"

"HEY!" Beastboy responds.

"Knock it off you two!" Robin responds as he finally manages to pin his robotic sparring partner. Having been successfully pinned the self learning robot enters power save mode as it waits to be placed into it's alcove for regeneration.

"Anyway grass stain the reason I lift weights is partly because I use it to compare my body's actual performance to it's calculated limits. Plus it helps remind me that under all this metal where it counts I'm still human as human as I ever was."

"Oh! I guess that makes sense."

Having finally managed to disarm her sparring partner Raven lifts a silver aura covered hand and levitates her and Robin's sparring partners to their alcoves "Garfield I noticed you didn't change shape while running the treadmill today."

"Yeah I was going to but then I remembered what you said to the captain of the Witchy Woman. And I decided to jog in my human form today."

"Good for you that's one part of learning to tap into your magic. This way you will be a stronger vessel for when you learn to tap into your magic. Probably the hardest part will be learning coming to terms with your past."

"But how I am supposed to get over my parents deaths? That's not something you just get over Raven."

"I don't mean getting over it that's a myth you never things like that will always be a part of you. I mean coming to terms with traumatic moments in your past such as the deaths of your parents. This way it will no longer haunts you. By doing this it ceases to be an impediment on your magic and becomes a source of strength." Raven states automatically entering lecture mode.

"HUH?" Beastboy states the confusion evident in his voice.

"What friend Raven meant to say friend Beastboy is this causes it to do the changing of sides and become the friend to your power instead of the enemy." Starfire states helpfully giggling as she lands having finished her aerial maneuvers.

"PU! Dude I stink of sweat."

"We all do Garfield." Raven states.

"Titan to your showers." Robin states dramatically.

"Dude Robin _REALLY_ needs to switch to decaf." Beastboy mutters as the titans head to their rooms and the private showers installed after Starfire hogged the bathroom during her metamorphosis which caused Beastboy to begin watering the plants in his canine forms.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– –––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– ––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

_Raven's Room_

Entering her bathroom Raven automatically reaches to start herself a hot bath. Her hand on the faucet Raven stops before turning on the hot water. _'I'd better not Robin said no easing the sting until tomorrow. My butt would definitely feel a lot better after a hot soak. I'd better grab a washcloth.'_ Her decision made Raven grabs a blue washcloth from her linen closet and walk over to the sink turn the hot water on wets her washcloth telekinetically summons a bar of soap from the tub lathers it up and begins to scrub herself winching as her extremely sore butt causes the normally soft cloth to feel like course sandpaper.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– –––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– ––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

_Fast Forward to dinner time_

It's dinner time and we see Cyborg whistling tunelessly in the kitchen as he puts the finishing touches on his barbecued ribs with his secret Cy-Be-Que Sauce. Drawn by the smell of food the Robin rushes into the combination common room/dining room and sits down at the table. On his heels in the alien princess who rushes over to her seat her mouth watering at the smell of her cybernetic friend's gourmet ribs. Phasing up through the floor Raven again waves her chair away from the table and sits down in midair. Last of all is Beastboy who comes in shouting "Murderer do you know how many animals had to die just so you can have dinner."

"Knock it off grass stain I made you an Almond-Raspberry Tossed Salad." Cyborg responds.

"I thought you said you wouldn't fix me anything Cy?" Beastboy states confused.

"No snot brain I said I wouldn't fix you tofu. I'll fix you anything vegetarian you want but I won't touch that nasty white crap you eat. I just got tired of waiting for you to figure that out." Cyborg says handing his intelligence challenged friend a bowl of salad.

"Oh thanks dude!" Beastboy says sitting down and beginning to instinctively shovel his food into his mouth.

"Slow down B.B. as I keep telling just because you can turn into an animal doesn't mean you have to eat like one." Cyborg says in response to his friends eating habits as he serves his friends their dinner and sits down himself.

"Cy's right Beastboy." Robin responds.

"You should listen to your friends Garfield." Raven says. "Think about it why do you eat this way?"

"Because I don't want anyone to steal my food before I can eat."

"Think about it does has that ever happened here?"

"No."

"Do you think it could happen?"

"Yes!"

"Besides on a visit to Tamaran."

"Then no."

"Did you eat like this before?" Raven asks gambling on her green teammates response being the one she thinks it is.

"No?"

"And why is that?" Raven states now certain of the forthcoming answer.

"Mento would never have let me eat like that. The dude was more obsessed with manners than Robin ever was with Slade. Besides my instincts didn't sound the ocean waves crashing on the shore back then."

"How loud were they then? When did they get this loud? And were your powers affected by the change in volume?" Raven asks her curiosity getting the better of her.

"Back then they were only as loud as a gentle rain. You know now that you force me to think about it every time I had a traumatic experience my instincts started to speak to me more and more often until they were a constant voice in my head. At first it made my powers easier to control. But as they grew in volume it got harder to think and harder to keep human form. Come to think of it that's when thinking first made my head hurt."

"Hah I knew..." Cyborg starts

"Cyborg I suggest you Refrain from finishing that sentence. Unless of course that is you want spend eternity as the worlds most high tech ass scratcher." Raven states as she glares daggers at her cybernetic friend.

"Okay!" Cyborg says sheepishly.

"This just proves my point. You need to come to terms with your past."

"Now that you point it out it does seem so obvious. And I know I'm smarter than this. It's just my instincts are a lot of static making thinking hard."

"Tomorrow I'll start helping you with that. In the interest of efficiency we'll start by making you a meditation mirror."

"But I don't have a hand mirror."

"That's actually not a problem. The best meditation mirrors are always made starting from raw materials."

"Okay! Now that y'all have sorted that out can we please eat before my barbecue gets cold?" Cyborg questions.

"Sorry dude!" Beastboy says as he starts eating this time just barely managing to ignore the urging of his animal instincts to wolf his food down before it's stolen.

"Oh Raven." Robin says in between bites. "I was thinking and I decided it was a bit harsh for me to have you stay nude for a week so I'll compromise. If you agree to a total of three whacks with an ordinary slipper per day you would have been nude before bed tonight you can dress starting tomorrow."

"Thanks Robin. If Starfire has no objection I'll take the twenty one whacks."

"No I don't mind friend Raven. Unless you are the interested in boyfriend Robin?"

"No I'm not. I'm not looking for a boyfriend anymore. I lost my interest in men when I fell in love with Yizzie."

"Dude whose Yizzie?" Beastboy asks.

"Man she means her husband Yzgramor veggie brain. Man your animal instincts must generate lot of static interference if you can't recognize a nickname B.B."

"OH YEAH!"

"But what about the Malchior friend Raven?"

"Malchior was a mistake brought on in part by how lonely I've been for the past several thousand years."

"AHEM! Anyway as I was _saying_! If you agree to the slippering which you have you can dress starting tomorrow. But you are still confined to the tower except for mission's and titan functions. Oh and in the morning while you can dress again you must still keep your butt bare. In other words Raven nothing on your butt bigger than a thong." Burger halfway to his mouth Robin stops and says "Do you still want the slippering?"

"Yes Robin I still wish it and thanks." Raven says grabbing another burger from her plate.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– –––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– ––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

_Raven's Room_

Inside the mystic titans room lining the wall are bookcases filled to bursting with forgotten tomes of arcane knowledge lost to the ages. Carefully hidden amongst the tomes are a number of gothic romance novels. Adorning the walls are several masks, a few enchanted staves, as well as a number of statuary. Next to the bed mounted on a stand is a suit of leather armor, on a raised platform next to it is a sword rack containing a pair of katana's. Standing in the corner with her hands behind her head is a familiar gray skinned nude figure.

As the mystic titan stands in the corner her stomach flip flops in nervousness as she dreads her upcoming slippering. _'I can craft spells from scratch, grant magic to those who have none, even create new powers. Yet I can't figure out what it is about the magic of spring that always makes me end up with my end up! I just hope this isn't one of the years that sees my bottom sore all spring. I wish Robin would hurry up I've been standing here so long I can't feel my arms anymore.'_

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Having recognized her leader's aura Raven gulps with nervous dread before responding "Come in Robin." _'Finally!'_

Having heard his sorceress teammates invitation Robin quickly presses the open button and walks into Raven's room the door shutting behind him. Noticing Raven's current position Robins eyebrows raise under his mask. "Raven have you been standing there since dinner? That was three hours ago!"

"Masterful Deduction O great detective." Raven responds sarcastically.

'_She's been standing there for so long maybe I'll go easy one her.'_ Robin thinks to himself. Sitting himself on Raven's bed Robin pulls the slipper tucked into his utility belt and calls to his teammate "Come over here and bend over my knee Raven." At her leader's command Raven muttering under her breath before managing to get her arms working again and walk over Robin and bends over his lap.

Adjusting his teammate so her butt points almost straight up in the air Robin states "Last chance to back out Raven." Getting no response Robin pins her legs with one of his own raises the slipper high and brings it down with a mighty THWACK on her left butt cheek, before raising the slipper up high and bringing it THWACKING down on her right cheek, then another THWACK to the middle.

Her bottom already is so very tender that Raven begins to wail at the first swat to her punished posterior.

THWACK to the left, THWACK to the right, THWACK to the middle_._

By this point the pain has grown so intense Raven's wails has become one long OWWWWWWHHOOOOOOOO

THWACK to the left, THWACK to the right, THWACK to the middle.

THWACK to the left, THWACK to the right, THWACK to the middle.

THWACK to the left, THWACK to the right, THWACK to the middle.

THWACK to the left, THWACK to the right, THWACK to the middle.

THWACK to the left, THWACK to the right, THWACK to the middle.

His enviable duty done Robin lifts his teammate from off his lap and places her in the middle of her bed. Robin reaches for her purple blanket and begin to place it over her stopping as a thought occurs to him _'As sore as Raven's butt is I doubt she'll want the blanket tonight.'_ Robin turn to leave the room after replacing the blanket. "Goodnight Raven. And remember keep that butt bare tomorrow."

SNIFF SNIFF "Guh-Goodnight Ruh-Robin." Raven responds sniffling. "Y-Yes I re-remember I mu-must be b-b-bare b-bottomed for a w-week."


	9. Chapter 9 Blackened Snow

**Disclaimer: I claim no ownership to any borrowed places characters, or corporation mentioned herein including but not limited to snow white, the elder scrolls, and the titans. Any similarity to other works of fan fiction is purely coincidental.**

**The author is not saying he is for **_**OR**_** against the spanking of children. One of his characters merely grew up long before spanking went out of practice. Thus I think she might be for bringing it back.**

"_AAA"_ = Speaking telepathically or in another language.

"AAA" = Talking

'_AAA'_ = Thought

"**AAA"** = Booming demonic voice

**Author's Note:** Sorry the intermission chapters seemed kind of random at first it was only as I was finishing chapter eight that I managed to come up with some sort of plan for them.

I found a link to a site with a glossary and a formula for creating new Elven Forcecraft spells. However I have had to use a rather loose translation in some areas. For example I had to substitute _birth circles _for the word _generations_

**P.S.** I hope I don't offend anyone by the bible verse it just _FELT_ very appropriate for what Beastboy is going through.

Sorry For the delay i was hospitalized for depression. Please check out my new story a Raven united. This one will be finished I am stuck on it.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– –––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– ––––––––––––––––––––

Inside the mystic titans room lining the wall are bookcases filled to bursting with forgotten tomes of arcane knowledge lost to the ages. Carefully hidden amongst the tomes are a number of gothic romance novels. Adorning the walls are several masks, a few enchanted staves, as well as a number of statuary. Next to the bed mounted on a stand is a suit of leather armor, on a raised platform next to it is a sword rack containing a pair of katana's. The demonic titan's room is surprisingly well lit due to a few well placed illumination sphere suspended from the ceiling.

Due to her backside being bruised, welted, and blistered Raven is currently floating in mid-air as she pours over a tome of forgotten lore. _'Useless.'_ Raven thinks to her self sending the tome back to it's spot on the shelves. _'Let's see here.'_ Raven thinks are she examine the stacks of arcane tomes to her sides. _'Ahh this seems probable.'_ Raven thinks as she select a tome entitled The life of _Verterous the Verdant_. _'If that's the same Verterous I knew perhaps hidden in amongst the narrative I can find how he overcame his spring magic allergies.'_

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK A knocking sounds at precisely six am.

"Come in Garfield." Raven states setting her current tome aside and banishing the others to her pocket dimension.

As he enters the mystic titans room Beastboy stops and notices the decor "WOW Raven your room isn't creepy anymore."

"Thanks." Raven says as she stands up and begins to float clad once again in her low-cut thong leotard, high heeled hip boots, and fingerless elbow gloves. "It's amazing what a little white paint and light orbs will do."

"So dude how come you wanted to meet me in your room?" Beastboy asks.

"We're going to start your magic lessons by custom crafting you a meditation mirror."

"Does this mean I'll need to start meditating? Speaking of which why don't you meditate anymore?"

"Remember I was meditating to keep my father at bay. Did you think I liked spending half of the day meditating?"

"OH YEAH!"

"Once we get it tuned to you you shouldn't need to meditate at all. This mirror will allow you to accomplish in a brief period what would normally takes years to accomplish."

"HUH?" Beastboy states confusion evident on his face.

"Think of it like a speed up cheat code." _'Thinks I can't believe those two have pounded that analogy into my head!'_

"OH! Okay!"

Levitating over to a nearby table as her backside is to tender to even walk. Raven pulls off a cloth revealing a number of wood samples each the size of a pencil. "Now clear your mind -If there's anything to clear- and focus on your inner light then place your hand over these samples. If you have trouble focusing try thinking of something that makes you feel warm and fuzzy."

"Dude Rob... Nightwing sure did a number on your butt!"

"Focus Garfield."

"Sorry." Beastboy replies walking over to the table and closing his eyes. Slowing his breathing Beastboy focuses on his desire to protect the innocent people of jump city. This being the one thing him and the beast have in common. Raising his hand Beastboy moves his hand over the various woods Passing over the Mahogany, Walnut, Oak, Maple,

Cherry, Rosewood, Ebony, Teak, Pine, and Fir. However when his hand passes over the Redwood green sparks pass between the wood and his hand. "WHOA! That felt weird. Like burning cold and freezing hot at the same time."

"Interesting." Raven states

"How so?"

"It felt both hot and cold because your body isn't used to using magic."

"Huh?"

Sweat-dropping Raven thinks to herself _'If he couldn't understand that then this is way over due.'_ "You know that pins and needles feeling you get after your leg after it falls asleep?"

"Yes?"

"Well that hot and cold feeling is magic's pins and needles and just as I knew you would you felt the Redwood calling to you confirming my suspicions about your possessing magic."

"COOL DUDE!"

"Furthermore you selected Redwood which suggests like the towering trees this wood comes from you possess a great pillar of inner strength."

Raven grabs a flask of silver nitrate, and ammonia in distilled water and a flask of Rochelle salts in distilled water from her stores enchanted with a spell of preservation to prevent rotting. She then mixes the two in a third flask while whispering temperature control spells to form liquid silver. The necessary substance having been made Raven proceeds to telekinetically summon a piece of flawless oval shaped glass from atop her dresser and pours on the liquid silver. The first step done Raven set the glass down on her dresser and turns to Beastboy saying "Did you bring your gamestation portable?"

"Yes? Why did you want me to bring it?" Beastboy asks curiously.

"The next step is carving a holder to place the glass in." Raven says. "Please have a seat. This will take a while."

"Okay." Beastboy say sitting down on his friend bed and leaning against the Raven shaped head board. Switching on _Mega Monkeys the Journey DX_ as Raven extends her fingernails into talons and begins carving the Redwood.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– –––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– ––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

_One hour later._

Having finished quickly due to the speed that comes with using your own fingers as carving tools Raven places the glass in the mirror and calls out to her green friend as she retracts her talons back into fingernails "It's almost done Garfield. I just need to enchant it."

His eye wide with glee Beastboy comments on the shape. "Cool it's a dragon's foot!'

"Yeah the wood just seemed to scream dragon when I started to carve it. Ilya lusta ambar uur kara-suule noa faina make this mirror a gateway to the mind." As the enchantment takes hold the mirror briefly glows silver. "Here you go Garfield." Raven states handing him his mirror.

"Cool I can't wait to explore my mind!" Beastboy states excitedly.

"Not so fast Beastboy." Raven states sitting down in mid-air and assuming the lotus position. "Now that your mirror's ready we need to tune it to your mind this will probably take a week at least."

"Will it let me go in my mind like you?"

"When it's done yes. Now I need you to assume the position Garfield." _'Wait that came out wrong.'_

"Okay Raven." Beastboy states grinning mischievously. Turning around the green comedian bends over and grab his ankles. "Do I need to count them?"

"I guess I asked for that one." Raven deadpans. "Now seriously Garfield if you decide to continue meditating you should find a pose that suits you for now just sit down on my bed and copy my pose."

"Okay." Beastboy says sitting on Raven's bed placing the soles of his feet together and comfortably resting his knees flat on the bed his flexibility due to years of training as a titan. Now in the proper position the shape-shifting titan places his hand on his knees palms up, thumb and forefinger touching and fingers pointing toward each other.

"Of the many forms of meditation practiced in azarath I think you would benefit the most from scriptural. Oh and you should hold this in your lap." Raven says levitating Beastboy's mirror onto his lap.

Having had an uncharacteristic burst of insight Beastboy blurts out "Is that where I meditate on the bible?"

"Yes! That's it Beastboy. This proves that there's more to you than you think."

"Thanks Rae...ven."

"Now in Azarian scriptural meditation you simply pick a passage of your religion's holy book in your case the bible and explore in depth what it means to you. This form of meditation not only focuses the mind by encouraging active contemplation of a complex subject it encourages a connection with who you are at your most primal. This brings the civilized mind into alignment with your primal self a necessary step in finding your source of power. Since your problem is your instincts running rampant I would suggest a verse on inner peace Psalm chapter twenty nine verse eleven for example."

"The Lord gives his people strength. The Lord blesses them with peace." Beastboy responds automatically. "Surprised Raven I'm actually very devote."

"No not really. Now let's begin." Raven says closing her eyes and begins to recite her mantra.

Following her example Beastboy closes his eyes and begins his contemplations.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– –––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– ––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

_One hour later_

Opening her eyes Raven lowers her self from her midair pose and walks over to her green comrade wincing with every step. Tapping Beastboy on the shoulder as she says "Beastboy that's enough for one day."

Standing up Beastboy stretches and yawns comically "Weeell Raaaven I feel less distraaaacted but that's normal for breakfast tiiiime."

"That's okay I didn't expect you to make a breakthrough for at least a week. Without the aid of a mirror any progress will take years to make progress that's one of the reason's why many spend a lifetime seeking the sense of inner peace we are born with. A peace we lose as we go through this life."

"Is there anything else or can we go get breakfast now?"

"Not today Garfield." Raven says as she floats towards the door pressing the door open button with a telekinetic pulse.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– –––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– ––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

_The common room_

Dick Grayson now in his Nightwing garb is sitting at the table scanning the metro section newspaper for any thing that might tempt a super villan. Cyborg is once again munching away on a Dagwood sandwich. In an attempt to better understand earth culture Starfire is busy reading the comics.

"Boyfriend Rob... Nightwing I am the curious where is friend Raven she is usually doing the meditating or reading at dawn."

"Well star she's probably..." At this point the common doors open admitting Beastboy and Raven enter the room discussing the effects of meditation. "If I understand you right this will not only help me learn to quite my instincts it will help me learn to be one with my primal side. Does that mean I could learn to control the beast?"

"Perhaps. Maybe even merging with the beast. It's to soon to say either way."

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Cyborg says his jaw dropping along with the others.

"Please friends why is friend Beastboy being the awake before the noon?"

"Good question Star." Nightwing replies confused. "The last time I woke him up this early I had to go get a bucket of water."

"Man who are you and what have you done with Beastboy?" Cyborg asks with a mischievous grin on his face.

"Not funny bolt brain!" Beastboy replies. As he begins to rummage in the fridge for some leftover tofu salad. "Raven asked me to get up at six today."

"You got up at SIX!" Cyborg replies. "I've never seen you up that early without staying up all night."

"I did it all the time in the doom patrol. However I wasn't so tired back then. I think it's all my animals messing with me. Beside I was up at five getting ready. I wanted to get started on my magic lessons!" Beastboy says pouring himself a glass of soymilk.

"Oh that reminds me Raven I really feel more alert than I should from the lack of sleep."

"That's surprising." Raven states raising an eyebrow. "I didn't think you'd start to see any effects until your mirror was tuned to you. You also seem more eloquent today Beastboy."

"Yeah I feel a little smarter as well."

"It seems to be as Nightwing and I thought. Your problem with intelligence is at least in part because the animal kingdom Rarely uses anything but instinct._"_ Raven says as she places a pot of water on the stove to boil for her tea. "Anyway Garfield as you bring your civilized and primal selves into alignment you should be able to think without interference. From there when you have a guide it's relatively easy to learn to tap into dormant power."

"Hey Raven could you go back to your story I'm kinda of eager to learn what happens next."

"So Am I little sis."

"I think we all are the eager to learn what happened to snow after her defeat friend Raven."

"Very well then." Raven says sitting down in mid-air. "When I last left off Snow had just been defeated after outing herself in a fit of rage."

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– –––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– ––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

_Inside an abandoned mine._

Inside a long forgotten mine shaft the stale air reeking of mildew. The walls barely held up by rotting timbers. In the background the sounds of dripping water and the squealing of rats can be heard. Found strewn about the ground are a number of pickaxes, a few of the metal helmets typically used by miners, a few bones scattered here and there no doubt the victims of accidents. All the traditional signs of a failed mining enterprise.

Suddenly the rats cease their squealing and disappear into the cracks in the wall. The source of their fear becomes readily apparent as a silver dot the size of a pea appears on the wall. Said dot quickly expands in size to that of a grape. The portal quickly becomes apple sized then surges to that of a water melon before blossoming into a circle wide enough for a person carrying another bridal style. In steps our heroine still in her angelic guise. In our hero's arms is the dormant former crown princess of euphoria. The fallen mage still bears the wounds and tattered clothes gained during her brief fight with the royal guard and the disguised heroine. As the portal closes behind her our disguised promptly surveys the area.

'_Let's see first we'll need a sturdy area for the platform so first I need to get rid of this mud.'_ Her course of action set our hero waves her hand causing the various bits of debris from the failed mining enterprise to rise from the mud and stack itself neatly in a far corner of the mine shaft. The area now clear of debris our heroine part her luscious lips and begins to chant "Ilya lusta ambar uur kara-suule noa faina dry this mud." in response to her incantation all the mud in the area dries out becoming dirt.

'_Next we need a pedestal for the coffin. Out of respect for her human self I think I'll go all out with this.'_ "Ilya mart-onta." The incantation uttered a section of air seven hands longer than the dormant ex-princess, five hands wider, and approximately waist high begins to waver slowly at first then faster and faster, glowing whiter and whiter before fading to reveal a white marble pedestal as large as the wavering air.

"Aire er ontane kaima." Our heroine chants causing a silk mattress to appear on the pedestal before laying the one time princess of euphoria down to rest.

'_Snow had such promise and now this creature evicts her from her own body sending her soul flying in two separate directions. For Snow's sake I think I'll close the wounds her father's guards gave her and redress her.'_ "Ambar aire anar nulla urwa wilma kelva tulka." Our heroine intonates causing the princess' wounds to heal leaving nary a scar behind. _'I really should do her clothes as well. Should her soul find it's way back to her body on it's own she shouldn't have to go to town in tatters.'_ "Almaarea er assa lanne wanya." with this incantation the former princess' clothes mend themselves. "Ilya kelva poika amba ilya saura lanne." The various blood stains now disappear from her attire leaving her clothes looking freshly laundered.

'_Now that I think of it if she looks to peaceful people might set the vampire free before the human is saved.' _Our heroine then poses snow with her arms crossed over her chest, closes her mouth in a smile making sure her fangs poke out over her lower lip, and as an afterthought telekinetically summons a rat slices off it's head and dribbles some blood on snow's lips, parts her own luscious lips and utters the phrase "Ankalima er nosta pinilya maika telempe tulwe." At this a silver stake appears in her hand. Raising the stake high in the air our heroine plunges the stake through the vampire's heart. Since the vampire is currently dormant no blood spurts out from around the stake piercing her heart.

'_Now to for coffin itself.' _"Er ainatar almaarea zakarrum tuupa karka serke sukle halda firya o liquis ondo panda" in response to the utterrence of this incantation a layer of diamond appears on the pedestal and grows up to a height of two paces before curving to form a semi-circular top like what is commonly found on a treasure chest.

'_Now for a spell of protection against shadows.'_ "Ne almaarea tanya aina zakarrum varya sina sambe e mordole randa randa nosta rinde." _'There ten thousand generations ought to be enough time for me to find and restore her soul.'_

Shifting back to her guise as the wandering heroine Zelda Flame-Fist she begins to leave her task complete before stopping as a thought occurs to her _'Damnation! It never occurred to me that people will wonder where I was when snow was being apprehended! Perhaps I'd better show up seemingly drunk. If I'm going to seem properly drunk I'd better drink a couple of bottles of my best dwarven mead. To bad I can't my demon body makes it almost impossible to get drunk.'_ Our heroine swiftly pulls out six bottles of dwarven rum and downs them all rapid fire making sure to spill some of herself. She then opens a portal to the throne room deliberately making the other end appear in mid-air so as to land on her but. She then proceeds to deliberately stagger towards the portal reminding herself to slur her words when talking to the king.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– –––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– ––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

_Inside an active mine._

Unbeknownst to our heroine just scant inches on the other side of one wall of snow's tomb is the track for a mining cart. Said track spans several chasms. Branching off at regular intervals are a number of foot paths. Down the last path crossing over several brides over a number of deep chasms we find the sole survivors of the dwemer race. Standing in front of a forge that looks ten thousand years ahead of it's time is Happy cheerfully singing "HI HO! HI HO! it's off to work we go!" as he melts a bar of mythril and pours it into a mold before cooling it with a wave of his hand. The metal now cool happy adds another cog to the pile of part beside him.

"Here's the latest parts Sneezy." Walking up to him and piling the parts into a nearby wagon is said dwemer who incidentally got his nickname of Sneezy due to his possessing a severe case of hayfever.

"What did doc say these parts where for again? I couldn't hear him over my sneezing." Sneezy asks.

"They're for doc's latest theory about the vanishing of our people." Happy replies. "He thinks that they my have been merely sent underhill and the gates sealed. This machine will let scan underhill for them and if that's the case we can merely create a new gate."

"What if he's wrong. Well then doc says after studying the way our people vanished it seemed to be a spell targeting the dwemer with the best minds."

"I can see why dopey stayed after all even by human standards he's rather dumb." Happy blurts out. "But why us."

"As for the seven of us I think it has something to due with the fact that we alone converted to the ways of the human's church of zakarrum. Futhermore Doc says that even if the dwemer do die with us some of us have mated humans and eventually that blood will sleep within humans. But as such things tend to do eventually it will gain strength and humans will find their minds possessing a level of intelligence worthy of our people. Who knows they might even find their magic again."

"AHHH!" Sneezy exclaims with a loud KERCHOOOOO. "And what better legacy can we leave behind than that!"

"Indeed. Now take these parts to Doc we've tarried long enough as it is."

"Hello Grumpy." Sneezy states as he passes him by on his way to Doc.

"I hate mining." Says Grumpy who got his nickname from his sour attitude a result of seeing his wife and children vanish in puffs of purple smoke. "Here you go more of this useless rock." Grumpy states grumpily dumping his load of mined rock beside Happy.

As he continues on his way to Doc Sneezy passes by Sleepy who is of course sleeping. Seeing his friend propped on his pickaxe sleeping on the job again Sneezy places his mouth next to his buddies ear and shout "WAKE UP YOU LAZY BUM!" now wide awake Sleepy promptly falls over before standing up and hurriedly resuming his task.

Passing by his mentally challenged brother Sneezy states doing his best to mimic Happy "Great Job! Keep it up." _'Why was one of our people cursed with a mind inferior to that of a human?'_

"Thanks Doc! But I'm Sneezy!" Dopey says to stupid to keep anyone's name is his head for more than ten seconds before returning to his mining the only task the others trust him with due to his mental deficiency. Walking along a few paces Sneezy encounters his cousin Bashful. "Still keeping an eye on him for me?" "Of course." Now having reached his destination Sneezy begins unloading the lasest shipment of gears saying "I hope your theory proves correct Doc."

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– –––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– ––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

_The common room_

Having paused in her narration Raven says "In order for what's coming to make sense I think I should explain a little bit about the dwemer."

"Dude don't you mean the dwarves?" Beastboy states confusedly.

"No I mean the dwemer. The dwarves were a short of the dwemer." Raven elaborates. "While humans think an IQ of 155 makes someone highly gifted the dwemer would disagree. To them that would be severely mentally deficient."

"They were that intelligent." Nightwing states curiously.

"Definitely. Furthermore the only modern day human smart enough to compete with the dwemer would be Bruce Wayne, Possibly you Cy."

"Thanks sis." Cyborg states proudly.

"Anyway they would definitely respect superman for Kryptonian tech is one of only two technologies to have surpassed them. Even the like of Leonardo DaVinci, and sir Isaac Newton would have been considered borderline mentally deficient and they had IQ's of 190."

"As for you Garfield the dwemer would be flabbergasted to learn the smartest of humans with powers like your hadn't succumbed to his animal instincts long ago."

"Thank Rae. I think." Beastboy replies.

"That was a compliment." Raven states. "The point of all this was to illustrate that even by human standards where an IQ of 115 is above average Dopey would still be considered dumb I estimate he would have tested out at about 55. Now back to the story."

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– –––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– ––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

_Back in the dwemer mine_

Bashful is busy swinging his pickaxe against the wall trying to liberate a bit of silver from the wall. Each time the pickaxe strikes the wall a new cloud of dust billows up into the air.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– –––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– ––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

_Inside Vampire Snow White's tomb._

Amidst the detritus of a failed mining venture, the sagging timbers, rats scurrying about we find the dormant vampire Snow White still resting peacefully. A sudden sound of metal on rock sends the rats scattering as the point of a miner pickaxe comes through the wall.

After a few moments work the hole is large enough for a single person to pass through. "Oh my!" Bashful exclaims his eyes immediately noticing the blood on snow's lips as well as the fangs protruding from her mouth. _'Oh Crap! A vampire's tomb. I'd better go get Doc. He'll know what to do about this.'_ His mind made up Bashful runs to get doc forgetting about his mentally challenged cousin.

Having heard the commotion Dopey comes running into the room his gaze slowly takes in the room eventually spotting the girl in a coffin. _'Hey girl in coffin. I better get her out and pull silver out her chest. Then I be a hero. Maybe I get kiss from girl!'_ Dopey raises his pickaxe brings it down on the coffin shattering it.

The other six dwemer running having heard the commotion caused by bashful's discovery of the tomb just in time to see Dopey's pickaxe shatter the diamond coffin sending fragments flying in all direction cutting dopey as they fly away. _'This is Bad!.'_ Doc thinks to himself. _'That's the crown princess of Euphoria. But how on nirn did she enter a demon's slumber.'_ Having realized the danger such a vampire posses Doc runs to stop Dopey shouting "DOPEY NOOOO!"

Unfortunately his warning falls on deaf ears as all that dopey tiny mind can hold at the moment is thought of kissing a girl. Reaching out Dopey grabs a hold of the silver stake and give it a good yank. Dropping his pickaxe as he does. As the unfortunate dwemer's pickaxe fall to the floor it happens to come into contact with the spell of protection shattering it. The resultant backlash stuns the other dwemer preventing Doc from stopping his mentally challenged friend. As the stake is yanked out a drop of blood from a diamond shard induced cut flies from Dopey's finger landing in snow's mouth.

Dwemer blood being the most magical of all the elven races does what no amount of rat blood could ever do. With the magic of an elf now jolting her awake Snow's eye open. Smelling the bleeding dwemer snow grabs him and sinks her teeth into his neck. As she feels his heart begin to slow then falter snow thinks to herself _'Crap I'd better let him live in my weakened state I could use a thrall or seven.'_ Snow let's Dopey fall to the floor knowing because she stopped before his heart ceased it's beating he's now her thrall. She then rushes over to sneezy and sinking her fangs into his throat.

As she finishes with the first six Snow's feet begin to feel light and strong. Realizing all the magic of dwemer has temporarily restored her fleet feet Snow rushes Doc who has just hurled a lightning bolt at the vampire. Using her speed Snow doges to one side just as the bolt launches itself. Colliding with the Dwemer battlemage/smith snow lands on his chest placing her on on his wrists pinning him to the floor as she leans her head down and sinks her fangs into his neck. _'YES! not only have I got the last seven of the dwemer I GOT ME A BATTLE MAGE!'_ Snow thinks to her self.

'_I hope waking then doesn't cost me all of my power. I really need to find a steady source of power now that that angel snuffed out my core.' _"Wake up!" Snow commands healing her minions wounds.

"What is your wish my mistress." Doc replies.

"Pick up the pieces of my coffin they could prove useful." Snow commands.

"Right O!" Dopey says his eyes alert and wary. "I'll go and get the cart."

"Pardon me for speaking out of turn my lady but how did you give my brother a mind?" Sneezy asks.

"I won't have a minion so dimwitted even the thick headed humans would call him dumb. I was going to kill him but them I glimpsed a memory of him being dropped on his head as a baby. After that it was just a simple matter of regeneration magics." Snow states. _'Now I'm glad my human self's father made me read the copy of Cross Species Anatomy and the Regenerative Arts.'_

At this point Dopey returns with an empty minecart in which the dwemer begin piling the diamond shards. "Did you want the pedestal as well my lady?" Dopey asks.

"Yes of course. It could prove useful." Snow Responds at which Doc uses a levitation spell causing the white marble pedestal to place itself in the mine cart.

'_I can't just stay here in my weakened state even a simple human farmer could slay me.'_ "I command you to take me to a place of safety."

"As you command my mistress." Doc replies. "Our cabin should be safe enough it's still protected by our mechanics."

"That will due for now."

Happy, Grumpy, and Bashful being the strongest of the remaining dwemer walk behind the cart and begin pushing it along the track to the mine entrance. As they near the entrance snow begins to feel warm and light headed. '_I hope I'm wrong about this.'_ Snow thinks. "STOP!" snow commands halting the group before the edge of the sunlight shining in from the outside. '_My status as a day walker is quite rare. I hope I'm wrong about this.'_ Snow cautiously sticks her hand into the sun where it promptly burst into flames. "SHIT!" Snow exclaims drawing her hand back. Snow places her unhurt hand on her neck and begins to feel for a pulse only to find none. "I guess I shouldn't have evicted my human soul after all. It seems to have been the source of my ability to eat like a human, walk about in the sun, and not depend on blood for magic."

Doc promptly pours the contents of his water canteen onto his mistress' hand quenching the flames. "I have something back in our cabin that _MIGHT POSSIBLY_ help with the burn. At least until you can feed again." Having gotten a nod from his vampire mistress Doc rub a generous amount of ointment onto Snow's hand before wrapping it in bandages.

"Doc I want you to take me to a place in this mine where the sun can not reach and guard me. The rest of you get back to mining. I need this mountain's metal smelted down into bars for later use. As for jewels they'll go to building my kingdom."

"You heard her! Go back to mining. I shall take you to my laboratory." Doc says.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– –––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– ––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

_Doc's office six hours later_

"I need to check your bandage my lady. I have no idea how effective my ointment is on a vampire." Doc states.

Holding out her bandaged hand Snow states. "If you must."

Carefully unwrapping the bandage Doc inspects his mistress' hand. "It appears to be working but only as swiftly as human."

Her brow furrowed in thought Snow state "Since my heart no longer beats I must assume that I am bound to the restrictions of the newly turned. Plus I hunger."

"Shall I fetch you dinner my lady?" Doc asks

'_HMMM. Let's see on the one hand I know Doc is strong both in might and magic. On the other hand I have fed from him recently so he's probably still weak. I guess I'd better have dinner brought to me.'_ "Do so quickly." As Doc turn to program one of his constructs with the task Snow stops him saying. "While I might be as weak as one of the newly turned I refuse to remain so. Fetch me a mage. While they taste funny they make for the most filling of meals."

"Very well." Doc says "A sphere master should be strong and adaptable enough to bring you a mage intact."

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– –––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– ––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

_The common room_

_Nightwing and cy both say at same time how do you know some of this (They say like the dwemer bit)_

_Raven summon her jewelled mirror and says I discovered by accident if I state show me in terms as clear as crystal Sithis here is bound by the curse to show what I wish to see without clouding it in riddles._

_Have an alert go off it's slade! nightwing goes all obsessive. Elaborate a bit_


End file.
